Laws of Attraction
by mistyfiedbycopeland1
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? It is against Fae law for humans and Fae falling in love. Bo has never been one to follow rules. Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Laws of Attraction.**

**Author's Note: Okay. Hi :) I have reposted Laws of Attraction onto my new account (because I can't remember my sign in details for the other one lol). You will notice that it has less chapters. That is because I combined some of them to make this repost less time consuming. I will begin continuing this story as well as Walking Wounded soon. I hope that you will leave me a review for the chapters already done to help me get motivated to continue, because you may want to refresh your memories. It has been a while :)**

It was the most incidental of encounters between two young women, two women in polar positions; Bo, who is established, a renowned Fae, a succubus, with no allegiance to either side, Light or Dark; and Lauren who is a human, good and pure, but a slave to the Ash. Their meeting will be a strong and decisive influence on everyone around them. And it is their destiny to meet, for their paths to cross, as sure as day turns to night, their worlds will collide.

It has been another long day at the lab for Lauren, but it is something she is used to. She has no family and only a couple of friends she rarely sees. Her work takes up most of her time, but, as far as Lauren is concerned, her work is her life.

Lauren is lost in thought, fumbling with the keys to her apartment, when suddenly she is jerked out of her own mind by the feel of someone grabbing her. On reflex she turns, quickly striking her attacker in the chest with a fist. She hears her name being whispered. The voice is familiar. She turns just in time to catch the brunette as she stumbles forward. Lauren frantically fights to hold the woman up until she is finally able to open her front door. She recognizes the woman whose bloodied body goes limp in her arms. She thinks for a moment.

"B-Bo? Bo what happened? Who did this to you?" Bo is nearly unconscious and bleeding badly. It takes all of Lauren's strength but she is able to get her inside before anyone sees. Once inside she drags the woman to her couch. She looks but is unable to see where the bleeding is coming from. She stands, readjusting the brunette's position before she runs to wash her hands. In the minute it takes she tries to remember where she has met Bo before. She is back in a flash peeling Bo out of her blood soaked clothing, once done, she is better able to treat her new patient.

Lauren lets her hands slowly glide over the brunette's body, figuring out just how much damage she is dealing with; two crack ribs, a deep gash over her left shoulder blade, dislocated left shoulder. The damp blood in her hair indicates she has a nasty head wound... a concussion no doubt.

Her hands travel south and stop. As she lets her hands linger on toned thighs she cannot help but wonder how this woman was able to make it to her place alive; or how she even knows Lauren. Thinking back Lauren recalls hearing many conversations about the infamous Bo. She had heard whispers and wild tales about the Fae who picked no allegiance, a succubus with no fear of the Ash or the Morrigan.

"But how and why did you find your way to me?" she asks the unconscious woman. No sooner than she has asked her cell goes off. She smiles a wide smile as she hears the ringtone, '_Smack My Bitch Up',_ come to play. She stands up and away from Bo, answering the phone.

"Mmmmm...What's up doc?" Kenzi playfully asks, doing her best impression of Bugs Bunny. Lauren cannot help but laugh at her best friend's antics.

"Hello to you too Kenzi. What's up? I kinda have my hands full with something at the moment. Can I call you back?" She asks, the entire time letting her eyes rake over the naked form on her couch.

"That's a negative good buddy. I need to know if you received my package." Lauren, still staring at Bo, is a little more than distracted and does not answer. "Yo Doc! Are you there? I gave a new friend your address and told her to stop by. But I guess Bo didn't make it. I gotta go. I have to find her. She could be hurt. She sorta, kinda, helped me out of a tight jam. One that was totally not my fault or of my own doing." Lauren's eyes widen.

"Wait you sent Bo here to me? No don't worry, she made it and I'm going to take care of her. She's pretty messed up but nothing I can't fix. She might be out for a day or two because of the concussion she suffered. She helped you, you say?" Lauren is back kneeling by Bo's side.

"Yeah I was in a jam with a couple of guys with no possible way of escape when she just appeared. I gave her your address in case things got too hot. She made me run. I didn't want to. I was going to stay and help but... I think I hurt my wrist when I landed." She says softly. Confused, Lauren questions Kenzi. "Doc she grabbed and like tossed me out of harm's way. Then all hell broke loose. Or to be more accurate all Bo broke loose. Is she going to be okay? I owe her big time." Lauren's face softens.

"She's going to be fine. I promise. I'm going to keep her here for a couple of days to monitor her. I promise to take good care of her. And I want to see you here too. Goodnight Kenzi." She puts her phone on vibrate and lays it on the table. She checks on Bo, and then goes to her room to change clothing.

Bo begins to stir. It feels as if she was run over by a truck. She is too sore to move. She looks around and has no idea where she is. She tries to sit up but the second she goes to lift her head the room spins. Bo being Bo she sits up in spite of her dizziness. She hears something. She slowly starts to remember the girl in the alley being bothered by a bunch of guys. Confused she stands up, the cover Lauren put over her sliding down revealing her naked body. Bo is trying to adjust to the room moving.

Lauren walks in, having changed into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, and is caught off guard by the sight of a very naked Bo. She takes in a deep breath. Bo hears and turns around, not realizing she's naked. She asks Lauren who she is and stumbles. Lauren catches her. She catches Bo by the waist, surprised that Bo even had the strength to move none the less walk. She walks her back to the couch. Bo has passed out again in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second night.**

It is late but Lauren sits in a chair with her feet up drinking a cup of tea watching Bo. It has been one day since Bo showed up on her door step in need of medical attention.

Bo is in less pain but she did have to sedate her in order to keep the strong Fae on the couch. She has since moved her to her bed so she is more comfortable. Twice Lauren has come back only to find a very naked Bo walking around. She told herself she would not stare at Bo's sensuous body again. Yet there she was, sat hoping that Bo would wake again and feel the need to be on her feet, while at the same time praying the Fae would just stay put.

It was an inner struggle for Lauren, as a doctor, she is sworn to be there for the sick, to care for them. But as a woman she finds herself very attracted to Bo. She never thought she would actually have such intimate contact with _the_ Bo.

In her two years working for the Ash at the lab she had heard many stories of the infamous Bo. All those who encountered her swore to her power. No one thought it was possible for anyone, especially a brazen young woman, not to pledge their allegiance to either the Dark or the Light and live to tell the tale. Bo had a blatant disregard for Fae laws; whenever she wanted she would defy them. Bo was not afraid of the Ash or the Morrigan. To some that made her special, but most thought her mad. Lauren had her own thoughts about the Fae. _She's a succubus, and a sexy one at that,_ she thought to herself.

This was Lauren's chance to finally separate the facts from all the rumours, the fiction from the truth and put an end to all the myth. She put down her mug and stood next to the bed simply watching Bo sleep. Upon further gazing she noticed the Fae was once again bleeding. Her bandage needed changing again. Lauren popped open her big black medical bag to take out the things she would need.

When she looked up from the bag she was face to face with Bo. Their faces were just inches apart. Bo tried to talk but was not able to. Lauren could feel Bo's breathe on her own lips, she was that close.

"Sshh...Don't try to talk. Drink this first." Lauren placed a straw between Bo's lips, watching as the woman sipped the water. Once she had had enough Bo closed her eyes as the cool liquid slipped down her dry throat.

"H-Hungry. So hungry" She whispered. Lauren reached over and picked up the sandwich she had on a plate and tried to feed Bo. Bo closed her eyes and pulled away from the food, pushing it away and looking at Lauren's mouth. She slowly reached out and touched Lauren's lips. She repeated her words from earlier. "Hungry. So hungry. Need to...f-feed. Please" She stared at Lauren. When she got no answer she fell back onto the bed and grabbed herself around the waist. Lauren knew what it was that Bo needed, she had read up on Bo's kind. She had tried to give her food but Bo refused.

"I will be right back. "

She did not hear Bo come to stand behind her. Lauren stood satisfied that she looked somewhat decent considering. When she straightened up hands came to hold her around her waist. She froze. She felt Bo's warm naked body press up against hers.

"No need for that. You look great. And you smell delicious. Need you. Please...so hungry. Please just a..." Bo was becoming weak, Lauren turned to face her.

"Let me help you back to the bed. I will help you feed I just need to make sure your injuries are healing properly first. We need to be careful, you were hurt pretty bad. Come on. Hold onto to me." She told Bo as they slowly walked back to the bedroom. Once she got Bo back in bed Lauren went to her laptop and started to hit the keys. Her eyes went wide when she got the info she needed. She read the information again. She gulped. _Succubae feed off of sex _she thought to herself.

"I can feel that. It's really strong. You're glowing with it." Lauren turned around to face Bo. Bo was now sitting up in bed, the covers had slid down, her breasts in full view. Lauren could see that her nipples were erect. Bo followed Laurens eyes to her breast. "I'm sorry but you're really turning me on. And I can see it all around you. I'm sorry. I know this is a strange situation, but I won't heal properly without you." Bo flinched in pain. Lauren was already aroused by Bo pressing her body against hers, and now after reading up about succubae she knew there was no chance of Bo healing without her.

Lauren took a deep breath and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Bo, who was in obvious pain. She whispered Bo's name causing the brunette to open her eyes and slowly sit up. Lauren reached down and grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Bo's eyes slowly followed the path of the shirt until it was off the blonde's body and tossed it to the floor. She took in the sight of the beautiful blonde.

"What is it?" Lauren asks, seeing the look on Bo's face. The Succubus sits there inhaling Lauren's scent, her mind going back to that day in the Ash's quarters.

"It was you. You're her, the woman who I ran into that day." Lauren looks away shyly. She and Bo had met once before but only briefly. Bo was being escorted out of the Ash's compound by three very large men.

Bo had been invited by the Ash, in the hope that he could convince her to join The Light. She refused. The Ash had tried to threaten the brunette, which she did not well to. A fight had broken out, Bo breaking the jaw of one of the men on the security team in the process. Lauren had been walking in just as Bo was being chased out. They ran right into one another. Bo caught Lauren as she stumbled backwards.

"Stop! Stay where you are!" One of the guards yelled. Bo helped Lauren to gather her things that had fallen to the floor. If not for her helping Lauren she would have escaped. The guards picked her up and carried her off.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was the reason you were caught. I always wondered what happened to you. Did they hurt you? What did they do to you?" Lauren closes her eyes.

"They just showed me the door... Well actually they tossed me out on my ass. But no worries it was one of the fastest flights I've ever been on." Bo smiles, making light of what happened in hopes of making Lauren laugh. She leans in and brushes her nose against Lauren's neck. "You smell just as good now as you did back then. I haven't been able to get you out of my senses. God you're so intoxicating, do you know that?"

Lauren blushes and looks down at her hands. "Thank you" she responds softly. Bo grabs her side and Lauren looks up. She leans in to Bo, but the brunette pulls away.

"I know I need to but I can't. I don't want to feed... to feed off you. I don't think I can b-because it's you." Lauren sits there confused, her eyes drifting to Bo's.

"What do you mean because it's me? I don't understand." Bo turns away from Lauren without answering. "Bo? Bo what is it? You have to feed or you won't heal. It's okay. It is. I do understand."

Bo begins to pull away from Lauren. "No. No I can't. I won't do it. I'm not going to use you that way. Don't ask me to. Please...I won't do it. I can't do it." Lauren sees that Bo is getting upset. Her movements must have made her stitches tear because she begins to bleed. She hunches over breathing heavily.

"Bo calm down. Calm down. We don't have to... but I need you to lie back so I can examine you." Bo reaches out and touches Lauren's face, her eyes fluttering closed. Lauren does not pull away from the touch, she keeps herself focused on the task at hand; helping Bo. The sedative she gave Bo is starting to take affect, her eyelids getting heavy.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bo softly whispers as Lauren is changing the bandages.

"What?" Lauren asks distractedly.

"I want... I want you but I can't have you. I don't want to hurt you. I'm afraid I will hurt you. I  
couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. I won't risk hurting you. I will find another way to feed but it can't be you. It can never be you. Do you get it? You understand?" Bo asks as she sits there trying to control herself. It is hard with Lauren's hands all over her naked body and her aura glowing so brightly. "From the moment I saw you, I wanted you. But I am scared I will hurt you. I have no control over it. I've wanted to taste you from the minute we touched. But what if I lose control?

Dejected, Lauren finally answers Bo. "Oh I see. I'm not... You don't want to because...right you don't want to hurt me." Lauren pulls her hands away from Bo's body. And Bo can see in Lauren's eyes what she is thinking.

"You're wrong. No, no, no. You're wrong. That's not why. Oh god...don't you get it? Can't you feel it? I have wanted you from the first time we literally ran into each other way back when. I have wanted to taste you since we first met. But can't you understand? I want you so much I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself. I might not be able to control myself and you might get hurt." Bo throws herself back landing into the pillows. She opens her eyes and once again Lauren is glowing.

Is this actually happening? Is Bo saying that she can't because she... she's... Lauren did not dare finish her thought. It was not possible, was it? They met one time. How could she? They had that brief encounter; it lasted no more than a few minutes almost a year ago.

"Do you know anything about the kind of Fae I am? You know what I need to survive? I lack control. You could get hurt. Or worse I could kill you. I don't think I could live with that." She looks Lauren straight in the eyes. "I'm in love with you. I love you Doctor Lauren Lewis. For the first time in my life I'm in love." Bo eyes drooped closed. Lauren looked at Bo and realized she wasn't moving. She reached over and felt for a pulse. There was one but barely.

"Oh my god...Bo? Bo can you hear me? Bo? Bo!" She began screaming. Bo still hadn't moved. Lauren started to shake her. "Bo? Bo wake up. Do you hear me? You have to wake up. God you can't tell me you love me then leave me. I just found you. I can't lose you now. Come on damn it wake up! Come back to me please... Bo, come on. Come on, damn it!"

Lauren quickly moves closer to the Fae and gently parts Bo lips with her fingers. "I trust you." She whispers into Bo's ear. She pulls back and brushes her lips over Bo's slowly. Tears that she had fought hard to hold back were running down her face, some dripping on to Bo's face. She repeats herself again. "I trust you."

"Hey Lauren." Kenzi called out cheerfully as she used her key to enter. "Lauren where are you? I thought my presence was wan..." Kenzi noticed the mess and stopped dead in her tracks. She pulled out her gun as she looked around. She had a bad feeling. She continued in but did it cautiously. She checked the entire first floor. Things were turned over. Stuff was broken. She walked to the back where Lauren's bedroom was. She used her foot to open the door. Once inside she saw Bo's unconscious body sprawled out across Lauren's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzi stands in the doorway of her best friend's bedroom not moving, eyes darting all over trying to process it all.

"What the fuck! Bo? Bo, are you alright? Bo can you answer me? Are you able to move?" She asks as she slowly moves inside. She tightens her grip on her gun. Once inside she is leaning over Bo's body, gun still in hand as she checks for a pulse. "Shit! Shit! Shit" she yells.

Just then she hears movement coming from the front of the house. She pulls the cover over Bo's body and grips her 45 semi-automatic as she takes off the safety. She then heads to check out the noise. The living room is still dark. She follows the noise. She can see a figure moving in the shadows and proceeds with caution. She is able to sneak up on the intruder.

"If you make a move I'm going to blow your head off. What the hell happened to her and where is Lauren?" She puts her gun to the person's head.

"When you say her, you mean the sexy naked broad on the bed or the sweet tasting blonde?" He laughs. Kenzi's body tenses up. She whacks the guy across the head.

"And now your million dollar question, remember this is the do or die round. Keep in mind you have only 10 seconds left on the clock. I'm only going to ask you one more time and the clock starts as soon as the question is asked. What did you do to the brunette? And where the fuck is Lauren? Where's the blonde? Ten. Nine..." She presses the muzzle of the gun harder against the intruder's skull. "Eight. Seven. Six. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Dead man walking. Five. Four. Threeeee..."

"You don't have the guts to pull that trigger sweetheart." The man answers coldly. "But if you must know we had a party with your two little lesbo friends. I have to say the blonde had a little fight in her. But you know what? She settled down after she had a lot of me in her." He laughs.

"Two. One." Kenzi makes a loud buzzer sound. "Ehhhhhh... That was the wrong answer mother fucker!" She pulls the trigger. BLAM! Blood splatters on her face and jacket. The man drops to the floor. As she goes to step over his body she hears another noise. In a character voice Kenzi says, "Bob will you tell the next contestant what he's won," as she searches for the source of the noise.

She carefully walks around until she comes to a hall closet. She steadies herself then snatches it open. There is a man holding a gun to her Lauren's head. She looks at Lauren carefully. She's topless and her face is swollen. Kenzi steps back, tightens her grip on her gun and demands Lauren's freedom. "Let her go!"

"Where is my partner? We're going to walk out of here first." The man pulls Lauren closer to him. Kenzi laughs.

"That's going to be a little hard considering..." She stops talking but smiles.

"I said where is my partner?" He demands, grabbing Lauren by her hair. Kenzi looks down at the front of her jacket.

"Im wearing him." She smirks, moving the gun to the side. Her jacket is covered in blood and a yellowish stain. The man's eyes go wide.

"You bitch! You fucking bitch. You killed my partner! I'm going to kill your little friend." Kenzi stares at Lauren's face. Then she sees that Lauren is topless again.

"Now that's where you're wrong. You two pigs touched her. You raped my BEST friend! Someone else, um meaning you, is definitely going to die! And I don't have the patience for this shit another minute. I'm giving you your last chance to let her go. If you don't..." She did not give the guy the chance to respond. The man starts to ready his gun at Lauren. He fires. Kenzi yells "BORED NOW!" Triggers are pulled. Lauren screams. She and the intruder fall from the impact of the bullets.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N this chapter is mainly all about Bo. All about her internal battle at being Fae. Cause she was raised by humans after all. So it's no wonder she likes us. And one particular curious human at that. Lauren will be making small cameo appearance. As will her best friend Kenzi.**

She needed it so badly. She wanted it less. Bo desperately fought the urge to give in and feed off of Lauren. It would have been so easy. It would have ended her pain, while at the same time unleashing upon her world something that could cause more hurt and pain. Herself. No she would stay true to her heart and not give in to her nature. She would not give in to her sexual animal.  
She knew from the very first time she touched Lauren, looked into her warm chocolate eyes that Lauren was her. She was the one person, the only human to be able to give her what she so secretly craved. After their first encounter Bo began to watch this human woman. It did not take long for her to see that she and Lauren were the same, especially in the ways of the heart. They both just wanted someone to love and feel that love in return. But unlike Lauren, Bo builds up walls not to keep people out but more so to keep parts of herself locked away.

In the months that Bo watched Lauren she knew the doctor was a feast to het senses. And the beautiful doctor wad having a steamy hot affair with her imagination. Bo had long decided that Dr. Lauren Lewis was a torture machine of mental pleasure. She had literally taken up residency in a small corner of Bo's mind but a big enough space that she was able to affect Bo. In the beginning she would only come to Bo when she slept, but since watching the doctor out of the lab with her friend Kenzi, seeing the woman laugh and just be someone other than the doctor, she then had the ability to slip into her waking moments as well.

Kenzi called her cop friends to help with the cleanup of the two very dead bodies that were splattered all over Lauren's living room. Now they sat stitching up Lauren's flesh wound and caring for Bo who was unconscious because she refused to feed from Lauren.

"So Doc, she didn't want to feed from you? She would rather let herself be sick and in pain, risking her own death because she's worried about hurting you? Ehhh... Oh my god she loves you." Kenzi shouts. She grabs her best friend from behind, wrapping her arms around Lauren momentarily forgetting about the small injury. "She loves you! She loves you! She loves you that much. Holy shit! She's in love with you. This woman is in love with you. She has to be. Lauren seriously, why else would she have risked her own life? I mean look at her."

Lauren did just that. She really looked at the woman lying in her bed sick and god only knew what else. All because she was afraid of hurting her. Suddenly overwhelmed by Bo's gesture her hand began to shake as she sat trying to cool Bo off and bring down her body temperature.

Lauren spoke very softly, as Kenzi held her hands from shaking. "I don't even know her. We had one and it was very brief, but just one encounter about a year or so ago. Besides look at her. She's sexy and beautiful and no way can she be attracted to someone like me. None the less love me. She could have any woman or guy for that matter. You think she would want me? You think she's going to just settle?" Lauren asked almost yelling, Kenzi gave her best friend the look.

"Well let's see? Your 5'11", you're a blonde with one smoking body for someone who never hits the gym. And seriously you're telling me Yoga and Pilates gave you that ass? Not that I've ever looked cause... hello I love driving stick. Though I have heard people make comments about your ass. And you're way smart. Dare I say way too intelligent? You have a big old heart. And you always smell great."

Lauren stops and looks at her best friend. She jokingly asks "Why, Kenzington are you hitting on me?" Kenzi jumps up.

"Whoa there! You are not to call me that remember? No full name remember? It's so not good for my rep to look like this and be called that. Besides I stopped being that person so long ago. So shhh... someone might hear you" Kenzi looked around, laughing, pretending to be nervous.

All the while there was a war going on inside Bo's head. The voice was back taunting her again. "Don't like the thing you've become?" It sneered. "You were nothing, you are nothing without me. You were nothing before me. I offered you the world and you greedily took it. You have power...then she comes along, this weak human and just like that you want to throw it all away. You want to pick her over me and she doesn't even know you exist. She will never love you. You're a thing, a Fae and you have needs. She won't understand. She will think you're disgusting. She won't understand you need to feed. You will be nothing more than a freak to her. She will never love you. Do you really think you can control me? I WANT WHAT WE AGREED UPON!" The voice was booming inside of Bo's head.

"Come on..." The voice was now whispering. "Just one small taste of her..." Bo's mind drifted to Lauren. "Nooooo!" The voice screamed. "She's the reason why you're trying to control me to begin with. Lauren... "It said it like it was something dirty. "I won't let you have her. I won't allow you to love her. She is just human. She is ours for the taking. And we will take. We will take and take. We will use and abuse her. We will have sex with her. We will fuck her. But you will not love her. She is for our games. She is for physical pleasure. We will use her. And in the end when I am tired of her and we find another we will feed off her and drain her. Kill her. She has to go. She has to die. We can't share you. I won't share you. You belong to me. And soon enough she will belong to me as well. I will have a new pet."

Lauren is gently caressing Bo's face when her eyes suddenly open. Lauren notices right away they are a strange blue color.

There is a war going on inside Bo and losing is not an option. Her inner demons are battling for control of her psyche. You have human Bo and you have Fae Bo. Human Bo is many different things on different levels. In some aspects she is a warrior, she is also a fighter and most definitely a killer. Being Fae she has the strength of over a hundred men. Yet when it comes to facing herself none of that even matters. Having to face a part of herself she thinks is her true nature, she is like a scared little child. As Bo lays unconscious she is in a stranger's house that is her mind.

They stand there facing one another, the human side of Bo and her dark Fae side. They are the same and very different for similar reasons. Bo looks herself in the eyes. "I can't do this. I can't hurt her. I love her. She can love..."Fae Bo cuts her off.

"You can't really believe that? And it's not that she can't love you. More like she won't love you. You are a Succubus. You feed on sexual energy. SEX is not just who but what you are. You can't go without it. And I won't go without it. This whole idea of love doesn't suite you. It doesn't suite us. Because you and I...I am a big part of you. I refuse to let you let her come between that or us. But we..." Fae Bo points back and forth between them, "we can share the good doctor and we do not have to drain her right away if that makes it any easier for you?"

Human Bo slowly backs away from Fae Bo. "You're sick you know that? She isn't a toy. She's not ours to use in such a way."

Fae Bo grabs human Bo. "You can't win. I am going to get out of here and when I do Lauren is the first person I'll pay a visit." Bo's eyes open. Lauren notices they are a strange blue.

"Oh thank god... You're awake. Are you alright? I was scared I had lost you." Lauren rushes out all in one breath. Bo smiles at her. She looks down and sees she is hooked up to a small machine. Lauren touches her face. "Bo I have to ask you a question. I don't want you to get upset. But when was the last time you fed?" Bo flinched at hearing it. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Not for two or three days before coming here. So I guess it's been almost five days now." Lauren just shook her head. While Bo was unconscious Lauren had done more research into Bo's kind of Fae. It has been too long and Bo has not fully healed even with all the medical attention she has been giving her. She reached out and held Bo's face. She leaned in with the pretence on checking her vitals when she just kissed her. Surprised Bo couldn't move. It took a minute but she did kiss Lauren back. The kiss was long and deep, both women enjoying the taste of the other. Lauren pulls slightly away and Bo opens her eyes, they are a bright blue.

Lauren looks her directly in her eyes and says "I want you to trust me. I want you to feed." Before Bo has a chance to refuse Lauren's mouth is back on hers. "Take from me what you need. I trust you." she breathes out.

She did not know what to except. She had never been fed upon before. She waited. At first Bo did not move, she was too afraid. Her eyes started to water up. "I trust you. It's okay. Bo you're not going to heal if you don't. If you don't heal then I can't ask you out to dinner to properly thank you for saving my best friend's life." She smiles at Bo. Bo summons up the courage. She leans forward but Lauren stops her and leans over Bo. She hovers above Bo watching her strange blue eyes continue to water. "It's okay. It is. Feed Bo. You're not taking. I'm offering myself to you. I want you to feed from me. I trust you."

Bo began kissing Lauren. It was a just kiss but then Lauren began to feel something. Her eyes closed as she started to feel a little light headed. But what she felt most was how her body was coming alive, especially in her lower region. She could feel her body as it came to life. Her nipples grew hard against the light fabric of her shirt. Her panties were getting soaked as if a damn inside her had just broken. Her breathing was ragged. Her clothes were soaked in sweat as if she had just run a marathon. Her nerves were on fire. She could not see straight. All she could do was feel and boy was she feeling. From the strands of her hair to the tips of her toes... She was definitely feeling. It was as if someone had just poured liquid fire down her throat. It was burning hot but it did not hurt. It felt just the opposite. She was not sure how long Bo fed but it felt like it was for days. She was sure it was no longer than a minute or two then it was over.

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Bo's and closed her eyes. Bo opened her eyes. She feared the worst when Lauren did not answer. Lauren felt Bo trembling. "Shhh...Don't. I'm okay. I just need to gather my senses is all."

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren pulling the human right on top of her with such force Lauren feared she would re-open her wound. She pulled back to check. To her surprise the wound was no longer a wound. She pulled away the bandage and was surprised. The wound was gone. She went to move but Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist tighter.

"No it's okay. You don't have to..." She stopped talking and just kissed Lauren again. They stayed kissing until Kenzi burst in. "Yo Lauren I went and grabbed us..." she looked and dropped the bag of food she had bought. "But I can see you're busy so I will just leave the food and call you later." She smiles at Lauren. "Yo Bo I will catch you later. And try not to eat too much." she laughed as she closed the bedroom door.

"Wow that was...I... so that's...I mean you...so feeding? That's what's it's like to be fed upon by a succubus? W-I mean I can just imagine what the sex..." Lauren closed her mouth and tried to catch her breath.

Lauren sat still trying to catch her breath. Bo could not help but notice how Lauren's breasts were moving up and down, erect nipples softly calling out to her. Bo's eyes were slowly raking over Lauren's body.

"Bo I..." Lauren stopped talking when she noticed how Bo was staring at her. She became really flushed. Bo's eyes were practically glowing. Bo herself was trembling and holding on tightly to the sheets. Lauren remembered something she had read about a succubus.

After prying one of Bo's hands free from the sheets, which she had torn, Lauren placed that hand on her face and guided it slowly down her body. Bo had tears running down her face, she was so afraid. She tried to pull her hand away but Lauren would not let her go.

"It's okay. I promise its okay. Come here Bo." Bo let herself be pulled forward. "I'm going to kiss you.  
It's my turn to feed." She said as she leaned into Bo's space. Bo was so surprised by Lauren's remark she let herself be pulled in. Before she knew it Lauren's mouth was on her neck nibbling away. "I'm hungry for you...so very hungry..." Lauren whispered as she pushed Bo on to her back. "So... now that you're all healed... What would you like..." She bites Bo's neck, "to eat?" She licked again. Bo was not able to talk. Bo went to touch Lauren but pulled her hand back. "It's okay. Touch me. You can touch me."

Bo looked Lauren in her eyes. "Do you...could you ever see yourself with...with someone who is different from you? Someone, a woman, who loves you but who isn't like you? What if she wasn't human? Well she's part human anyway." Lauren looks at Bo. "She? No I'm sorry I don't see myself with this woman." Bo's mouth fell open. Lauren quickly finished "but if YOU were wanting to know if I would like to be with you the answer is definitely yes."

Lauren saw the blue light in Bo's eyes go away. More tears. She hugged her. "Would you like to have dinner with me Friday? I would love to cook for you." Both women smiled. "Why me?" Lauren asked suddenly. Bo caressed Lauren's face.

"I have a confession to make. I have been watching you for some time now." Lauren looked away from Bo and down at her hands. "Hey" Bo puts her finger under Lauren's chin. "I have wanted you since the first time we met. When we ran into one another and I held you by the waist to stop you  
from falling and you looked into my eyes...you smelled so good." Bo pressed her face into Lauren's neck. "You smell so good. So amazingly good. I want you Lauren. I want...but I am a succubus. Can you...I mean you know what that means? I have needs. I have no control. I don't want to hurt you. I'm afraid of hurting you. "Bo began to get agitated at the thought of hurting Lauren.

"I trust you. And Bo you fed off me today. I'm still alive. I can help you learn to control it if you want." Lauren offered.

"You want to help me? You would do that? You can do that? Yes please." Bo hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am once again going to take you all back inside Bo's mind where she is in a battle with her inner demons, who want to control her psyche.

Fae Bo's POV

Let me tell you something about me, Bo Dennis. I used to be a pathetic creature. I was always slinking away. I was deprived of love by my natural parents who saw fit to abandon me. I was put in foster care where my life was a living hell. I was picked on and bullied for being smart, unless someone needed those smarts to use to their advantage. Now I live an animal life, with animal behaviours, animal habits. I growl and snarl. Snarling and growling makes people shrink away from me. They now fear me. Being Fae I have the strength of over a hundred men. I am too attractive for any man to ignore... any woman for that matter. I am a fighter. I am most definitely a killer! I have no conscious. I SERVE NO ONE!

And now she thinks that I will allow her to just lock me away as if I don't matter! As if I do not matter! She wants to control me. She meets a human, a weak human woman, a Dr. Lewis, Lauren Lewis and decides I'm no longer needed. She loves this human. She is in love with her, she tells me. She tells me she wants to be with this human and only her. There is no way I'm going to let it happen. I will not allow this human to come between us.

I use them for my sexual pleasure. It's my way. It's my nature. I feed off humans. I drain and kill humans. They are my plays things when I am bored. They are my food when I am hungry. They are mine for the taking and I like to take them. It's my nature you see.

Then along comes this human woman, Dr. Lauren Lewis, and now I am not enough for Bo. She wants this weak human but for all the wrong reasons. She tells me she loves this human, that she is in love with her. I am a succubus! I DO NOT FEEL. I especially do not feel love. I AM ALL ABOUT SEX YOU SEE. IT'S JUST MY nature. But now she wants to feel. Bo has feelings for this human. I cannot allow this. I will not allow this. I will not let this Dr. Lauren Lewis take what's mine. Bo belongs to me. BO IS MINE! I do not plan on sharing her. Not with anyone.

Bo is having another restless night of tossing and turning. Her body cannot relax because her brain is too wired. She is going another round with herself. Fae Bo could not believe what she was hearing. Bo's response sent Fae Bo off into a jealousy induced tirade. Fae Bo took a few steps back and began to pace up and down, her back turned to Bo. Her voice was that of a hurt child.

"You want to be with her instead of me?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer she began to get enraged. "Who in the hell do you think you are talking to? She's nothing compared to me. I'm stronger than her. I have more power than her. I... I could give you anything you want. She can't do that for you. Look, you don't really want to be it, the dominant personality. You'd never make it. You're too weak. Lauren may be smarter than me but, hey, that's no biggie, I'm street smart. Don't do this to me. You don't want to control me. Do you really want to put me on a leash?" She asked softly.

"You're jealous of her." Bo dared state. There was a long silence. "Answer me. Please look at me." She turned Fae Bo around by the shoulders. There were tears running down her face. Bo pulled her in for a hug, which Fae Bo gladly accepted. She held Bo for a few seconds until she pulled away and pushed Bo away from her violently.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN! NOT FUCKING EVER!" She yelled at Bo as she backed away, wiping away tears. Her voice dropped. "I won't let her have you." Bo ran her hand through her hair.

"It's not up to you. I love her. I'm in love with Lauren. I need her." Bo tried to explain. Fae Bo grabbed her by her neck.

"I will not let her have you. I'm going to kill her. Better yet I'm going to make you kill her. If you try to control me, try to be the dominant one, I will fight you and win. Then for kicks I'm going to drain and kill Lauren but not before I rape her. I won't be controlled!" she yelled as she shoved Bo away and faded into the darkness.

Bo woke up startled. Her hands were trembling. She was covered in sweat. She looked around frantically. "Oh my god... Sh-she's going to make me hurt Lauren. I can't let myself do it. I have to stay away. Shit! I can't not see her, she's the only one who can help me. She wants to help me." Bo flopped back into the pillows. Suddenly she was up and panicked. "Damn it! Fuck! We have a date Friday. She's cooking me dinner. What the hell am I going to do? I can't let me hurt her." Bo turned and put her fist through a wall.

Later that evening Bo sat on the couch trying not to think. As she started to finally doze off she heard a knock at her door. She stood and dragged herself over.

"Hey you." Lauren smiled at a very surprised Bo. She pulled a bag from behind her back. "I was in the area and thought I'd drop in to say 'Hi'." Bo reached out and pulled Lauren to her. Lauren smiled and hugged Bo back. They walked into Bo's apartment. While kissing Bo on the cheek she checked on her. "I wanted to see how you were doing, wanted to find out when you wanted to get started on us working on your control." Lauren felt Bo stiffen against her.

There was something very calming about being held by Lauren. Bo could not help but smile as she sat next to her eating, Lauren had made her a home cooked meal. They sat talking about the possible ways and treatments to help Bo get control of herself. Bo looked up from her plate of food to notice Lauren not eating but staring at her. She gulped down the fork full of food.

"What's wrong? You're not eating." She said right before taking another fork of food. Lauren just smiled at her for another moment.

"Wrong? Oh nothing is wrong. I can't believe I'm here, with you at your place. THE infamous Bo. You know, down at the lab there are so many stories told about you. You're like a legend." Lauren laughed as she began to eat again. Bo leaned forward. She held Lauren's hand.

"Lauren I want you to know me, to know the real Bo. I want to show you me. I have wanted to since we first met. Are you sure about all this? About wanting me? I will understand if you were just caught up in the whole nature of unravelling the mystery of Bo." She said quietly.

When Lauren did not answer right away Bo suddenly stood up and went to walk away. Lauren stopped eating all together, pushed both of their plates aside and pulled Bo back to the couch and sat very close to her. Brushing some hair out of Bo's face she leans in and kisses Bo on the cheek. She rests her forehead against Bo's. They sat looking deep into one another's eyes. Lauren wanted Bo to see the answer to her own question.

"Trust me Bo you are more than scientific curiosity. I have a confession to make to you. That day we first met... our little run in stayed with me too. I wanted to look for you and talk to you but you disappeared. I had no way of going about getting to you. Plus I thought it was all one sided, the attraction. I am just a human woman after all. I had no reason to think someone like you would even notice me. And just in case you haven't noticed I'm something of a geek. I'm all sciencey. I have heard and seen some of your sexual conquests. I'm nothing like them. I'm not in their league Bo. I..."  
Bo didn't let Lauren finish what she was saying. She kissed her.

"You are more than scientific curiosity." She kept hearing Lauren say over and over again in her head. Suddenly the door in Bo's mind flung open. Far Bo walked in and yelled at Bo as she glared at her.

"SHUT UP! I'm starting to find you very annoying. I'm going to put an end to this. Don't worry one day you will thank me. We're not important to her anyway. You know I'm right. She's weak like all humans. They're all mindless sheep. But enough about her...let's talk about me." She got in Bo's face. "How much longer do you think I'm going to let this go on? How much longer do you think I'm going to let her try and come between us? How long before I make you hurt her? I want control. Now!" She yelled. Bo shook her head no, to the surprise of Fae Bo.

"Don't make me..." Her voice goes soft again. "Okay look I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me have to hurt you. You and me are the same. I can feel it." She smiled before she continued "Look I promise not to hurt Lauren if you give me full control."

Bo stood facing herself defiant. "I can't. I don't trust you. I love her and I won't let you hurt her." Bo answers.

Fae Bo flies into a rage. "What? What the hell did you just say? You don't trust me? You love her? Stop saying that. I want you to stop saying that! You are a succubus. You are not capable of love. It's not in our nature. Don't ever say those words again."

Bo gathered herself and repeated them again. "I love her. I have a chance at love. I have a chance at something special and I'm going to take it. Lauren can love me. She told me she wants to get to know me, spend time with me. She feels it too. Why can't you be happy with knowing we could have more than the supposed norm? I want to be with Lauren. She could love me if I open myself up to it, to her."

Fae Bo punched Bo in the face, sending her head snapping back as blood spurted through the air. "I am done with having to have this same conversation with you over and over." Those would be the last words Bo heard before her world went dark. Fae Bo then dragged her body across the room, dumping it in the corner before fading away.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night...

Bo could not believe it. Right next to her was the woman of her dreams. Lauren had stopped over to check on Bo's injuries and to talk about setting up the time for her learning to control her hunger, her need to feed, without killing. At the moment Lauren sat there going on about how she intended to help Bo. She was using science terms big and small, none of which Bo understood but she found it all to be the most sexiest things ever.

They sat on the couch eating, talking, laughing and getting to know one another. Their conversation flowed naturally. Both women feeling at ease with the other. Bo opened up and told Lauren about her childhood and what it was like for her having to grow up in foster care. Lauren told Bo about her childhood. Not as sad as Bo's, but sad none the less.

Lauren dared to venture into a very personal area but felt it important in terms of being able to help Bo with her hunger. While in the lab she had accessed the file on Bo's kind of Fae, but she wanted to hear it from Bo. She wanted it from Bo's perspective. "So...sex...a succubus needs it, a strong sexual sex life to...to survive. It's ehhh...uhhh very personal and different for each Fae I would assume." It was difficult for Bo to talk about because before Lauren no one had ever asked.

"Yeah," Bo whispered. It took a minute but Bo finally brought her eyes to meet Lauren's. " Before I met you a couple of weeks ago when I was hurt and you nursed me back to health...Before you, I had never fed without draining. You are the very first person, human or Fae, I haven't..." Bo stopped herself from saying the words.

So Lauren said it for her. "I'm the first you didn't kill?" She asked. Ashamed, Bo once again had to look away from Lauren. With her eyes closed tight she started to open up.

"I've never had this before. What you and I have now." Bo whispered.

"What's that?" Lauren asked.

Bo settled back into the couch. "A real friendship. You wanting to know me. You popping over to bring me dinner. And you really wanting to help me with no hidden agenda. You being the woman I want to give myself to in mind and soul. I trust you Lauren. I trust you like I have never been able to trust before. You make me feel. It's not about my hunger or feeding or the healing. It's not even the sex. I trust that with you I can open up and give of my heart freely. For the first time in my life I want to be vulnerable to the aspects of me that are important."

Bo woke with a start. She realized she and Lauren had fallen to sleep on the couch. Lauren woke beside her and looked at Bo with sleepy eyes. Bo smiled at her. She looked down at her watch. "Wow it's late." The blonde blinked down at her watch and nodded.

"I should probably..." she pointed at the door and went to get up. She paused. "Or I can stay?" When Bo looked up she continued. "We could sleep together..." Two set of brown eyes widened. "No, no I didn't mean...Mmm..." Lauren closed her eyes and swallowed, turning pink as she smiled self consciously. She waved her hand absently and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I meant we could sleep, just sleep, together, in the same bed. Nothing else...I mean if you wanted or..." She stopped herself and risked a look in Bo's direction.

Bo just sat there. She heard the words come from Lauren's mouth but still couldn't bring herself to believe it. She always had a tight reign over her every emotion but Lauren always seemed to find ways to chip away at her armour. There she sat teetering on the edge. She had never felt more wanted in her life. Lauren wanted to sleep with her. Just sleep. Or was it just Bo's heart playing games with her mind? She was a succubus after all. It was not possible for anyone to see her for more than just sex or at least that is what she has been told so often. Lauren could see what Bo was thinking. She somehow knew. She knelt down in front of Bo.

"I want to sleep with you Bo. I want to hold you in my arms and cuddle you all night. I want to watch you sleep. I want to caress you as I hold you to me. Would that be okay?" Lauren waited.

Half crying Bo leaned forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Lauren. "Yes please."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Let's take another trip inside Bo's head. Things are getting ugly between Bo and her darker Fae side. **

Bo was too emotionally excited to sleep. How could she not be? Lauren was not only in bed with her, but still alive. She could feel Lauren's breath on her neck. Lauren was partially wrapped around Bo, Her arms and legs trapping her. Bo never felt freer in her life as she did cuddled up close with Lauren. Not once had Lauren made any attempts at sex.

Bo turned to face Lauren. She simply stared at Lauren's face. Right away she could feel warm air coming from Lauren's mouth. It was in that instant the voice started. "You have to let me out. Now!" Said the voice. She closed her eyes tightly to try and control herself. There she stood facing herself.

"I'm not letting you out. I know what you want to do. You want to hurt her. You want me to help you hurt Lauren. I'm not going to do it. I'm not hurting the only woman who wants to help me." She told herself.

Fae Bo stepped closer. "Don't say it. Don't you fucking say it!" She yelled.

Bo ignored her. "I love her. I'm in love with her and I will not let you hurt her. Do you see her? Look at me!" Bo grabbed herself. "I can't let you harm her. I won't let you free. You want to hurt the one person who sees me and I can't let you do that."

Fae Bo snatched away. "You can't? You won't? She sees the real you? I am the real you!" Fae Bo yelled. Grabbing Bo by her throat and slamming her into a wall "If it wasn't for me, you would have given up. I gave you reason to go on. I am the reason you are here. Like it or not I am your anchor."

Bo tried to pull away but Fae Bo wouldn't let her. She tightened her grip. Bo closed her eyes and tried to control herself but she could not. "My anchor? No you aren't! You are drowning me. You are using me. You are just like them. You use me. You want control but I won't give it to you. I can't! I won't!" She yelled. Fae Bo was growing angrier.

"Using you? I am the one who has been kept in this prison. I am the real you. I deserve my freedom. I deserve to be alive, to be dominant. I want to breathe some fresh air. I keep you alive. If not for me you would have caved in long ago to the torment from the treatment you received from the other kids, from society. If it wasn't for me you would be alone." Fae Bo cried out in frustration.

Bo grabbed Fae Bo hands and shoved her back. "I am alone. It's all because of you I am alone. You have to kill. Even when it isn't needed you kill. There have been times we could have fed and just walked away but you had to be greedy. You had to take and take and keep on taking. How many people have we killed? How many? We have such a high body count. And why? It's not because we were ever in any danger. It's not because of the threat of exposure. It's because you wanted to. You like it. You like the feel of it. Well it sickens me and I'm done. I am done with it all. I'm done with all the one night stands. I have had enough, more than enough. I want Lauren and all she has to offer. I am in love with her and it feels good. You are just going to have to except that. I am not letting you out. I am not letting you free. I love her and she loves me. I'm going to be with her if she lets me. You're just going to have to except that."

Just then a warm hand began to touch and caress Bo's face. She opened her eyes to a pair of warm brown eyes. Bo could not help but smile. Lauren kissed her on her nose. "Hey you..." she whispered as Bo snuggled even closer to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Bo felt Lauren moving. She eased closer. Right away she could tell Lauren was having a bad dream. She wasn't sure what to do. She froze. She did not want to use her power on Lauren without permission. But she couldn't take just watching and doing nothing.

The man was ripping and pawing at Lauren's shirt. When she tried to resist she was slapped hard across the face. She could taste the blood in her mouth. But then she heard footsteps. It was the second intruder. He grabbed the man on top of Lauren.

"We have got to go! We need to get out of here now!" He yelled as he dragged the man away from Lauren.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not going until I get me some pussy from blondie here. Now you go back and have fun with that bitch in the bedroom. Blondie and I were just coming to an understanding." He turned and winked at Lauren. The other guy was scared and very jumpy.

"No way. I'm not going back in there. I'm not into fucking a corpse! I'm getting out of here." The man attacking Lauren turned to the other guy.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled. The other man was on edge. Her attacker took his eyes off her and she was up and moving.

Lauren stood. She made an attempt to get to Bo. Her attacker grabbed her. She kneed him in his balls. He nearly fell over from the pain. She ran by the ranting guy. She burst through the door to find Bo unconscious. She felt for and got a pulse. It was there but barely. She knew Bo was in no condition to fight the guy off if he found out she was alive and easy prey. Instead of getting away she knew she could not leave, not when she was so vulnerable. She could hear the men arguing. She kissed Bo and made up her mind.

She took a deep breath and went running back into the living room screaming. "You killed her! You killed her! She's dead and you killed her. You're a murderer!" She ran up to the scared guy and started swinging at him. The guy turned even paler than he already was. So scared he did not even try to defend himself. It was working. She could see it in his eyes.

His partner grabbed her and was about to punch her in the face when they heard someone at the front door. They both looked back towards where Bo was. They knew it was time to go. They began whispering to one another. Lauren got dragged into the hall closet by one. The other pulled out his gun and waited for the person to get close. Kenzi had a bad feeling the second she walked in. She looked around and saw things out of place. Lauren was one of the most organized people she knew. Everything had a place and it was always in it. But it was not. She knew something was wrong.

Bo could not wait another minute. She reached out and gently touched Lauren's arm and sent a small pulse through her fingers. She waited. Slowly but surely she saw Lauren beginning to breathe evenly again. She rested her forehead against Lauren's. Tears slowly made their way down Bo's cheeks. Lauren opened her eyes to find Bo crying. She untangled her arms, rested a finger on Bo's face and caught one. "I'm fine." she said.

Bo snuggled up closer to Lauren. "What is it? What's wrong? Lauren you can tell me. Please tell me." Bo whispered. Lauren took a deep breath and explained everything that happened that night. When she was done Bo held her tightly. "Y-you...you saved...you risked your life to protect me? You put yourself in harm's way to make sure I didn't get hurt. My god you could have been hurt or worse. Shit Lauren!" Bo kissed Lauren gently. Neither woman wanted to let go of the other. They stayed in bed just holding one another tight. Lauren didn't care about being late getting into work. But Bo worried. "I guess you should be getting up now. You need to be in the lab right?" She had such a sad look on her face as she asked.

"Or I could stay...that is...if you...I mean...yeah I should but if you want me...in bed with you a little longer..." Lauren stuttered. A big smile was on Bo's face.

"Yes please. Oh I could make breakfast. Are you hungry? What would you like? No wait. Don't tell me. How about I surprise you?" She asked excitedly. Lauren shook her head yes. Just as Bo was getting ready to get out of bed Lauren stopped her.

"Bo last night amazing. We should do it again...sleep together." She looked shyly away.

"Yeah?" Bo asked.

"Yeah" Lauren replied back softly. Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren. She then told her to stay put as she happily went off to cook.

Bo threw on sweatpants on top of the shorts she slept in. Then she took off for the kitchen. She was humming and dancing around as she decided on what to cook. In no time at all Lauren could smell the aroma of different things but she wanted to be surprised so she did not let herself try and guess what foods they were.

On the other side of town Kenzi was not able to stop crying. She could not stop her mind from the onslaught of images about Lauren's rape. She wondered why she did not beat the shit out of the two men rather than kill them. _I should have tortured them first. _Her phone went off again. She knew who it was without even looking at the caller ID.

When the song played she did have to smile. "I'm Too Sexy" was blaring. She has been avoiding Lauren since it happened. She blamed herself. She finally gave in and listened to the voice mail. "Damn it Kenzington I need to talk to you. I really don't want to have this conversation over the phone. I'd like to see my best friend face to face for this, but you won't answer your phone. You're not home when I drop by. Come on. Since you won't talk to me or see me you leave me no choice but to say this to your phone instead of looking you in those beautiful eyes of yours."

"Okay here it goes... I wasn't raped. If you had not shown up when you did then it probably would have happened. You scared the guy when you came bursting in just gabbing away, you and your bad timing interrupted him. Kenzington please talk to me. Please stop avoiding me. Talk to me. I need you. I need my best friend. I want to tell you the good news. You're not going to believe this but... I slept with Bo last night. I'm at her place right now. I'm not going into the lab today. I'm spending more time with Bo. Call me okay? I love you. And I miss my best friend."

Kenzi sat there stunned. Lauren was not raped. _Holy shit! She's okay. Those pigs didn't touch her? Oh man I have been avoiding her because I didn't want to have her tell me all the shitty details and she is fine. She sounds so happy. I haven't heard her like that for some time now. I have to go see her. And... Whoa...what the... did she say she slept with Bo last night? That she isn't going into the lab? Okay I have known this woman for over 7 years. Let me think...how many times has she slept around with any woman? _Kenzi thought to herself. She held up her hand and began to count. Nope she has never done that. Well that says a lot about Bo. I need to be at the lab first thing in the morning. _I need to all the wonderful dirty nasty details. Well good for you. _

**Next morning**

Lauren sat at her desk with a dopey big smile on her face. Her mind kept drifting back to Bo and the feel of the Fae's body. It was one of the best night's sleep and best days she has had in a while. _I would have never imagined me asking a woman to sleep with me would be so delicious. God her body...it is toned with muscles in all the right places. She is definitely a keeper._ She thought to herself.

"Yo, DocOctoPussy...I want to hear all the dirty, nasty details. Now! So spill it." Lauren jumped up and hugged Kenzi.

"Don't you ever do this again, not answer my calls. I was afraid you were going to do something stupid. Like you playing with that gun of yours." Kenzi could not look at Lauren. "Oh my god tell me I'm wrong with what I'm thinking. Tell me you weren't going to..." She grabbed her best friend and they both began to cry. They stood holding one another and just crying.

"Tell me about Bo" Kenzi demanded. It was Lauren's turn to look away. Kenzi walked over to Lauren's desk and sat down. She crossed her arms and waited. When Lauren did not spill she laughed. Then she picked up Lauren's cell off the desk and dialled her own number. She smiled when it started playing. "I'm too sexy" Lauren tried to grab the phone out of Kenzi's hand but her best friend dodged her. It was Kenzi's ringtone for Lauren.

"Spill it! I want details and I want them right now." Kenzi finally answered her phone. Lauren looked around.

"Okay, okay but not here." she whispered. "Tonight at my place. Just meet me later and I will tell you everything. Now get out I have to do more research on Bo. I'm helping her with her control."

Kenzi smiled "Oh I just bet you are. See you tonight."

Bo was having trouble getting Lauren out of her mind too. She sat in her bedroom staring at her bed. When it became too much she climbed in and smelled the pillow Lauren used. She inhaled deeply.

Fae Bo fully knew the only thing that was standing in her way of total dominance over Bo was Lauren. She could partly understand why Bo was so attracted to the good doctor. Fae Bo wanted Lauren too. But she wanted her as her pet; as her sex slave. She had ideas for the sexy doctor. She could feel herself getting wet as Bo lay there smelling the pillow Lauren slept upon. Her hand went between her legs as she staggered backwards. She fell against the wall and manipulated her pussy. The more Bo took in Lauren's scent the more aroused Fae Bo became. Her body began to tremble as she saw herself fucking Lauren. After a few minutes she exploded all over her fingers. She smiled as Bo thought of Lauren. Fae Bo wanted desperately to have the doctor underneath her, making her want and needy. Then take her. Eventually draining of life for kicks.

She had to somehow stop Bo's idea of being with the human doctor. She saw Lauren as a threat and she would not be threatened by anyone. Especially some mindless weak human. She wanted to kill Lauren for coming into Bo's life and changing her. "I'm not losing my chance because she wants Lauren to love her."

She got angry at the letter Bo wrote Lauren, still fuming from not being able to kill Lauren when she had her in bed. "She was right there. Damn it! She was in bed with us. She was asleep and very vulnerable and Bo wouldn't let me get to her. I was so close to freedom. This madness of Lauren loving her has made Bo turn on me. She's against me. She has dared to betray me. ME! And all because of that bitch Lauren!" She yelled.

Bo's POV  
Let me tell you about me, Bo Dennis. For the most accurate portrait of me I have to start inward. I was a tormented little girl. I was always afraid of myself. I had to imprison what it was I thought I was becoming so I locked away parts of myself. I thought if I did this I would be better off. I was terrified of me. I was frightened, guarded and very desperate. I was a complete contradiction of what anyone might have thought. I was nothing like the person seen by looking at me with the naked eye. I was the opposite. So I built up walls but not for the reason you might think. It's the total opposite I wasn't trying not to risk myself wasn't trying to keep people out as much as I was trying to keep myself in.

I could feel it. She was always there, lurking just below the surface of my exterior lay dormant my inner demons. I kept that side of myself hidden. I was always in control. I realize now, back then I was holding on too tight. The realization that I was different was wearing on me. I was, at times, very uncomfortable in my own skin. I would look in the mirror and not recognize me. The person staring back at me at every glance scared me. She was without the trap of a conscience. And she was somehow slowly coming to the surface, which convinced me I was the monster I always feared I might be. I didn't feel like myself. Looking back now I realize there were two different defining parts of me. There was me, Bo, but also my more aggressive stronger forceful Fae side. She was very aggressive.

Outwardly, I appeared on solid ground. As I got older I could feel it. There is a part of me without the traps of conscience. And this part of me wanted out.

Kenzi and Lauren both sat laughing and talking when Lauren's bell rang. "Are you expecting someone?" Kenzi asked. Lauren went to answer the door. She came back with a large delivery of beautiful flowers. Kenzi saw the envelope sticking out and grabbed it before Lauren could put down the delivery. She ran to the opposite side of the couch just beyond Lauren's reach. She smiled as she opened the note. Her mouth fell open with what she was reading. She tilted her head staring at Lauren.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Ehhh...I thought you told me Bo is a succu-thingy? All they're all about is the sex." Lauren smiled and corrected her.

"She is. She's a succubus. And they are. Why? What is it?" Lauren asked.

"She kinda makes me want to date her. I mean if I were into the whole booby deal" Kenzi joked. But then she became serious. "She is definitely a keeper." Kenzi said as she handed Lauren the note. "You might want to sit down for this." she warned. Lauren took the note. She opened it and began to read. Kenzi sat next to her smiling.

_Lauren,  
Hi, it's Bo. This is all new for me, writing a woman a love letter, so, I'm sorry if it's corny. But I had to tell you how so very much you mean to me. Anyway, I was gonna quote some poetry for you, something along the lines of "Shall I compare thee to a summer rose..." but then I thought about it and decided that I would probably just scare you off if I was that corny. _

_I just wanted to tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, from the second I saw you, you took my breath away. You are the only person I have ever (just) slept with. I never thought it possible but with you I know I will experience many more beautiful firsts. You are very intoxicating Lauren Lewis. I love you. For the first time in my life I am in love. You see there was a point to this babbly little note. And this is my seventh attempt, so can you imagine what I threw out? I wait with baited breathe for your company again._

Lauren sat shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of those who added my little story to their list of favourites and for taking the time to leave me a review. I really need to thank "WritingIsMyFaeSuperPower" for all her help in editing and stuff. **

**Bo's POV**

I am alone. I have been for some time now. I am alone and very lonely. I was trained that loneliness is a human condition. Living among the animals I lost most of my human traits. I finally came to realize that nothing would ever fill that space left by the abandonment of my parents. The best thing is to know myself. I thought I knew all there was to know about me. I was wrong. I have come to learn at times one can be a prisoner of their own devices. So young and so well guarded I had become lost in my own world. I became an inmate in my own self imposed prison. I'm not sure if even the law could come up with a better, more severe punishment for me than what I was able to do to myself.

Self exile in and of itself was far more torturous than what any law could have done. Having to live alone inside my head, to relive the day I killed someone. I don't even know how it happened.  
I fought against it. The more I fought, the more I struggled with her, the weaker I became. Some thing was inside me. I can remember feeling all the darkness. It was becoming a part of me. With my soul tired and burdened I got used to carrying the pain. I fated myself to always suffer with the constant memories.

**Fae Bo POV**

I believe this isn't about where it is she ended up as much as it is more about how she arrived. She spent all those restless years fighting me. Her inner landscape was one she had never really known. So one day I made it so she had no choice. I made her choose to have no choice. I knew if she just released some control of her bad passions, which were always straining at the leash, always there only too ready, that the moment her leash was gone I would be free to have my way. In doing so it was then she made the most shocking self-revelations.

I remember it so well, the day when she finally let go. She lay on the floor unconscious in so much pain. This was my chance. I had been inside her all her life. I knew she always sensed me. This is why she was afraid of herself. This was my chance for freedom. I took it. I took my time flowing through her body. I flowed through her without the usual barriers to stop me. The body I knew so well. This body I have co-existed in all our lives. I wanted her to feel me as well. So I slowly travelled the course of her blood in her veins.

I left a small part of myself. It was a glorious feeling. It's as if I were born again. I could see her pain. I promised to make it stop if she freed me. I had offered her many things, all the power in the world. All in which she refused. I realized for her it wasn't about the power. It never was. It was much deeper than that. I realized she was much stronger than I imagined her to be. A weaker person would have jumped at the chance for such power but not her. Not Bo. It wasn't until I tapped into her pain that I understood.

I offered her vengeance against those who hurt her, but she had to except me of her own free will. Before my freedom could be given she had to want me as part of her.

**FLASHBACK...**

Bo opened her eyes. She then heard her own voice. "Bo let me out. Free me so I can make them understand to never hurt you again" Bo looked at the glow in her hands. She took a deep breath.

"I give you life. I accept you as part of me. You are free." she told the voice. After a few seconds she was dimly aware of anything else around her. Her head jerked back. Her body went into violent convulsions. Her Fae side was awake. Fae Bo was finally freed. Bo's body stilled. Her voice was different. It's tone quickly establishing her new self, her new personality. She looked at the kids who picked on her and began to get dizzy. She unleashed herself.

She was dazed, bloodied, and suffocating. She needed air. The stench was making her sick. She fumbled with the door and stumbled forward. Once outside she squinted and made her way to the forest. Night had fallen. Once there instead of breathing in fresh air she fell to her knees and began screaming at the top of her lungs uncontrollable. Suddenly she turned, as if to head back but then collapsed instead. She lay on the cold ground having terrible flashes of having killed other kids, having killed humans. Climbing to her feet all her muscles tensed, every tendon, her every nerve on edge. She leant forward and began to throw up. She stayed in that position for nearly a minute. Her throat was raw. The taste of vomit was disgusting and still in her mouth. She dragged herself to the nearest river. Lifting her head she stared for a brief moment. She did not seem to recognize herself. For the first time in her life she did not seem lost.

**Fae Bo's POV**

I know she didn't recognize me, but for the first time in her life she didn't see that lost frightened little girl she used to be. For the first time I believe she felt found. She leaned forward, our hair blowing in the wind. That is when she realized. She slowly began to recognize me. We slowly merged. This is the part where you think this was her failure in control. That's just on the surface. It was more than that. It was something much deeper. She wasn't at all powerless to stop it. She chose not to. That was her control. Looking back I believe it was her awakening. I offered freedom from her pathetic self and she took it. She embraced it, she embraced me.

What I didn't know...what I failed to understand at the time was how both our freedom came with a price. A hidden sacrifice was demanded in return. I stupidly agreed. I would have agreed to anything for my freedom. And I did. Little did I know what I sacrificed was so much greater than I ever would be able to handle. I wasn't able to separate myself from what she was feeling. What I hated about her was made a part of me. It never goes away. I became her and everything came down to the memories of the kids' murders. I cannot stop her thoughts and all her pain that are attached to them. I experience her pain. This is not how it was supposed to be. I believe her guilt is going to be with us forever. In some strange way I know her suffering preserves a memory and is the basis for her pain and human existence.

What Bo couldn't handle was the loss of control. Knowing she had such thoughts scared her. But the idea of killing a human is what unhinged her. Confronting the reality of killing a human child, and the fact that she couldn't stop it is what played a big part. I offered her vengeance against those who took her best friend away from her. But she had to except me of her own free will. Before my freedom could be given to me she had to except me as part of her. Once given freedom I kept my word and I punished all those who hurt her.

**FLASHBACK...**

The children stood watching. Suddenly Bo let out a blood curling scream that startled everyone. The closest one to her swung his stick catching Bo on her arm. She sat up. Suddenly there was a voice.

"What people fail to understand, what you all fail to realize about power is how it can be both a  
positive and a negative. It can be good or bad. It all depends on who is using it. In this case it is the latter of the two." Bo's head stayed bowed. Her eyes were a different colour from the normal brown. They were changing as she spoke. "If it goes unchecked one has the power to destroy."

Her senses were heightened. She extended her hand out. One by one she drained each child. Both boys and girls. It did not even faze her to see the dead bodies all over. A total of 12 kids were dead.

**Present**

Fae Bo grabbed Bo. "You need to just stop all this. That was so long ago. Besides they were just humans. Twelve useless humans. They were almost our down fall back then. Now you're allowing yet another human in. She doesn't really love you. She's just playing you. What do you have to offer her? You don't know how to love and you're kidding yourself if you think otherwise. You have never loved anyone in your life. You know why? Because we're not about that. We have no emotions. We don't have feelings. We are sex and death, you and I. She's only playing you. It's always been you and me, just the two of us and we were fine. Now she has turned you against me with her lies and deceit. She can't love you. You're not meant for it. We aren't meant to love. We don't feel with anything but our body. You can't pick her over me. Don't you see what she's doing? But don't worry I'm going to stop her for you. If you're not strong enough to stop her, I will. She's trying to come between us. She's trying to separate us. I won't let her. You can't let her. You owe me. Loyalty has no expiration date. Do you understand me? You owe me. I WANT WHAT WE AGREED UPON!"

Bo began to struggle with herself. "Why are you so angry? What's wrong with you? You're wrong about her. She can love me. She wants to be with me. I don't want sex from Lauren. I want to make love to her. I want her to make love to me. I want to give her all of me. I want to be with her on every level. I'm in love with her. I have been for a while now. And she sees me. She knows what I am. She knows and still wants to be with me. Doesn't that tell you anything about the kind of person she is? She wants to help me not to kill. She says there is a way she can help me with my hunger. She says I can feed and not kill. I want that. Don't you? Aren't you tired of all the killing? Don't you want to love and be loved? Finally. Because we can have that with her. We can know the love of another person." she stated calmly.

Fae Bo was laughing. "What I want is her out of our life. What I want is her gone. I want Dr. Lauren Lewis to no longer exist. She has way too much power over you. What is it? She is nothing. She's a no one. She's only human. If you were going to fall in love couldn't you at least find a Fae? One that is worthy of me. Someone who is worthy of my attention. Instead you let yourself be pulled in by a mindless weak human. Do you even hear yourself? Do you know what you're purposing? Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Do you not see how ridiculous you look mooning after her? Pining after her. You're like a love sick puppy. It's crazy and I want it to end. Now you can do it. Or I will. If I do, I'm going to make you regret it. You can't beat me. Do you really want me to do to her what I did to those human kids all those years back?"

This time it was Bo who became physically violent. She pushed aside Fae Bo's hand and shoved her in the chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Bo hesitated. "Are you sure? God please I- I'm hungry. I need to feed. You look so delicious. And I'm finding you hard to resist." The succubus let herself be backed up against a wall.

"I have a theory" Lauren purred in Bo's ear as she pressed her body very lightly against Bo's. "Your feeding...it's...it's very personal isn't it? It's not the same for every succubus. It's different in a sense in which how you feed. About your feeding Bo...the way you feed..." She backed away and led Bo to the examination table. The lab was empty. Lauren made sure to examine Bo after hours when the lab was officially closed.

"Your shirt...it needs to be off so I can fully examine you" Lauren said. Bo turned away from Lauren and began unbuttoning her shirt. Once off she heard Lauren whisper for her to take her bra off too. Bo could feel Lauren's eyes on her. Lauren reached out and touched Bo's body. She slowly ran her hand up and down Bo's back. Bo could feel the heat coming off Lauren in waves. It was very intense. The more Lauren touched the more Bo began to tremble. "Fascinating" she breathed out against Bo's ear. She turned Bo around by her shoulders. She noticed Bo's hard nipples right away and couldn't help licking her lips. Bo just watched as Lauren's tongue that disappeared into her mouth. Lauren stepped closer to Bo.

"I've read the time frame in which you must feed. I have experienced up close and personal your feeding. But you were in a very weakened state." She continued to slowly caress Bo. "It's all about control Bo. Now that your back to being healthy we have to test you. When was the last time you fed?"

Bo stood not moving. Her eyes were shut tightly. All the up close and personal physical attention she was getting from Lauren was making her hungry all over again even though she fed on her way in. She could see Lauren's arousal was burning bright. "Can you feel it? I bet you can. Is that why your eyes are closed? It doesn't matter though you can't help but not feel it. Open your eyes Bo." She ordered. But Bo did not want Lauren to see her like that. She waited. Bo continued to keep her eyes closed. Lauren pushed Bo's legs and stepped between them. "It's okay Bo. You can do this. It's okay."

But Bo feared Lauren's reaction. She did not want to scare her off. She did not want Lauren to think any less of her. Lauren took in the sight of this very beautiful woman before her. She saw Bo struggling. She could read Bo was in pain. She wanted to ease that pain. She stepped back to give Bo her space. Feeling Lauren back away Bo reached out. She held Lauren by her wrist. She gently pulled Lauren back to her. She felt Lauren's forehead against her own. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Lauren stood her ground. She did not even flinch. She stayed focused on showing Bo she trusted her.

Suddenly Lauren found herself being forced back. Bo Pinned Lauren to the wall, smelling the good doctor. When Lauren's scent hit all her senses Fae Bo appeared. Lauren could feel the change in Bo's attitude. Even her face looked different. Bo's breathing was heavy and loud. Lauren tried to put some space between them but Fae Bo grabbed her hands and raised them above her head where she tightened her grip. Fae Bo licked her lips as she took in the sight of Lauren. She smiled.  
She finally had the good doctor right where she wanted her. She would take her time. She would taste Lauren. She would then fuck Lauren. She would fuck Lauren for hours. Oh how she wanted Lauren. She hoped that the doctor would try to fight her. That would make it all the more sweeter.

Her eyes were a bright blue. Lauren did not pull away in fear. She did not flinch in disgust. She simply stared into them. She was trying to figure out just what colour blue they were. "I trust you Bo." She said as she stood there not fighting to get away even though in the back of her mind she was telling herself she should be trying to get away. She still did not fight. She decided Bo was worth the risk. She could feel her hand trembling. But it was not hers but it was the hand that held her captive. Bo was trembling as if trying to control herself. Bo would not give in to Fae Bo without a fight. She felt she owed Lauren that. Lauren could tell something was going on with Bo.

It was not until she started to get rough that Lauren knew Bo was not herself. She still chose to not struggle. With Bo's Fae strength it would have been useless anyway. "So Lauren... you have no idea how long I've wanted you." She sneered. Lauren did not blink.

"Well here we are. Now that you have me what are you going to do? You don't have to take from me Bo. I will give myself freely. You're trembling...is it that bad? You want me so much you're unable to control yourself. God Bo..." Lauren breathed out. Fae Bo leaned forward and kissed Lauren hard on the mouth. "You can have me Bo. What are you waiting for?" She struggled to free her hands. Once she did she unbuttoned her lab coat. When it opened Fae Bo's eyes went wide. She saw Lauren's breast. Fae Bo growled as she dipped her head and tasted the beautiful round mounds presented her.

As Fae Bo tasted the forbidden fruit, Lauren was able to go into her lab pocket where she had two needles. She slowly brought her hand up and quickly stuck the needle in Bo's neck. Fae Bo tried to move away but was not fast enough. Lauren watched. Then she quickly used another needle to extract some of Bo's blood. Blue eyes began to slowly close. Fae Bo fell forward and crashed into her. She was able to get Bo back on the examination table. She strapped Bo down, covered her and got to work on testing Bo's blood. She knew she had at least two to three hours before Bo would come to.

Some time later Bo began to wake up. She looked around for Lauren. She went to get up but couldn't move. She looked to see she was strapped down. She started to panic. She remembered having Lauren pinned to the wall. She could not recall anything else. She started to use her Fae strength but a soft hand on her hand calmed her. She turned to the side to find Lauren standing there. The first words out of Lauren's mouth were something sciencey. Then the next words were just as long and even scienceier. Bo thought the doctor was being all cute and it was actually calming her down. She wanted to just kiss Lauren. Lauren excitedly, with use of her hands and body, explained to Bo about the two needles she gave her. "I had to sedate you. Then I took some blood while you were in that very heightened state to run tests. I should be able to tell you a lot more tomorrow. "

Lauren unstrapped Bo and helped her sit up. She talked to Bo about doing some more tests. With Lauren's help Bo had somehow been able to control herself. She took on herself and was able to win. This gave her hope. Seeing Lauren so excited about the idea of wanting to help her touched Bo deeply.


	11. Chapter 11

Bo was so excited that after everything that had happened Lauren was still interested in her. She hugged Lauren from behind without warning. Lauren flinched. Bo turned Lauren around by her waist. That was when she saw it. There was a hand print on Lauren's neck.

Bo stared at the handprint. She reached out and gently touched Lauren's neck with a trembling hand. "Oh god I-I did that?" She snatched her hand back. Tears started to build in her eyes.

"Bo it's okay. Listen..." But Bo backed away and kept moving until she backed into a table. Lauren walked over and stood in front of her, trapping her. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm okay Bo. I'll be okay. It's just a little swelling. I'm going to be fine. I promise." Bo shook her head and tried to walk past Lauren, but she would not let her. Lauren grabbed Bo's arm but she pulled away and kept moving.

"Please Bo; don't take yourself away from me. I just found you. Please, Bo." Lauren pleaded. Bo stopped and turned around. She extended her trembling arms out to Lauren. She gently pulled up Lauren's shirt and examined her back. It was blue and purple from where she herself slammed Lauren into the wall. She pulled Lauren to her and gently caressed her back.

"It's late. Let me take you home. Are you hungry? I can cook if you want." As much as she did not want to, Bo could not help but start crying again. Her shoulders shook as she stared at Lauren's neck. The car ride was unbearable for both women. Bo cried the entire ride. She was so angry and so sad that she gripped the wheel so hard her knuckles were white. Lauren showered as Bo made them dinner. The meal was eaten in silence. It was not until they were on the couch Bo finally spoke; or tried to. Every time she looked at Lauren she got upset.

Lauren, at one point got up and walked away from the couch. She went into her bedroom and changed her top into something that covered her neck. When she came back covered that just set Bo off. Lauren did not know what to do. She sat close to Bo and reached for her hands. She guided them to the hem of her shirt. She closed her eyes as Bo gently began to remove the shirt. As she pulled it over Lauren's head her fingers brushed against the side of Lauren's breast. Both women stilled. After staring into one another eyes Bo stripped Lauren of the shirt. She then leaned forward and kissed Lauren. The kiss was slow and deep but very gentle.

"It wasn't your fault. I take the blame Bo. I went too far with my test. I'm..." Her mouth was covered. She parted her lips to let Bo's tongue enter. Lauren pulled back some. "I am falling for you Bo." She whispered. Bo could not believe it. She thought she was imagining it. Her eyes began to water up. Bo's breath caught in her throat. She could not believe what she just heard.

She asked. "What? What did you say? Lauren?" Suddenly Lauren felt herself being picked up. She wrapped her arms around Bo and nuzzled the crook of her neck. This got an immediate response from Bo. She stopped in her tracks and squeezed Lauren to her, careful not to hurt her again.

"Bo? Bo, will you spend the night with me? Can we sleep together?" Lauren asked with hope dancing in her voice.

She smiled at Lauren. "Yes please."

Once in bed Lauren snuggled up to Bo, pulling the other woman tightly to her. Bo cried and apologized to Lauren over and over again for hurting her. Lauren held Bo and soothed her as best she could. Lauren had never wanted to be this close, emotionally close, to anyone as she did with Bo at that moment. "I love you Lauren but I'm scared. I hurt you today."

Lauren looked Bo in her eyes. "While you were out I was able to test the blood I took from you. It was you but it wasn't. In your heightened state it's almost as if you somehow changed. I know it's not possible but when I was slammed and pinned to that wall it didn't feel like it was you. It's as if you were possessed. I can't explain it. It was really rather fascinating."

Bo smiled. "Only you could find what happened fascinating."

"I know" Lauren said. "Bo I want to kiss you. Okay?" Lauren asked.

"I'm scared Lauren. What if I lose control again and let her hurt you?" Lauren sat up and looked at Bo.

"Let her? What her? Who are you talking about?" Bo was hesitant in answering. "Bo, talk to me. Who are you talking about? You have to trust me. Can you do that? Tell me. Who are you talking about?" Lauren was confused.

Bo stared. Lauren followed her gaze. "Come here Bo." Lauren pulled Bo to her. "I really need to be kissing you." And she did. Bo let Lauren take charge. She found herself on her back with Lauren's soft body on top of her. Before long she was lost in the feeling.

Bo was not used to anyone taking charge in the bedroom, but she gladly gave Lauren full reign. Soft kisses. Wet kisses. Long and short. Deep kisses. Slow kisses. Sweet kisses...Lauren was a feast for Bo's senses. She found a way to reach in and stroke Bo's sexual animal, stirring it up and rattling its cage. Bo could not understand how but she enjoyed the fact this human, this insatiably curious human doctor Lauren Lewis, being just Lauren went right to the heat of her primal instincts. It did not take long for Bo to realize when it came to Lauren it was not about the hunger. She simply wanted everything to do with her. She wanted her mind. She wanted to touch her soul. She definitely wanted Lauren's body. And what a body.

While it was true Bo was bred to feed off sexual energy, she wanted much more with Lauren. She wants to be uninhibited but that means a loss of control. As much as Bo wanted it she feared it as well. And after what took place earlier that night Bo really had reasons to fear for Lauren's safety at her own hands. After what happened tonight Bo was beyond petrified that instead of controlling it, she may very well be controlled by her hunger. And hurting the one person who wanted her for being her paralyzed her.

As she lay in the dark listening to Lauren sleep she could not help but become emotional again. Tears rolled down her face as she pulled a sleeping Lauren even tighter against her. It was when Lauren entwined their fingers that she was able to relax some. Even in her sleep, Lauren was able to soothe her troubled soul.

Bo laid awake for at least twenty minutes just watching Lauren sleep. She finally gave in to her emotions and cried for perhaps the fourth time that night. She brushed Lauren's hair aside, pulled back the covers and took in the sight of the ugly bruise, proof that she had hurt the one person who sees her and not just the sexual being. She let her eyes slowly roam over the hand print. Bo had to take a few deep breathes to try to calm herself. Her hand was shaking as she reached out. Even just looking she felt as if she was invading Lauren's personal space that was not hers. She began to get even more upset with herself. So lost in her thoughts she did not notice Lauren was awake.

She felt two arms slide around her and begin to pull. She went to Lauren without a fight. When she finally realized she was in Lauren's arms she openly cried. She held on to Lauren tightly never wanting to let her go.

"I'm so...I-I hurt you. I'm sorry. Please, please don't leave me. I didn't mean to... God, can you just never leave me? I know I don't deserve your trust or your lo...love but don't walk away from me. I need you, Lauren. I don't have the right to… to expect you to be able to love me after what I've done. W-we can we still be friends at least? I don't want to lose you. I understand if you can never open your heart to me..." Bo just burst. She began to cry. She started to have trouble breathing. She was losing control and Lauren needed to calm her. Nothing she did or said seemed to work. Bo was agitated to the point Lauren had to sedate her. Even under heavy sedation Bo's strength was at full force. Lauren had to finally use the tranquilizer gun to put her to sleep, but not before Bo had put her fist through a wall.

Fae Bo stood there with a smile on her face as Bo approached her. "Oh I see you got the message I left for you." she laughed. "How is the good doctor doing?" she laughed more. Bo grabbed and lifted herself off the floor. Fae Bo could not believe what was happening. She felt air breeze by her face then a sharp pain as she was slammed into a wall knocking the breath out of her.

"I warned you." Bo yelled. "I warned you to stay away from her. You chocked her so hard you left your hand print!" Fae Bo stayed crumpled against the wall where Bo

had thrown her trying to catch her breath.

Bo stood above her trembling. She was fighting back tears. Fae Bo finally stood up on shaky legs. She had to use the wall for support. She spit up a mouth full of blood.

She was coughing and wheezing.

"You're mine Bo. I'm not sharing you with her. She can't have you. I mean she shot you. When things got a little rough she shot you. When are you going to wake up? She aimed, pointed and shot you without even the blink of an eye. She shot you like some fucking animal! And you know why? I will tell you why. Because she doesn't see you as her equal or as a person. She sees you for the animal that you are." Fae Bo shouted. She was trying to get under Bo's skin while she was in a very vulnerable state of mind.

But Bo wouldn't let herself give in. "I warned you. I warned you not to hurt her. You have crossed a line we can never come back from. You want to mess with me? That's fine. I don't care what you do to me just leave her alone. You hurt her and I can never...I will never forgive you." She snatched herself up again. Fae Bo struggled but was unable to break free of the hold Bo had on her. "You have no idea what you have set in motion. I will not let you near her again. I'm going to be with her. I'm in love with her. And she can love me back. She wants me in her life...in her heart...and in her bed." That made Fae Bo smile.

"Yeah, good idea, you, Lauren and me all in bed together..." Her eyes were turning blue as she spoke. Bo tightened her grip.

"Enough. Take a nap!" She slammed herself and Fae Bo was knocked out.

Lauren was in the shower when Bo woke up. She sat up and called out to Lauren. Then she heard the shower running. She stood up and did not move. She was not sure what to do. Lauren heard Bo's voice. She opened the shower door. Their eyes met. Neither one of them spoke. Finally Lauren took a step over and motioned for Bo to come inside. Bo took off her shirt, then her shorts and walked over. Lauren reached and pulled Bo inside. She handed Bo the soap.

"Bo it's okay. You can touch me. I want you to touch me." She softly spoke. Bo began to let her hands slide all over Lauren's back. Their shower took almost thirty minutes. Lauren enjoyed touching Bo's body. Bo relaxed and let herself enjoy it too. Lauren insisted they talk about what happened so that they could move on. She did not want Bo to be worried that her feelings had changed though she suspected Bo already thought just that.

**FaeBoPOV**  
Life around her was salt and she was an open wound. Life was grating into her from the inside out. She was in constant pain growing up. She had imploded long ago.

All I was waiting for was the right moment when she would explode. I would be free. It was just the matter of the right place and the right circumstances. So I created one.

Emotional pain is often invisible. As she grew I became more a part of her. I am most of the reason why she was able to survive. On the surface she was weak but I was not. She was close to it but I was far from it. Just below her surface I was always there waiting. Once she allowed me to be free it didn't take long for me, her much stronger self, to control her and our powers. And she was no longer that naive little scared girl. She is long gone. She has been for some time. I learned love can be a weakness. It was and can be nothing more than a wasted use of emotions. While hatred has cradled me in ways I could not imagine. I helped Bo to experience that, to open herself up to it. And now she wants to throw it all away. Damn it! Lauren has to die!

With the war between the Dark and Light Fae raging continuously, Bo finds that she is in a great dilemma. The Dark Fae had made her an offer we should not refuse but Bo did just that. And why? Because of Lauren, who works for the Light Fae. Because of that human Bo is on the verge of repentance. With Lauren's help

Bo is in the early learning process of trying to purge her inner demons that would have her continue her destructive ways.


	12. Chapter 12

In life there are always battles to be faced. External and internal battles are sadly a part of human nature. It is the inner battles that can do the most damage. It is self obliteration that takes you away from yourself. We all have a dark side that is void of human compassion. In each of us it exists.  
All it needs is a trigger to be pulled and unleash itself with all its ruthless fury. It waits for the command to attack.

It is our fears that empower the demonic self. Some believe true power comes from defeating ones inner demons and demonic forces. Bo was just an innocent child with a war going on inside her. She did not know it then but she had forces inside. Controlling it was the test. Bo was very powerful, which meant her demons were even greater. And these demons wanted out. They wanted freedom. It could be looked upon as a gift for those who used it for good, those who did not, those who  
succumbed to it slowly had a seemingly small part of themselves rot away. But always a big enough part of their soul that it affected everything about them. The power was able to distort and cause irreversible damage. Losing was not an option. But this was something she had to figure out on her own. It was her rite of passage.

Bo stood alone in the dark room. She was still upset over Lauren getting hurt. "I'm not giving in to you. Do you hear me? Whatever plans you had... You have crossed the line by attacking Lauren. I am not giving her up. I love her. I know she could love me. She told me. She's falling for me. She said it." Bo smiled.

Fae Bo appeared out of nowhere. "You think she loves you? She shot you, you fucking idiot. Don't you get it? She's using you. She's playing you. She picked up that gun, she pointed it at you...she aimed and she pulled the trigger. Oh yeah she loves you a lot." Fae Bo laughed.

Stepping into Fae Bo's face, "I know what you're trying to do. I saw her face. I saw her hands trembling right before she pulled the trigger. She pulled the trigger to save me, to save me from myself. She saved me from you. She cares about me and nothing you say will change that. She let me feed from her. I told her I lack control and she still let me feed from her. She trusts me and there is no way I'm hurting her."

Fae Bo began to laugh. "Are you serious? You couldn't beat me then and you can't beat me now. Why can't you see what she's doing?" Fae Bo asked.

Bo stood there for a moment. "I'm going to go and tell her. And tell her everything...about my childhood, and about the murder of those kids."

Fae Bo knew she could not let that happen. That was her main leverage over Bo. In all the years she knew what Bo feared most was anyone finding out about the deaths of those children by her hands. If Bo told of this secret then her power over her would be gone."She's one of them you know. Do you really think that she's going to understand you taking not one human life but twelve of them? She will not understand it. She won't want to love you anymore. She will see you for what you really are...a murderer."

It had been two days since Lauren had seen Bo. Two long days as far as Lauren was concerned. But the succubus let her presence be felt. She sent Lauren a single rose with poetry. Lauren was not used to the attention. Especially from someone who was as sexy, confident and charismatic as Bo. One night while at the Dal Lauren and Kenzi saw Bo. She was sitting at the bar with beautiful women around her. Lauren felt a knot in her stomach. She wanted to leave before Bo saw her, but Kenzi would not let her. She decided they should have a drink. She knew Lauren was feeling insecure because of the women around Bo. Lauren did not want to be jealous. She knew that as a succubus Bo needed a active sex life but watching those women crowd around her, flirting... she began to once again question why someone like Bo wanted her.

Kenzi being Lauren's best friend could already read what Lauren was not saying. Kenzi just felt that Bo's feelings for Lauren were real. As Lauren's best friend she was required by law to get Bo alone and give her the whole 'if you hurt my best friend' speech, blah blah blah. For Kenzi it was not just words. She did intend for Bo to fully understand that if she hurt Lauren...but she knew from the first love letter and the poetry that followed Bo was only interested in Lauren. She wanted Lauren to see it for herself. She got them a table in the back. Lauren could not help but stare.

Bo was in her own little world but she sensed her. She could feel Lauren. She stood, excused herself from the women and turned to face Lauren. Their eyes met. Right away Lauren noticed Bo's eyes had a twinkle of blue. As if in a trance Bo made her way over to Lauren, never taking her eyes off of her. Two of the women that were hitting on Bo tried to get her to stay. It was Lauren who looked away first. She took a sip of her drink. Before she knew it Bo was standing in front of her.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Bo asked as she nervously played with her jacket.

"Bo is everything alright? You want to get out of here?" She asked as she played with Bo's hand.

"Yes please." Bo sighed. Lauren excused herself to find Kenzi so they could leave.

Once inside her car Lauren turned to find Bo was falling to sleep. She pulled up in front of her house and gently woke her. "Bo? Bo come on. Come inside with me. I think you should spend the night and I'm not taking no for an answer." She stated.

Bo agreed and let Lauren lead her into the house. Lauren took them straight to her room. She changed in another room while Bo changed there. Lauren quickly changed. She got back to the room to find Bo standing by the bed. She got in and waited for Bo. "Bo I can't hold you if your way over there." She joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Bo climbed in, she immediately reached out and pulled Lauren's shirt up then positioned Lauren on her stomach while she gently let her hands touch the bruise on Lauren's back. Lauren flinched.

"Lauren I'm going to...I want to help. Is that okay?" She asked. Lauren looked back and shook her head yes. Bo took a deep breath and sent a small pulse to Lauren's back. She heard and felt Lauren's breathing pattern change. She moved and was hovering above Lauren. "I'm going to kiss it and make it all better." She whispered into Lauren's ear.

For the next half hour or so she took her time slowly kissing Lauren's entire back, using her mouth and hands. She took away the pain. Lauren was damn near soaked in sweat from all the attention showed to her back by Bo's skilful mouth. Lauren had never in her life experienced anything like it. Her body was practically humming it felt so alive.

Sometime later she woke to find Bo in the corner of the room, arms wrapped tightly around her. She was breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed tightly. Lauren got up and went to Bo. She gently touched her arm.

"You're hungry." She told her. Bo did not answer; instead she opened her eyes for Lauren to see. Bo sat trying to control herself, control her breathing. Even before Lauren fell asleep, Bo could feel Lauren's desire. Lauren leaned in, "Let me help you it's okay. I want you to forget what happened and trust me. Trust yourself...trust in us. Can you do that?" Bo went to stand but Lauren held her.

"I think I...I can't hurt you again. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you again. I should keep away from you when..." She looked Lauren in the eyes. Bo's eyes were glowing. "When I'm like this, when I need to feed..." Bo whispered as tears ran down her face.

Lauren wiped away Bo's tears then held her. "Sshh...It's okay. I'm going to kiss you. It's okay. I want you to trust us. Trust in me. I'm going to kiss you now." With that Lauren leaned in. "No matter what you may think, I see you Bo. I see you and I know you're not a monster. Now kiss me and when you're ready, feed from me. Go slow. Take what you need... feed. It's all about control. It starts with control Bo. Trust me."

Bo did not feed right away. She was enjoying just kissing Lauren. It was a short while before it happened. Then she felt it. Bo was feeding and Lauren tasted so good. Lauren's eye began to flutter. Bo felt Lauren's body start to hum. She pulled away, separating from her slowly. Both Lauren and Bo sat facing one another breathing heavily.

"I did it!" Bo gasped. She could not believe it. She began to tremble. Looking into Lauren's eyes she broke down and cried. But for the first time in a very long time they were happy tests. Lauren sat simply holding her. They stood, Lauren leading them back to bed. She climbed in with Lauren snuggling her from behind. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and listened as she finally slept. This time it was Lauren who was the one who did the watching. She watched over Bo, guarding her dreams. At the first sign of trouble she would be there to protect Bo, to keep her soon to be girlfriend grounded and safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: After seeing episode 10 concerning Bo's past and the scene with her and Lauren I was struck with an idea for this chapter. Is it possible for me to fall any more in LOVE with Lauren? Just when I think I can't, she gives me reason to all over again **

**Bo Dennis:** Voted prettiest girl

_Voted best smile_

_Voted most likely to succeed_

_A student_

_Honor student_

_Dean list_

_Captain of girls basketball team_

_High school drop out_

_Emotional problems _

_Social misfit_

_Killer_

She was a little girl who was blessed with great intelligence. But more importantly she had enormous power. As a child she had the potential to accomplish the seemingly impossible. Her mind and spirit had an insatiable appetite to discover, learn and create. She was the most ingenious creatively. But like all things small and fragile, handle too roughly and it breaks. Bo Dennis' life is such a tale. Her childhood was that of stolen innocence.

**Lauren Lewis:** Senior class president

_Voted smartest girl in school_

_Voted quickest brain in school_

_Voted most likely to get into MIT_

_Voted most likely to get into top 5 _

_colleges in the country_

_Honor student_

_Dean list_

_Captain of Boys Chess team_

_Captain of Mathematics team_

_Computer geek_

_Nick name: Brainy Smurf_

She loved school. She loved reading. She was the smartest little girl anyone had ever seen. She excelled in the areas of Math and Science. The little boys were intimated by her. The other little girls did not like her because of the attention she got from nearly every teacher. By nature Lauren Lewis was a very shy and sensitive little girl. The more attention she got the more she would shy away. She preferred to read rather than play with the other children. She would lose herself in books. She had a strong imagination.

xx

She did not mean it then. It was not supposed to happen. She does not mean it now but when angry... She is a woman driven by her past. Bo was older, wiser and even more deadly. She was still seeing through the eyes of her inner wounded child. She unconsciously lived off of her rage, hunger and thirst for power.

There are facts in our lives we can never change. We try to move on but are stuck. We are trapped in the moment. We stay with feelings we should not feel. In the case of Bo Dennis her mind keeps seeing the bodies of the children she killed, the HUMAN children.

Her voice was different; her tone quickly establishing her new self, new personality. It struck a nerve in Lisa, one of the two little girls who led the group of kids that teased abs bullied Bo. That is when she noticed it. By then it was too late.

"Guys get back. Get away from her!" She told the other kids. They began to all look at Bo. "I said get back. We should get out of here..." She yelled, but before the kids could take a step, the windows that were smashed in and broken were starting to re-appear, then slamming shut. The door to the old house that had been broken for years was again there, only much thicker. It slammed closed, locking everyone inside. The boys in the group rushed the door, trying to use their weight to break it down. It did not work. Finally tired if this game Bo stood up.

"I want you to apologize to me. I want you to beg for my forgiveness and to die a quick death." The kids tried to attack her but were blocked by something invisible. "Or not" She growled. "So be it. By attacking me you have chosen your own outcome. Your fate was in your own hands. Now you will die a slow and very painful death."

Samantha, the leader of the pack of kids who picked on Bo was suddenly snatched off her feet and thrown around wildly. Her body slamming into walls with such force you could hear the impact. The others watched in horror. Blood spilt from her mouth. After a long few minutes of being violently jerked back and forth her body went limp. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. With her head bowed down Fae Bo unleashed herself. She employed torture that was so unscrupulous none of the twelve kids survived. When it was all said and done not a living soul was left standing. There was only Bo left standing in bloody clothes.

Bo tossed and turned as she wrestled with the nightmare. Anger and thirst for power rose to her consciousness. Her entire personality changed. Her face changed as rage glowed and caused deformity. She lay struggling with and against her alter ego. Even in her sleep she could sense Lauren. Her senses were overpowered by the good doctor's scent. She became strangled by the overpowering hunger. She sat up. She inhaled deeply. Lauren was just on the other side of the door. An evil smiled gleamed in her eyes.

Bo opened the door to reveal a familiar Blonde.

"Since you couldn't come to dinner I thought dinner could come to you." Lauren lifted a foil covered dish for Bo to see with a bright grin. When she got no reaction her brow furrowed. "You haven't eaten have you? I should have called..." She rolled her eyes to the heavens with a tight lipped smile. "Look at me turning up uninvited." She lifted a hand mid air "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just... you're busy. I'll leave you to..." She gestured between them with a self conscious laugh and turned to leave. Bo stepped forward, reaching out to grab Lauren's hand, stopping her movement.

"Hey...no it's fine. Uhhh... Come on in I was just..." Bo took a deep breath "I was just sitting here thinking about you. I'm sorry I had to cancel our dinner plans on you at the last minute. It's just...work. I'm writing a new song." Bo motioned to the papers in her other hand. "Please come in."

She stepped aside to give Lauren room to walk in, never letting go of the blonde hand. Once inside, before Lauren knows what's happening, she finds herself being pulled in by strong arms. Bo hugs her gently and whispers in Lauren's ear.

"To be completely honest I haven't got any work done because I...I can't get you out of my head. I was wondering about your uhhh..." Tilting Lauren's head she gently touches bruised skin. Her eyes start to water. Pulling aside the shirt collar Lauren takes hold of Bo's hand and guides it to her neck placing it directly over the handprint. She closes her eyes and drops her hand. They stood that way for a minute or two. She could feel Bo's hand trembling. She stepped closer into Bo.

"I could do with another massage." Bo leans into her replacing her hand with her mouth. They stumble back into a wall. Bo's mouth is warm, her lips soft. Lauren begins to run her hands through Bo's hair.

Bo is Lauren's first succubus she has met. Reading about a succubus was all she knew before meeting Bo. Fae have a certain attitude when it comes to humans. Not Bo. But then again Bo is not like any Fae Lauren has ever met or treated. Lauren is Bo's first crush of any kind. When the two finally separate both women smile.

"Okay, I will go grab some plates so we can eat." Bo takes a few steps then stops abruptly. She walks back to Lauren, leans in and kisses her. "Thanks for stopping by and taking care of me... Again. You're getting very good at that...taking very good care of me...knowing just what I need."

Bo sat across from Lauren listening to her talk about her work in the lab. She could not help smiling. Watching Lauren use her hands and body when she got excited about a particular subject made her that much more adorable. It was all sciencey to Bo but she enjoyed listening because it was Lauren. When Bo spoke about being a singer Lauren too listened with delight. Bo was a singer. She travelled and had stories. Lauren did not want to be jealous of all the women mentioned who attend Bo's concerts.

Turns out Bo had a following. She tried not to think about it. Bo could read Lauren. "I'm single. I don't have a girlfriend. Or a special friend in my life, Lauren. I am a succubus and I have needs..."

Lauren took a deep breath. "I know Bo. I know...I'm aware as a succubus you need an active s...sex life to survive." She gently squeezed Bo's hand. Bo wanted to be one hundred percent sure about Lauren.

"And what about you? I'm sure you have lots of people beating down your door... Or is your boyfriend okay with you being here right now? And your cooking me dinner? And taking care of me? Thanks for that...always being here to take care of me." She started playing with her food.

"Uh yeah." Bo's head flew up. "I mean...wait um... I mean yeah it's okay that I'm here. I don't have...I mean, no guy in the picture. That is I don't date men. I'm strictly into my own...You know... That is I'm... Eh...I like girls but no girlfriend. I'm available..." She closed her eyes as her hand went to her back.

"Hey... I'm going to go and..." Bo motioned towards her room. "I'm going to go and set up the bedroom for your massage. I'll be right back." She takes off running. Lauren sat waiting. She was nervous. She decided to straighten up. A few minutes later Bo was back. She had changed into a white sleeveless top and a pair of baggy black sweatpants. As Lauren sat waiting her mind, already going crazy goes into overload with thoughts she could not control.

"Lauren..." Bo called out but did not get a response. Then she heard noise coming from her kitchen. She walked in to find Lauren washing her dishes. "Hey what are you doing? You don't have to do that." She says as she approached. Lauren turns.

"I know. I just thought I'd help because, you know, you should wash your dishes right after eating. Some people say within two hours but..." Her hands gestured back and forth in front of her while she spoke. "If the food has time to dry micro-organisms have chance to find the perfect enviroment to multiply. Your plates and such become big Petri-dishes for..." She stopped mid-flow as she realized the succubus was staring at her strangely. Her mouth abruptly snapped closed as her cheeks coloured and her eyes dropped to her hands now wringing in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I sort of geek out when I... Hmmm..." She bit her lip lifting her hand to gesture toward herself as her eyes looked to the ceiling. "When I'm nervous." She admitted with a self conscious chuckle. She sighed and looked down at her shuffling feet.

Bo walked up to Lauren. She turned off the running water and took hold of Lauren's hands. "I appreciate you wanting to help. I do. I really do but when was the last time you let someone take care of you?" Lauren smiled. "I thought as much. Well doctor the doctor will see you now. And Lauren for the record you should really be careful of the whole '_geeking out'_ thing..." Bo leaned closer. "I find it...it's really..." Bo breathed heavily near Lauren's ear. "I find it to be really sexy and it really turns me on." Lauren breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Bo gently pulled Lauren.

"And what, pray tell are you nervous about doctor?" The succubus husked in her ear. Her gaze snapped up at the unexpected closeness. Her eyes widened as she realized they had already made it into the bedroom as she took in the big bed, Bo's big bed, before her. She span to face the brunette with eyes darting for a way out.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea Bo, the massage I mean. I...you... The thought of your hands all over me..." Her mouth dropped open and she sucked in a shaky breath. She blushed and let her hair fall over her face for a few moments as she tried to compose herself. Eventually the blonde looked back up shyly with a small sigh. "It's just the other day when you... I...it was amazing and now... I don't know if I can...I mean a massage is supposed to be relaxing right? But I..."

She broke off into a long ramble about stimuli and somatosensory and neurotransmitters and other long complicated sciencey words Bo did not understand. Her hands gestured wildly as she tried to explain herself and screwed her eyes shut against the dark eyes boring into hers with a mixture of confusion and amusement. Why did she have to be such a geek and always embarrass herself?

"What I'm trying to say is I think it might be more..." She swallowed trying to find a word that was not the word she was really thinking of; _arousing_. "Non-relaxing?"

By now Bo's eyes were closed. _Did I not just explain to her how her geeking out gets me aroused?_ She thought to herself. She opened her eyes and looked at Lauren. "Well you're going all...uhhh geeky on me again makes it a little harder for me to just want to massage you. But I promise you it's just massage. Okay?" She asked running her hand through her hair.

Seeing the spark of blue in Bo's eyes she knew that Bo was not just teasing her about the affect she had on her. In a funny way that seemed to make Lauren a little more comfortable.

"Oh...okay." Lauren breathed out. She sat on the edge of the bed and started to unbutton her shirt. Bo turned around and waited. She could hear Lauren changing clothes.

"You can put on the shorts I laid out. Then get under the towel. I'll be right back. I'm going to bring you a bottle of water. Uhhh just lay down and get comfortable."

Lauren sat thinking about the expression on Bo's face. She was breathing heavy. She had her hands shoved in her pockets and her eyes...it was small but it was there... a sparkle of blue. She gasped. _It's true. She finds me...my..._ Her thought was interrupted by Bo walking in. She let Bo help her to lie face down. As she lay waiting she could smell different scents bombarding her senses.

"Lauren I thought this time we could try something...different. There is something I want to try, for us to try." She knew the uncertainty was written across her face. She hoped it would not worry Lauren. "I j-just...Iwant to...that is I thought I...we, well wait, really me...I want to touch you while I massage you."

"You, you want to touch me?" Lauren squeaked. Nervousness became the third person in the room. Now or never, her mind whispered to her.

"It's part of my being Fae..." She began, searching for the right words. Questions were written all over Lauren's face. She realized she was getting nervous. Lauren's brown eyes were searching hers. Bo took a deep breath and forced herself to continue on. "I'm a succubus and one of my things is in my touch." she leaned over, taking Lauren's face in her hands.

_Don't worry. This is Lauren. No need to fear. This is Lauren Lewis. My friend, My soul mate, my soon to be girlfriend, my everything. I can do this._ She thought to herself.

"It would be easier if I showed you." She stated. "Here. Watch my hand." She placed her hand on Lauren's arm. She released a small pulse. There was a light coming from Bo's fingers. Lauren watched as it disappeared into her. Then she experienced the warmest tingly sensation.

Bo reluctantly pulled her hand from Lauren's arm. Slightly surprised to feel such a warm feeling she pulled back, but only far enough to look in Bo's eyes. A small smile played across Laurens lips, and curiosity lit up her face.

"Okay?" Bo asked. Lauren laid down hoping it came across as encouraging. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Bo knew how important it was she was in total control. She closed her eyes and centred herself. She did not want an accident.

Lauren's mind was racing as she waited for Bo to touch her. Bo slowly let go of her fear. She lovingly stroked Lauren's neck and back. The first few moments were important. Her touch had to be just right. She did not want to send too much energy into the doctor. She took some deep breathes.

She lowered her hands to Lauren back and sent a small pulse to the area where the bruise covered. Lauren felt warmth again. As Bo's hands travelled her body she soon felt the warmth all over. Lauren's reaction made her sigh softly with relief.

Late morning found Lauren waking up. She turned to the side and opened her eyes slowly. She ran a hand through her hair beginning to drift back to consciousness. She started to take in her surroundings. She was in Bo's bedroom. In Bo's bed with little clothes on. She turned to the side and saw a note.

_Good morning,_

_Sorry I won't be here when you wake up, but you have inspired me. I'm off finishing the new song I'm working on. I made you breakfast. It's on the side table covered and piping hot. There is also coffee in the kitchen. Your clothes are folded on the chair by the window. There is more food in the fridge if you decide you want to stay the day. _

_Nobody will bother you. Anything else you might need just give me a call._

_Enjoy your stay,_

_Bo_

A small grin crept its way onto Lauren's face. Little by little the memories of the previous night started coming back to her. The dinner, the talking and laughing. Especially the massage. _It's no wonder I'm falling for you Bo. You certainly know how to treat a woman._

In the studio Bo was having a great day. Words were flowing so easily. She was happily writing the final lyrics to her song. Her phone rang. "This is Bo." she answered.

"You know I'm not used to waking up in a bed other than my own." Came a soft voice. Bo smiled.

"Well I'm not used to having a woman sleeping in my bed." She answered, relaxed and a big smile on her face.

"So what would you like me to do? Shall I stay here naked in your bed 'til you get home.?" Lauren asked not so innocently.

_Oh Shit._ Bo thought. Images of a half naked Lauren started to pop into her head. She got really quiet.

_What am I doing?_ Lauren thought to herself. _Am I flirting with her?_ She was about to apologize but Bo's voice broke the silence.

"I just want to tell you Lauren, you are the first beautiful woman I stripped without having sex with her. It's an amazing feeling. Thank you. Thank you for trusting me with you. I'm almost done here. Will you be there when I get in?" Bo asked hopefully.

Lauren's heart fluttered in her chest. Bo wanted her to be there for her. That meant spending more alone time in Bo's house. "You don't mind me in your house all day?" she asked.

"Of course I don't. Me casa su casa." She joked. "So I will be home around five this evening. I'll see you then." With that Bo hung up.

Lauren fell back into the soft pillows. She checked the clock. It was just after ten in the morning. She knew she had all day to do nothing. She pulled the covers to her and fell back to sleep with dreams of a certain succubus in mind.


	14. Chapter 14

It was without a doubt the best and sweetest night of Bo's life. For the very first time being Fae was not something to fear about herself. Well not completely. Lauren she thought to herself. Since stopping home, they had been apart for just three hours and she was already missing her. She had finished all of her tracks for the upcoming record. She was done with her voice lessons and found herself, she easily admitted, aching for the blonde's company. She was hoping to surprise Lauren. But she was still asleep and Bo did not want to wake her.

She left, but not before writing Lauren a letter and making her a nice bubble bath. She wanted nothing more than to get back home but she had a few stops to make first. She sat in her car mentally checking off her list. _Okay just two more stops_. Bo pulled up to the location but sat in her car, not sure if what she was about to do was something she could do. She was nervous. What would Lauren think?

It was one in the afternoon when Lauren woke again. After finishing up the last of the breakfast Bo cooked she decided it was time to get up. As she was stretching she noticed a robe folded at the foot of the bed. She opened it. She recognized Bo's hand writing. She sat and read the letter.

_Hey there beautiful,_

_I thought I'd get home early to surprise you but you were still asleep and you were way too cute to disturb. If you're interested I ran you a bath. Don't worry; it should still be hot if you wake up in the next half hour. I came home early because I need to talk to you. I really need to do this while I'm feeling brave. So here it goes. _

_Lauren you are my sweetness. I want to spoil you. Will you let me? Will you let me not only spoil you but cherish you as well? I do have to warn you, I have never been in a relationship before. So this whole relationship thing is new to me. Until you I have never given it any thought. However, since being around you I have been thinking about it, a lot. And I know I am Fae and a succubus but, Lauren, please do not those be the reasons you not give me a chance. _

_I want to show you I am not just ID-driven. Okay it's true, I have never made love to anyone. I-I...I want to with you. No person or Fae has ever made love to me. It's always been out of hunger or to feed or it's just been sex. I want more with you. I want to share my soul, mind and then my body with you. I want to know what it's like to make love, to give more than just of my body. I want to feel. _

_I know I'm asking a lot for you to trust me, a succubus, and know it's not just about the sex or getting myself off. I have feelings for you Lauren. I love you. I'm in love with you. For the first time in my life I'm in love. And it's new but god...I feel so alive Lauren. I guess what I'm asking is if you could give me the chance to be a significant part of your life. _

_Forever Yours, _

_Bo_

After reading Bo's declaration of love, she found herself slightly dizzy but in the best way for a special reason. She put on the robe and went straight to her bath that was waiting. She opened the door to the bathroom to find the tub already filled to the brim with Vanilla scented bubbles. She took off the robe and lowered herself in. She slowly sank in, the bubbles and the warm water instantly caressing her skin. She thought of Bo. As she did a dreamy smile formed on her face. She became lost to the sensations of the bubbles and Bo's words.

Her mind slowly swirled around the beautiful brown-haired woman. She slowly rubbed the cream over her body. Images of Bo clouded her senses. She could almost taste her sweet honey lips beneath hers. _Oh those kissable lips_ she thought. As her hand touched her breast she imagined Bo's very strong hands. She imagined exploring the succubus' entire body. She thought about Bo's round firm ass, toned stomach and muscular thighs. She got carried away, so much that she found herself reaching down below the bubbles and between her legs...

It was already late Saturday afternoon and Kenzi had not heard from her best friend for an entire day. She called Lauren's cell and got her voice mail. She sat in her car wondering. _Okay what gives?_ She thought to herself. It was Saturday and she had not spoken to the workaholic. She figured Lauren was just buried behind a microscope. She stopped by the lab. To Kenzi's surprise she was not there. One of the lab techs told her Doctor Lewis called in. She would be out for the weekend and returning on Monday. Now Kenzi worried. _Lauren took off from work? And she didn't plan this out? What the fuck was going on?_ She thought.

"This is Doctor Lewis" Lauren answered her cell in doctor mode.

"Well it's about time. Where the hell are you? You're not at work 'cause I'm here and they told me you called in. Are you alright? What happened? Uh what gives?" Kenzi asked almost yelling into the phone. Smiling she gave Kenzi the address and promised to explain once she got there.

Half an hour later Kenzi pulled up to the address Lauren had given her. She looked at the address on the piece of paper in her hand. Her mouth dropped open. She got out of the car and stood in front of the house. Her cell went off. _I'm too sexy for..._ It was Lauren.

"Are you just going to keep standing there? Or would you like to get in here?" She looked up to find Lauren in the doorway.

"Whoa... and...Oh my god!" She stopped talking when she noticed Lauren was just standing there in a robe. She grabbed Lauren and peeked. "Holy shit! You're not wearing any... I need a bottle of Vodka and quick! This is Bo's place? WOW!" Lauren laughed at her best friend as they hugged.

"Get in here first."

Kenzi walked around with her mouth open as Lauren gave her the tour. "So are you and Bo..?" She left the sentence hanging

"What?" Lauren asked. Kenzi pulled her to the couch.

"Lauren, she left you alone in her house! Woman, that means something. She saved me just because she didn't want me to get hurt because my getting hurt would hurt you. She's this all mighty succubus needing sex yet she only sleeps with you. She is a succubus and she wants to cuddle? How is that by the way? The whole just sleeping thing?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Lauren blushed. "Ah-ha. But wait...there's more. She has this feeding thing yet she refused to feed off of you even though she could have died. Need I say more? Damn it woman she's in love with you. She cooked! Writing you poetry. Giving you massages...and not the trying to cop a feel kind but a real massage. Sending you flowers...I know how she feels for you. It's written all over her face every time she looks at you."S he stated. Lauren shook her head in agreement.

"I know. She told me. And she left this." She shyly handed Kenzi Bo's note.

Pouting as she read the letter she turns to Lauren and says, "Well damn it! I guess she spoiled my fun. I don't see the need to corner her, show her my piece and threaten her bodily harm if she ever hurts you." Lauren laughs.

"But seriously Lauren, how do you feel about her? I mean here you are in her house alone. You blew off work! And this is, dare I say...well its way out of character for you. Since we met I have known you to be extremely organized. You plan for everything. You are all about order. Down to the...look your anal okay? But that's not to say it's a bad thing. Then you meet Bo and helloooo...you are not you." Pausing, she tilts her head and really looks at Lauren. She pulls her into a tight hug. "And it's about damn time. Loving your girlfriend already. Can we keep her?" she joked. Then she shook Lauren. "No I'm serious. Can we? Huh huh huh? Can we keep her? She's good for you."

Once she reached her house Bo ran up the few steps. She could hear the music blasting from her living room. _I Touch Myself_ by The Divinyls was booming loudly through her front door. One of the virtues of living in a house was the amount of freedom you had. Bo being a singer, her neighbours had gotten used to the bands showing up, music being played loud (but within reason) without any problems. Bo was not a party girl. She kept mostly to herself. She respected her neighbours. They got along.

Lauren had called Bo to ask when she would be home. In Bo's mind they already sounded like a couple. Bo played around with the idea of coming home to Lauren on a regular basis. The thought warmed her. Her hands were full and her keys were buried between the bags somewhere. So she kicked the door hard in hopes of Lauren hearing her. She knew there was a break coming in the song. When the music stopped she knocked loudly. She heard a crash and curse words in Russian and Greek.

She heard a falsetto voice call from behind the door. "Who is it?" Bo adjusted the falling bags in her arms.

"It's me, Bo. A little help..." The door flew open. Lauren stood there with smiling.

"Hey." She said giving Bo the once over and a huge smile.

"Hi." Bo returned her smile. Their eyes locked. Kenzi stood behind Lauren waiting as the two made googly eyes at one another. Neither woman made a move. A bag fell from Bo's clutches. Kenzi cleared her throat as she stepped forward to retrieve the food. She waved her hand in between them breaking them out of their trance.

"Alrighty then... Here let me help you with those." She took the bags and walked back inside the house straight to the kitchen, giving the two some much needed alone time.

Kenzi was telling Bo a funny Lauren story when she walked back into the living room. Kenzi stopped talking the second she saw Lauren. She eyed both ladies. "What?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend. Bo smiled.

"Kenzi was just telling me a story. So how is it you two are best friends? To the naked eye you're like night and day." Bo stated. Kenzi took a gulp of her drink.

"Well Bo it's like this. Momma always said find the toughest kid on the playground and make friends with them." Smiling at Lauren she took a gulp from her drink. Bo looked at Kenzi, who sat closer to Lauren. "My mother was a head case. I mean seriously... everyone knows that brains beat out brawn. And when it comes to having the biggest brain muscles on the playground my girl Lauren can kick ASS! I mean, I ask you Bo, how many girls did you know back in high school who not only join the boys Mathematics team for kicks and giggles but also made captain? Ah...I'm betting none, am I right? But Lauren here..." She hugged her. "Lauren, she didn't join for the challenge. She didn't join for the obvious reasons. She joined for its recreational purposes. I kid you not."

Kenzi was on the floor laughing so hard she was crying. She loved Lauren, she really did. They are best friends after all but Lauren was too funny when she explained her reason for joining the Mathematics team in high school.

"What?" Lauren asked as she saw the look on Bo's face.

"Really?" Bo asked as she tried to keep a straight face. Clearing her throat, "You joined the Mathematics team for... um recreation?" Bo continued "As a way to clear your thoughts. For fun?"

"Well yes, but...I mean it's not how it sounds.." Lauren blustered, cheeks burning as she gave her best friend an exasperated look. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and looked down briefly with a sigh. "Okay it's exactly how it sounds...I was taking all these classes, trying to graduate early and I really needed to do something to...Relax." She shrugged, rolling her eyes at the incredulous looks she received. She gestured to get head, circling an outstretched finger, "My head just GETS math, numbers make absolute sense to me so you know...I don't really have to think about it too hard." She realized her hands were moving of their own accord and shoved them in her pockets with a shy smile. "Geeky, huh?"

By now Kenzi had crawled off the floor to flop down on the couch next to Bo. She glances sideways at Bo. She saw the way Bo was staring at Lauren. What she saw radiating off of Bo really surprised and delighted her. She decided it was time for her to go. She stood up and signalled for Lauren to follow, being snatched in the kitchen by a smiling Kenzi.

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"Oh it's something. I think it's time I take off. Because in case you haven't noticed..." She motioned toward Bo in the living room. "I think she is in need of some..." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Now you're going to think I'm crazy but I could swear you going all geek on us has a certain affect on a certain someone. From the minute you started babbling she has been looking at you like she wants to ravi..." Lauren cut her off.

"No you're not wrong." Kenzi peeked out to look at Bo.

"Whoa... are you telling me that Bo, that bombshell... that succubus is stimulated by your brains? That she finds geek Lauren..." She stops talking and skips out of the kitchen.

"So...Bo, it was great hanging out and getting to know you but I just got an important text. So I'm gone. I love your house by the way." Kenzi turned and hugged Lauren, who then offered to walk her to the door.

The door did not even close behind Kenzi before Bo was reaching for Lauren. Her hands grabbed Lauren by her hips and pulled the blonde into her waiting arms. Lauren hands were tangled in Bo's hair as she was pulled into a long and slow kiss.

"I never want this to end." Bo groaned into Lauren's ear.

Pulling gently on Bo's hair, seeking out and finding Bo's warm mouth she whispers between kisses "It doesn't have to." All movement by Bo suddenly stopped. Bo's heart pounded in her chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bo's POV **

You never know what enough is unless you know what is more than enough. I throw myself into delicious excess that defines layers of sensory pleasure. But when it comes to her...when it comes to Dr. Lauren Lewis...I am teetering on the verge of complete insanity. We've kissed. And for the record, I never knew kissing to be like this. But it's mostly who it is I'm kissing. I don't if she knows what a great kisser she is. She uses all of herself when she kisses. She pulls and plays in my hair. She touches and caresses me. But my favourite is when she presses herself against me. I love it. She always has me pressed up against something. Having given her three massages, God...I want her. I crave her. I need her. But I have to hold myself in check. And not having her makes me a loose sexual canon. It's made even harder when she's 'being Lauren.' How do describe it? Her being just her, and why it's more than enough? She has this way about her. It's when all the beautiful things about her personality come spilling out.

She's a little awkward and shy, with a touch of sensuality and mixture of cute and sciencey, all wrapped up in a single combination that often bubbles over. When that happens she is something to witness. She gets flustered and very sciencey. It's what we all, well those of us who are close to her, call 'geek mode'. She was talking about her love of numbers. You know math? The way she used terms all excitedly. High school Mathematics team. God...the way she used her body to talk... She kept pushing some rebel strands of hair behind her ear as she talked. Her use of long complicated terms and laughing to herself... I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I think Kenzi caught on. Damn it I tried to control myself because 'geek ' Lauren, as she likes to refer to herself, leaves me always aching for more. I truly enjoy the fact that she can reach in and have me teetering on the brink of madness. There is a certain place only she takes me. It's on this roller coaster ride. And one that leaves always wanting.

"I never want this to end." Bo groaned into Lauren's ear.

Pulling gently on Bo's hair she whispers "It doesn't have to." All movement by Bo suddenly stopped. Bo's heart was pounding. She had an idea. Sensing Lauren's arousal she backed her into a corner, leaving her favourite blonde no breathing room.

"What do you know about Isaac Newton?" Lauren gulped loudly. Bo smiled a mischievous smile.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to talk about his Universal Theory of Gravitation." When Lauren did not answer she continued. "Well his Universal Theory of Gravitation is really very fascinating." She captures Lauren's mouth for a long kiss. "According to Mr. Newton there is a force between two bodies..." She motioned to their bodies. "It is directly proportional to the products of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them." Lauren's eyes went wide with surprise. Then they slowly clouded over. Bo tilted her head slightly to the side exposing Lauren's neck to her hungry lips. "Care to find out just how reliable that gravity theory is doctor?" She asked as she pressed herself even closer to the sexy blonde.

'Geek' Bo was making Lauren weak in the knees. Lauren tried to talk but Bo did not give her the chance. Bo nibbled at Lauren's ear with more geek talk. "Okay if you don't want to talk about Newton's Law of Gravity how about Quantum Electro Dynamics?" She waited for a response and when she did not get one. "What's the matter doctor? Cat got your tongue?" She teased. "Okay how about we talk Process of Nuclear Physics? That's really neat." she smirked.

Lauren's heart was now pounding. Her mind was racing to catch up with Bo's. Her body was vibrating. Lauren's aura was glowing bright. Bo enjoyed the doctor's non response.

"Fascinating." She breathed out as she finally backed away enough to give Lauren space. She too was getting aroused by this little game. Lauren stepped to Bo and tried to kiss her but Bo stepped away. "That's right, you're a math lover. I happen to know a little something in that area." Her hands went to the buttons on her shirt. Lauren's breathing was now ragged. She watched as Bo slowly gave her a view of her body. "I figure since you are a lover of math we could play a game. For every wrong answer we each have to take off a piece of clothing. For every correct answer the other has to take off two pieces of their choice. You think you can hang with me doc?" Lauren's mouth was watering.

The math game came down to Lauren's last question. Both women were almost naked if not for one article of clothing. Bo stood up wearing only her black thong with her body on full view to Lauren. The doctor sat on the couch in just her panties and t- shirt. Bo had missed one question and so she had to lose two articles of clothing, but she did not mind. In fact she got the answer wrong on purpose. She thoroughly enjoyed her little strip tease she was putting on for Lauren. And boy was Lauren enjoying it, her glow was so bright it was getting Bo really worked up. Every time she looked into Lauren's eyes her nipples would get hard. She knew Lauren noticed and she did not try to hide. Lauren had her head resting on the back of the couch trying to control herself. She just needed to stay focused which was hard with Bo pacing up and down in front of her wearing only a thong. It was Bo's turn to ask her a question.

Math was the last thing on her mind. She did not know how she made it to the jeopardy round but she did. Now she was determined to have Bo naked and in front of her. By this point she could not care less about winning or losing. Winning was just an added bonus. Her real goal was a very naked geeked out sexy succubus for the taking. But in order for that she had to answer one last question. If she did not Bo would win and she would be the one to be naked.

Bo loved this. It had to be one of her best ideas in the ways of seducing the doc. "Okay Lauren here's your last question. You answer it correctly and..." She stared and dropped her hand to the front of her thong. She pulled just enough to show a few strands of dark hair. "You answer correctly and off it... Coooomes." She practically moaned. Lauren leaned forward, mouth open and eyeing the moister presented her.

"What is the sum of the coefficient of ([3x-3x^2+1]^744)x([-3x+3x^2+1]^745)?"Bo then started the timer on her iPhone. After she pulled up a chair, sitting directly across from Lauren, and slowly spread her legs open wide giving Lauren a peek. What the doctor saw caused her mouth to water, her own pussy to throb and her brain to shut down. The succubus was very wet. So much so her pussy was glistening. Picking up her phone she smiled. "You better hurry doctor. You're running out of time." She ran her hand through her hair.

Try as she might, Lauren could not answer. Not because she did not know the answer. She was just way too distracted with the sight of Bo. She would open her mouth but no words would come out. Just before her time ran out her cell phone rang. She knew it was important and from the lab. She looked for her jacket and snatched the cell out. Bo put back the chair and laid face down on the couch. Lauren turned back to Bo. She apologized. When she saw the position Bo was in her pussy clenched.

"I can feel that you know." Bo whispered. Lauren stood frozen licking her lips. "Like what you see? Care to climb aboard and go for a ride?" Bo teased. Lauren hand went between her legs.

"Yes please." Ripping off the shirt and panties she climbed on top of Bo. With one hand she spread her pussy lips and began to slowly grind herself all over Bo's firm ass. The other hand was holding Bo down. Bo could feel Lauren's pussy as it grew wetter and her clit grew fatter.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod..." Was all Lauren was able to say.

"Fuuuuck yeah... That's it baby. Ride my ass. Ride my fucking ass!" Lauren was getting very close to coming and Bo could feel it. She could also feel how much the doctor responded to her talking dirty so she really poured it on. "Yes please. Come on my ass. Come all over my fucking ass." And Bo started to wiggle underneath Lauren. My god did that really touch something off in the doctor. She grabbed a handful of Bo's hair and yanked it. Bo could not believe it. She loved it. She absolutely loved this side of Lauren.

"You want it doc? Hmm? Take it. Take me." She breathed out. Lauren yanked her hair a little harder this time.

"Yeah I want it. I want this sweet, tight ass of yours. Fuck! I'm gonna come all over it. That's right... Keep moving. Keep fucking moving, I'm so close. Make me come. You fucking tease!" Lauren was dripping in sweat. The more Bo wiggled the more Lauren ground. Bo could feel Lauren's pussy. Lauren stilled for a second. Then Bo felt Lauren's warmth all on her ass. Lauren was hurling curses, biting Bo on her shoulders, neck and back. Until she finally slumped forward on to Bo's back. Lauren's body was drenched in sweat. She was breathing heavy.

_It would seem that my girl is an 'ASS' girl. Kinky_. Bo thought to herself. She liked the whole idea of being able to make Lauren lose her control.

Kenzi spat out a mouth of her coffee in surprise. "Uhh... you what? What did you do to Bo?" She asked. Bo was still in bed asleep. It was early Sunday morning and they planned a lazy Sunday of just relaxing but Lauren had to tell her best friend about her night with Bo. Kenzi was shocked and very surprised. "What the hell got into you?" She demanded to know. Lauren peeked into the bedroom to make sure Bo was still sleeping before she went downstairs to talk to Kenzi.

"It wasn't my fault. She went all 'geek' on me and it got me so aroused...I don't know, I just lost control. I knew she was smart but Kenzi that woman is..." Kenzi was still trying to process the idea of Bo going GEEK.


	16. Chapter 16

Lauren had woken up earlier and spoken to Kenzi. She knew after her best friend had time to process what she told her she would be in for the teasing of a lifetime. And she did not care. She was still trying to understand what got into her. She put her phone on vibrate and placed it on the kitchen counter and headed back upstairs.

Lauren sat watching Bo sleep. The succubus was so beautiful. She slowly dragged the cover from Bo's body. As she stared at the beautiful naked form in front of her she began to feel it again. She was feeling that hot burning sensation. It started in the pit of her lower stomach boiling all the way up. With shaky hands she reached for Bo only to stop just short of touching her. God, how she wanted her. She wanted Bo like she had never wanted anyone in her life. She blushed.

Lauren eased her naked body down on top of Bo's, relishing in the feel of her naked body. She began to caress Bo. The succubus slowly began to stir. Lauren had no idea why she could not seem to keep her hands off of Bo but she could not fight the feelings. She gave in to them. She ran her hands all over, up and down Bo's body. Bo began to move against Lauren. Their bodies sliding together in perfect unison.

Bo pulled Lauren in for a kiss. She kissed Bo's lips but began kissing her face all over. She let her mouth trace its way down Bo's jaw line. She then nibbled her way to behind her ear. Something over came her. She growled into Bo's ear "mine" as she sucked and pulled at the earlobe.

Bo smiled to herself and said the magic words she knew unlocked Lauren's chain that normally kept her in check. "FUCK YES! All yours Lauren. Only yours." It was as if her words were magical. Lauren began biting and kissing her way up and down Bo's neck. She grabbed her nipples and rolled them between her fingers causing Bo to cry out. "Shit Lauren!" Bo moaned and writhed as Lauren's breath caught in her throat. That burning sensation was bubbling up and she was unable to control herself yet again. Lauren began to growl low in her throat. Each low rumble eliciting a response from Bo.

The succubus decided to see just how far she could push Lauren. "Ohhh...God...ohmygod pleeeeeeaaassssse" Bo begged. Lauren leaned close to Bo's ear and whispered again "mine" as she spreads Bo's legs apart with her knees. She positioned her body above Bo's. She takes her hand and opens herself up wide. Bo stares. "So fucking pink. So fucking wet. God I can..." She inhaled deeply. "FUCK! I can smell you...your scent..." Lauren then mounts Bo. Slow and easy at first. Their two bodies slipping and sliding against the other.

Bo reaches out and grabs Lauren by her ass, pulling the blonde more into her. Lauren reaches for and grabs hold of the head board and picks up her tempo. It gave her pleasure in hearing their pussies sliding against each other. Bo pulled Lauren to her. Their mouths met in a series of hard kisses fuelled by their lust for each other. Bo opened her eyes to see a very sweaty Lauren. The doctor's eyes were closed tight, mouth open wide, breathing heavily. Her breasts were bouncing up and down as her stomach muscles twitch. Her hair was wild. Sweat dripped off of her so heavily.

The sight of Lauren so wild and undone only made Bo want to give her more of herself. She started to move in unison with Lauren's every move, every thrust until finally it was too much.

"God I'm...uhhh god I'm gonna come Lauren. Come with me." She begged. And Lauren let go. She did so completely. Her orgasm ripped right through her. Both women coming only seconds apart. Falling forward, Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo and held her close. They kissed. No words were needed. Exhausted they held one another. Bo could not believe this was true. Even as she felt the weight of Lauren's body on hers she thought any moment she could wake up and find it only a dream. Bo was pulled out of her head when she felt movement.

"Hey you." She leaned forward kissing Lauren. "Well that was a beautiful way to be woken up." She whispered against Lauren's shoulder. Lauren was suddenly embarrassed by her actions and could not look at Bo. "My god Lauren, you have no idea how long I have dreamt of this happening. Your wanting me so much..." Hearing that, Lauren relaxed. Her mind stopped. She calmed down. Bo was not upset that she had lost control and just had to have her. "I could get used to my mornings being filled with you making me yours." Bo kissed her.

"But now you have me hungry. So you stay put while I go make us something to eat." Lauren was about to protest but Bo stopped her. "It's Sunday and if you want I was hoping to spend a lazy Sunday with you. So don't you dare think about moving. And that's an order." Bo smiled. Lauren went back under the covers. Bo headed down stairs. She kept her fridge fully stocked. She was trying to decide on what she was going to cook. She really was starving. Last night and now this morning Lauren had just had her way with her. And Bo could not be happier. Her stomach growled. She poked around and she found something to nibble on until the food would be ready.


	17. Chapter 17

**BO's POV**

No feeding. No hunger. No healing. No sex. Only Desire. Need. Love making. Nervous anticipation. Tender. Beautiful sensations. Love.

**LAUREN'S POV**

Staggering. Frazzled. Aching. Worn. Needing. Lust. Desire. Groans. Whimpers. Tingling excitement. Delicious. Probing. Moan. Writhe. Sweet satisfaction.

It was now late Sunday afternoon. Bo and Lauren together decided on having a lazy day. Bo was downstairs making them brunch. Lauren was told to stay in bed. She followed Bo's orders. She was on the phone with Kenzi. She could not believe it. She asked Lauren to repeat what she has said.

"You heard me. Please don't make me repeat myself." She pleaded with Kenzi, who just ignored her.

"You better shut up and spill it. NOW!" Lauren sighed.

"Okay. I was watching her sleep and I uhhh..." She began to whisper.

"What did you say? What the hell did you say? You're talking too low. I can't hear you."

"Okay damn it! Okay." Lauren shouted. She took a deep breath.

"So you're telling me that she woke up with you already on top of her? Damn woman, what has gotten into you? 'Cause I have to say whatever it is...I like it. Are you sure you're not the succubus in this relationship?" She laughed.

Bo walked in with a huge tray that she was balancing in one hand while the other had a vase with flowers in it. She walked in smiling.

"Hey you. I wasn't sure what you might want so I cooked you a few things. I hope that's okay?" She asked as she put down everything and leaned in to kiss Lauren on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry but that food is going to have to wait. Come here Bo." She cooed. Bo's stomach filled with butterflies. "I want you so much. And I want you right now." Lauren pulled Bo to her.

What little clothes Bo had on Lauren quickly took her out of. Bo's eyes were wide with arousal and fear. Lauren then took off the shirt she was wearing and eased Bo down on to her back. Lauren then positioned herself between Bo's legs. Bo watched as Lauren head dipped between her legs. And she began to taste Bo. She was licking and sucking Bo, using her tongue, teeth and lips. Her tongue probed Bo deep inside. It slithered in and out of her. Bo's hips began to jerk. This was all new to Bo. She did not know what was happening to her.

Sparks were flying and bouncing between them. Bo cried out as Lauren's fingers joined her tongue. At first it was one finger. Then as Bo was taken closer to the edge Lauren inserted another. A few more long slow licks she dare to enter yet another. It sent Bo over the edge. Bo's eyes started tear up. Lauren leaned down and caught and kissed each tear.

"Sshh... It's okay Bo. Just let go of your fears of hurting me and believe in us. Believe in your heart and know you won't hurt me. I trust you. God baby, I trust you with my life. I trust you." Lauren breathed out. Through all her strangled cries of passion Lauren could hear Bo crying as well. She slowed down, gently pulled her fingers out from Bo and went to her. She kissed Bo's entire face. She could taste the salt from her lover's tears. She stayed with her until Bo let her know she was okay.

She felt the walls of her cunt tighten around her fingers. Hertongue slithered in and out of her.

"Which should I give you now? How shall I love you first? With my warm long tongue? Or do you want to feel my fingers fill you up again?" She asked. "Stretching you open wide." Bo whimpered as her walls contracted as Lauren's tongue entered her with slow deep thrusts. Suddenly she could feel Lauren push her tongue in her deeper. "I can feel how much you love this. I love it that it's ME making you feel this way."

She felt a small but strong quiver. Bo reached down and tangled her hand inside Lauren's hair. Just as she was about to explode Lauren opened Bo legs wide and shoved her face into Bo. Bo came all over Laurens face. When she touched Lauren she felt her own juices and it excited Bo. She lost it.

A sigh quickly turned into a groan. With one thrust of her tongue Lauren brought on another orgasm. Lauren wanted one more thing from Bo. She nicely ordered Bo to turn over. Bo smiled because she knew what was about to happen and she loved the whole idea of it. She climbed on top of Bo and started grinding herself all over Bo. She came hard smearing her come all over Bo's ass.

Both Lauren and Bo were breathing heavy. Bo looks at Lauren. "This is what you call a lazy Sunday?" They both laughed. Lauren got up and brought the tray of food over.

She started to feed Bo.

Bo and Lauren spent most of their day in bed as they had planned. Bo was wrapped around Lauren watching the blonde sleep. She played with Lauren's hair. The blonde was so beautiful. Bo snuggled up even closer to Lauren. She moved some of her hair and gently examined Lauren's neck.

The bruising was all but gone. She leaned in and began to inhale deeply, taking in Laurens's scent. She thought it was the best scent she ever smelled. She could still smell herself on Lauren. This intrigued her. So she wanted to see where else her scent was on the blonde. She moved the cover back, careful not to wake Lauren and exposed the blonde's body to herself, body part by beautiful body part. Finally she closed her eyes, kissed Lauren's head and dropped off to sleep.

It was now evening and Bo had to leave for a few hours to run some errands. Her ride would be there in another two hours. The girls started talking. Bo had decided hours ago while watching Lauren sleep she was going to tell Lauren something about herself, about her past. They were cuddled up on the couch when Bo began to open up to Lauren about herself.

**Flashback  
**Bo was working hard in her upper level math course. She had a test she had studied for all night. She was so tired she over slept. She ran into the class room several minutes late and found three equations written on the blackboard. The first two were easy. The third seemed impossible. She sat there working frantically on it. With just a few minutes until the scheduled dead line she found a method that worked. She finished it just in time. She turned her paper in and left.

Later on that evening she received a phone call from the teacher. "Do you know what you did today? Do you realize what you did on the test today?" He shouted at her. Bo really was not in the mood to hear how she had blown it. She was distracted. She was very distracted. She was on her way out. She needed some air. She was not feeling like herself. _Shit_ she thought. _Imustofreallyfuckedup._ She thought to herself. As she was beating herself up over it the man's shouting pulled her back to reality.

"You were only supposed to do the first two problems." The teacher explained. "The last one was an example of an equation that mathematicians since Einstein have been trying to solve without success. I discussed it with other teachers, some professors and a few math scholars and you solved it! You solved it!" The teacher yelled excitedly. "Now we have to...there is so much to be done. You are a prodigy, a math prodigy. You are so young too. No one thought this could happen. And your so young." The man was going on and on about it. "We have to..."

But before the man could say another word Bo interrupted him. "Yeah that's cool but I gotta go." And with that Bo simply hung up on the man.

Lauren sat there staring at Bo. She could not believe it. She reached out and pulled Bo to her. Bo could see that Lauren's eyes were cloudy. "Shit!" She grabbed Bo by the back of her head and kissed her hard. "Fuck! That was you? You're the one who solved the problem? The unsolvable problem?" Lauren asked huskily in between kisses. Bo could feel it. She could see it. Lauren's glow was practically on fire, she was burning so bright. Breathing heavily she began roaming her hands over Bo's body. She licked and kissed Bo's ear before moaning. "I have the given equation (6^x+6^-x)/6=2 how do you solve this?"

Bo pulled away from and backed just out of her reach before she smiled. "Multiply your equation with 6x."

Lauren stood up and advanced on her. Backing Bo into a corner, right before kissing her she whispered "That's so fucking hot." Bo smiled as Lauren pressed herself against her. Bo fell back pulling Lauren with her. She truly loved how intelligent Lauren was. She fumbled with the front of Lauren's jeans. Having trouble she just ripped them open and snatched them down, sending a button across the room. The zipper did not survive either.

She then ripped off the doctors panties and slide two fingers inside Lauren's very wet pussy. She switched their positions. It was now Lauren who was pinned to the wall with her jeans down around her ankles. Her ass rubbing against the cold wall gave her more chills. Lauren began to move against Bo's very strong hand.

"I have a question doc. And if you get the answer correct I will give you my tongue. I promise its going to be good." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear. Lauren could only nod her response. Her mind was too far gone with ideas about Bo's tongue. She blinked a few times.

"5x^-2y^10 over 2x^-1(-3x^-3y^-3y^-1)^-2 is?" Bo could feel Lauren start to tremble. Lauren took a few deep breathes to calm herself. Bo's mouth was her prize if she got it right. And Lauren knew the answer but was having a hard time getting past the feeling of Bo fingers pushing in and out of her.

She closed her eyes and answered "I...oh god...it's (45/2)x^-7x^8." She waited for Bo's response. When Bo did not speak she opened her eyes. Bo was smiling. Bo moved away from her. _Shit!_ She thought to herself.

Then she felt her legs being pushed apart. Bo dropped to her knees. Looking down she saw a smile on Bo's face. "Very good, Doctor." With that Bo leaned in and rubbed her face all over Lauren's very wet pussy. Using her Fae strength instead of wasting time and asking Lauren to step out of her jeans she grabbed them in the crotch area and ripped them. Lauren gasped and looked down. Bo had one of her pants legs in her hand. She positioned herself between Lauren legs. Using more of her strength she put both of Lauren legs on each of her shoulders.

"Don't worry about falling. I won't let you get hurt. I want you to just relax and go with it. I want you to let your legs just relax as if you were sitting like regular. Okay?" she asked. Lauren gulped and shook her head. "Now lean back against the wall and enjoy your new seat. I hope you're comfortable." Bo Smiled up at Lauren before burying her face between the blonde's legs. Lauren reached down and took a handful of Bo's hair and her other hand grabbed the base of Bo's skull and braced herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Lauren was moaning and groaning as Bo touched and teased her. It felt as if Bo was using three fingers. Lauren could not be sure how many were inside of her. She just felt herself losing control. Her pussy opened up and she gushed come all over Bo's fingers and hand. She felt Bo remove herself. Then Lauren heard it. She looked down to find Bo licking and sucking her fingers. This got Lauren very aroused. She tried to say something but in her state of mind she was not able to form a sentence. When she felt Bo's face brush against her she lost her control completely.

Her back was arching and she was freely giving of herself over to Bo. Bo continued to ravish her pussy. After time to catch her breath she was able to talk again but barely. "Bo" she whispered, falling back against the wall. She was not sure how much time passed. She was gasping, soaked  
in sweat and breathing heavily. And Bo did not seem to be tiring.

She sat up enjoying the view of seeing Bo's head moving up and down and in circles. She reached out. She let her hand slide down her stomach stopping at the top of Bo's head. Bo paused to look up at her. All Lauren could see were bright blue eyes staring up at her. She also saw fear.

It was evidence that Bo was in need. She trusted Bo. Breathing heavily she tried to talk. Her words were trapped in her throat. Seeing the look in Bo's eyes she found her voice again. "It's okay Bo. I trust you Bo. Do it. Feed from me. Take what you need." Bo stopped herself. Lauren did not want Bo to have too much time to think about it. Lauren just reacted to the look in Bo's eyes. She pushed herself forward, sending Bo falling backwards on to her back. Lauren was on top of her before she had a chance to recover, crashing into Bo's face. She held tight to the back of Bo's skull. "It's okay you won't hurt me. I trust you Bo. Feed from me."

She grabbed Bo as she lay on top of her. She opened her mouth and started kissing her. She paused for a short time. She grabbed one of Bo's hands and put it in her mouth. She was sucking Bo's fingers. She pulled them from her mouth and guided it down her body. She slowly put Bo fingers inside her very wet pussy. She started to move on Bo's very strong hand. Even in her haze induced state she could see Bo's eyes were getting bluer by the second.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Bo worried about taking too much. Bo was trembling out of fear. She was so close to losing what little control she had. Lauren did not let it stop her. She kissed her passionately. Lauren was getting light headed. She began to feel that sweet tingling sensation. This feeling was so damn glorious. It meant one thing. Bo was feeding from her. Lauren's eyes drifted open then closed with the sensation not lessening.

Bo learned a great deal about Lauren in that moment. She learned even more about herself. She knew that Lauren would not let her fall. It was Lauren that was holding her at the very edge and no matter what Lauren would not let her fall. She pulled Lauren into her more as she fed.

The blonde pulled away slightly. She could see the blue mist as it was leaving her body and going into Bo's. She leaned into Bo and recaptured the succubus lips. Bo fed and fed and fed until finally she stopped. With Lauren's body slumped against hers Bo was on the verge of panic when she felt something. It was Lauren. She was coming all over Bo's fingers, fingers that were buried deep inside Lauren's pussy. Then it happened. She could feel Lauren breathing against her neck.

Lauren wasn't dead! She didn't kill her. She did it. In the heat of heightened passion she fed from Lauren and was able to stop herself. When it hit her what had taken place she began to cry as she held on to Lauren tightly. Still feeling the beautiful affects from being fed on, Lauren kissed Bo softly in the cheek.

"Hey? Hey you..." She managed to whisper. Bo turned her face to look at Lauren. She was smiling but tears were running down her face. Lauren took a deep breath "Wow...that was uhhh... neat." Lauren breathed out. Bo suddenly felt Lauren's pussy clench around her fingers.

"Ooooh... Oh Fuuuuuuccck! Ohmygod...oh yeah baby..." Lauren was now bucking forward. She knew Lauren had to be tired from just being fed upon but in that moment all Bo could do was surrender to the wishes of her lover's body. She could feel that Lauren was so close.

"I love you. Come for me. I need to taste you." Using her Fae strength she helped Lauren to move up her body until the blonde was straddling her. "I want you to come for me. Come...come all over my face. I want to taste you. Come for me..." She moaned as she started to eat Lauren's pussy. Feeling Bo's tongue inside her, hearing Bo's husky voice telling her she loved her is what finally did it.  
Bo's muffled declaration of love tipped Lauren over that edge. Bo had her on by a thin string.

Lauren had been fighting to keep from screaming. But when Bo's tongue flicked back and forth across her clit Lauren grunted and jumped over the edge. She grabbed some of Bo's hair and began to grind herself all over Bo's face. She was riding Bo's face. She felt Bo's tongue slide between her ass. She had never had any woman do that to her before. Bo was sliding her fat tongue up Lauren's ass. This action made Lauren jump and jerk. Then before she knew it that tongue was back in her pussy. This went on for an agonizing amount of time. Lauren's body was once again drenched in sweat. Bo then grabbed Lauren's ass and pulled her open wide. She slowly and inserted her finger up her very wet asshole. As her tongue worked magic on Lauren's engorged clit her finger now pumped in and out of the blonde's asshole in unison. She reached for the wall to help her balance as her body jerked violently. She suddenly stopped. Her body began jerked one last time before her orgasm came crashing from her. It was long and hard. She screamed out Bo's name over and over again.

Late that night Lauren tried to focus on Bo's words but with her lips so close...just millimetres away from her... She wanted to feel those lips again. The thoughts of Bo eating her pussy so good earlier was making talking to the succubus a huge distraction.

It was now three in the morning and Lauren found herself lying awake. She thought about how it felt to have Bo holding her, touching her, kissing her. Loving her. It was late. Bo was asleep with that body pressed firmly to hers. Bo's strong arms wrapped around her. Nothing seemed to matter except that she and Bo were together. And that Bo wanted her. Loved her. Lauren was awash with the sensation of just holding the succubus. She wasn't consciously aware that she was even caressing Bo's ass. Looking across at a sleeping Bo her breathing quickened. A soft gasp pierced her haze. She felt softly parted lips brush her ear. "Do you want me to turn over so you can ride my ass?" Bo whispered groggily.


	19. Chapter 19

She held on to the headboard tightly. It helped her to move against Bo's ass harder and faster causing greater friction. It also caused her pussy to get sloppy wet. It did not take very long for Lauren to almost come but she wanted this feeling to last longer so she would not let herself come right away.

She took one hand away from the headboard and grabbed Bo's hair. She leaned forward. "I want you to wiggle this tight ass of yours for me." She growled into Bo's ear. When she felt Bo began to move she instructed the succubus again. "You better make me come. I want to come all over you, all over this beautiful ass of yours." She groaned.

Bo reached back to put a finger in Lauren's pussy. She was stopped. "No I want your ass. I just want your ass. Nothing more, do you understand me?" Lauren warned. Bo smiled to herself. She could not believe what a different person Lauren was under the sheets. But boy did she love it. She enjoyed how the doctor took command of her. She loved how Lauren took her whenever she felt like it.

Lauren was about to leave for the lab but she wanted to talk to Bo first. Bo was in bed eating her portion of the breakfast Lauren cooked for them. Bo could tell something was on Lauren's mind. She already had an idea but she knew she had to let Lauren say the words for herself.

Lauren stilled her movements, closing her eyes with a shy smile "I'm sorry it's just your so..." She bit her lip and pulled her hands away with a sigh. "I'm sorry about before, about losing control on your as..." Lauren eyes widened as she realized what she was about to say. She looked away with a self conscious chuckle, her cheeks burning.

"I'm usually so in control. You could say it's my middle name, I mean I've never lost it like that before, the way I did this weekend. But you... I just can't keep my hands off you." Her hands twisted together restlessly as if to illustrate her point. "You're gorgeous, physically but it's more than just physical attraction god knows I could resist that but..." she sighed deeply. A small smile crept on to her lips. "But when you...started speaking geek to me..."

Bo sat and listened as Lauren nervously explained her actions for their time together that weekend. Bo could not help but smile. But when the words settled in her heart she began to cry. She grabbed Lauren by her hands. "So what you're basically telling me is that it's not my good looks but my intelligence factor that made you so damn out of control? You couldn't resist my smarts?" She asked. Lauren shook her head as her hair covered her face. Bo lifted Lauren's face so she could look her in the eyes.

As tears ran down her face she tried to express how much Lauren's feelings toward her made her feel. "Lauren that has to be the nicest, sweetest and sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me." She pulled Lauren in for a kiss."But you have to get going. I'm sure they have missed you in the lab. Call or text me later. And have a good day at work." She nudged Lauren away and snuggled up under the covers. She listened as Lauren walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Bo was not asleep long before she was confronted. Fae Bo was laughing and applauding. "Why if I didn't know any better I'd say that human has you..." She put a finger to her head thinking. "Oh right. I believe the phrase I'm looking for is...pussy whipped. My, my, my...a big bad succubus like yourself gone succusoft!" She sneered as she shoved Bo backwards. Bo was feeling more confident in Lauren's love and it made her less afraid of herself.

She smiled at herself. "What's the matter? Jealous? Or are you afraid? Or maybe a little of both? You don't scare me anymore. I'm not afraid of you." Bo yelled. Fae Bo came at her. She stood her ground.

"Did you feel it? Could you taste her? She tastes so good doesn't she? Oh that's right you haven't experienced the feeling of feeding off of Lauren. Well just so you know..." She leaned close to Fae Bo's ear. "It's fucking mind blowing. She isn't like anyone we've fed off before. She has a taste that's so pure and so fucking delicious."

Fae Bo tried to push her way past but instead Bo grabbed her pulling her closer. "I'm not going to let you win. I'm not going to let you hurt her. I won't."

Fae Bo was smirking. "I'm not going to hurt her. I'm going to kill her Bo. But better yet I'm going to make you kill her. That will teach you to never fuck with me. You will know as you watch the life drain from her eyes and her body go limp in your arms to never ever fuck with me."

Bo and Fae Bo stood facing one another.

Bo stood facing herself and for the first time in her life she was not afraid of herself. The human doctor was a major factor in Bo's facing herself down.

"Oh... Not only am I going to hurt her but it's going to be a slow death. I intend to make her suffer first. I'm thinking being drained at the hands of you would truly torment her a great deal. Make her question everything. I...I mean you will not be able to stop me. I will give you a front row seat."

Fae Bo threatened. Bo continued to hold her ground. Fae Bo began to circle Bo. "So have you told her? Have you told the good doctor about...you know? Did you tell the human how you killed those other humans? I bet you didn't. And I'm betting you won't. If she has feelings for you she won't when you tell her. But you just go right ahead and tell her, but remember all humans are mindless sheep."

Bo stopped Fae Bo from walking. "You want to hear about my weekend? You want to hear about the woman you'll never have? You want to know what it's like to..." Licking her lips as she asks, "Feed from her?" Bo continued. Fae Bo flinched as she heard the words. "That's right, she let ME FEED and it was... God... She tastes so pure...so damn delicious. It was like nothing I have ever experienced.

Remember how we wanted to taste her from the moment we met her? God... She was so worth the wait." Bo breathed as her eyes fluttered closed. When she opened her eyes Fae Bo was standing directly in front of her. Dark eyes were boring into hers. She was noticeably trembling.

"That human. That fucking bitch!" She yelled as she faded into darkness.

Lauren was in the lab trying to work but she was having a hard time at it. Concentrating was very difficult. All she could think about was a certain beautiful succubus. Stepping away from the microscope she sighed. _This is ridiculous _she told herself. She attempted to busy herself again. Then she remembered something. She needed to work on making up Bo's injections to help with her hunger. She went to her office and unlocked the cabinet where she stored them.

She took out the two different viles of blood. Right away she noticed they looked different_. If I didn't know any better I'd think these were from two entirely different people. Fascinating. S_he thought. _My first succubus_. A mischievous smile spread over her face. _My_ _first succubus in a lot of ways _she giggled. Thoughts of a very naked Bo underneath her made Lauren's temperature rise. She put on the white gloves and went to work on the blood samples. Her body could not help but remember that night. Of its own occurred, her hand went to her throat. She could feel Bo's lean body pressed against her, pinning her to the wall.

Her face turned serious when she also remembers how Bo seemed to change right in front of her eyes. Bo was in a heightened state from hunger, she was also badly injured needing to heal and in part due to Lauren herself Bo was also very sexually aroused. But it was not just those important reasons. It was the fact that in a heightened state Bo's personality took on a whole new dimension. Lauren was brought out of her own thoughts when a lab tech tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Dr., Dr. Lewis? You wanted to know when your samples were ready." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, yes of course. Thank you. I'll be tight there." She stood and shoved her hands in her pockets as she followed the lab tech.

For the next few hours she studied Bo's blood. Breaking it down, poking and prodding it. One word kept coming to mind. Fascinating. She thought it to herself time and time again. She realized she had something she could give to Bo. It was something she came up with when she worked with an incubus. It would help take the edge off of Bo's hunger but it was not going to allow her to heal. She was not sure if that would be a problem for Bo. The only time she saw Bo injured was when she risked her life in order to save Kenzi.

_It was 6:45pm, just about time to go. Shit I was supposed to call her ten minutes ago. Kenzi wants to go out for girl talk_. She thought to herself. She washed her hands and went back to her office. All the other lab techs and doctors were walking out the door. Lauren was alone. She sat behind her desk going through her bag looking for her cell when she hit what felt like a box. She dug in and pulled the object out. It was a medium size wrapped present with her name on it. She recognized the hand writing right away as Bo's.

Two hours later Lauren sat staring at the box, Kenzi long forgotten, until she showed up at the lab. "OMG...you got me a present. You really shouldn't have." She joked as she walked in seeing the box in front of Lauren.

**Club Bronze **

"So wait, she just snuck it in your bag? Ohh she's so adorable. Okay the suspense is killing me. Open that baby up." she reached for it. Lauren tried to stop her but the smaller woman was too fast for her. "Since you're way too chicken to do it..." Without another word Kenzi ripped the wrapping off. She opened the box and saw what was inside she smiled a huge smile. "Whoa...if you don't mind, can we like totally share her? You can have the..." She motioned to Lauren's body. "The, you know...and I will gladly take the money." Her tone serious, she handed Lauren the box and waited.

Kenzi did not have to wait long. Lauren reached in and picked up the object from the soft red velvet lining. Kenzi passed her the note. It read:

_Dearest Sweetness,_

_Every queen deserves to be spoiled. Every queen should have a palace. I want you to consider my place yours. Having you here makes it feels as if it's a HOME not just a place I lay my head. On the keychain there are three keys, two for the front door and the third is a surprise. Feel free to come anytime you want. _

_Me casa-su casa._

"Damn woman you are blinding me. Your face is lit up like a hundred watt bulb. She really sets you a glow." Kenzi said kiddingly as she walked off towards the bar to get more drinks. Lauren sat smiling. But it was fading fast.

"Ohmygod...Bo? She said that she could see...Oh no." She whispered. By the time Kenzi had returned Lauren was standing with her coat on. She was about to explain when Kenzi waved her hand.

"Don't worry I get it. You're going to put your keys to good use. Hey you owe me a few drinks." She grabbed Lauren and turned her towards the exit.

Lauren pulled up in front of Bo's place. She sat there just staring at the front door for a few minutes. Bo saw the headlights when Lauren pulled up. She ran to the door to greet her but when she realized she was just sitting in the car she did not want to rush out there and possibly scare her off. So she played it cool. She finally heard the key in the door. She had to fight the urge to run and meet her.

Lauren took a few deep breathes to calm herself. It did not work. She slowly turned the keep hoping it would not work and was overjoyed when it did. Bo, still excited, let Lauren come to her.

"Bo?" she heard Lauren calling out to her. She met her as she was walking into the living room.

"Sweetness...Baby. Hi. How was work today?" She asked as she wrapped Lauren in a big hug. She inhaled Lauren and sighed when she noticed what the doctor was wearing. She thought Lauren looked hot! She took a step back and looked her directly in her eyes. "Hey you...I have missed you."

Lauren's heart started to pound in her chest. She finally saw what Bo was wearing; shorts and a t-shirt with no bra. But it was Bo's ass that got Lauren staring as Bo turned and headed back to the couch. She watched as calf muscles, tight hamstrings and a well rounded ass bounced. It got hot in the house pretty quick. That was when Lauren remembered why she was there to begin with.

"Bo we need to talk. I mean I need to talk. I mean...I...Hmmm..." She frowned and looked away, fidgeting with the key in her hand as she gathered herself.

Bo got the wrong idea and began apologizing for rushing with giving Lauren the key. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given you the key huh? I'm moving too fast for you? Sweetness I'm sorry. Shit! You -you probably don't like me calling you sweetness either. You want to return the keys don't you? It's okay. I understand. Your human and I'm Fae and a succubus at that. It's cool. I get it." Bo was thinking about what she talked about with herself today and began to get upset. _She was right. This can't work. Lauren can't love me. I'm just a succubus, good for sex and not a relationship._ She thought to herself. Lauren could hear the pain in Bo's voice. She walked up to her and kissed her passionately, stopping Bo's rant.

"Hey no, that's not why I'm here. I love that you gave me a set of keys to the palace. I am falling for you Bo Dennis and falling hard. I love that you call me your sweetness. God you're beautiful." She leans in and kisses Bo again. They parted slowly.

Putting the keys in her pants safely away she began again. "I want to ask you about something." She waited for Bo to nod her agreement before she carried on. "You said before that you knew when I'm..." she ran a hand through her hair nervously. "That you can feel it. That you can see it. That

I glow...How does that work exactly? I mean is it like an aura?" Scientific curiosity battled her nerves as she looked up at Bo.

Bo smiled and stepped closer as she explained. "I see energy flow. Like the more aroused someone is the hotter they burn..." She purred looking the doctor up and down. Lauren frowned turning Bo's words over in her head, considering the possible scientific explanations.

"Really? So you can tell how much too? Interesting..." She muttered eyes clouding. "I've never examined a succubus before, I wonder if you're sensing something physical..." Her hands gestured to the air around them. "I mean rather than supernatural. Like perhaps you are able to pick up on things that are invisible to humans and other Fae but that we know exist, like hormones or pheromones or body heat and..." She cut herself off with a blush when she saw Bo's look. She realized she must have been babbling by the way the succubus eyed her.

Bo could not help herself. Lauren was really turning her on. She stood there staring at her, licking her lips. Lauren recognized the look in Bo's eyes. It went straight to her core. They were fuelling one another's heat.


	20. Chapter 20

Lauren looked up into Bo's dark eyes, breath catching at the lust swirling in them. A smile touched her lips. There she was looking over the edge of the cliff she called control. She stepped closer, keeping eye contact.

"So Bo, tell me..." She began lowly. "Call it scientific curiosity. If our roles were reversed, if I was the succubus looking at you, what would I see? What would I feel?" She whispered as she stepped into Bo's personal space, fingers playing with the ends of dark curls. _Weeee..._ Lauren flings herself over the edge of the cliff.

Bo began to breathe heavily. She advanced on Lauren, taking the doctor's hand and putting it on her neck. She guides it all the way down her body, stopping at the hem of her shorts. Pulling it to the side with one hand she brings Lauren's hand into her shorts. Lauren feels wetness. Very wet lips. Bo backs her up against a wall.

"If you were a succubus you would see that I'm a volcano on the verge of eruption. And thanks to you, you can already feel I'm about to explode." She pushed her hips forward causing Lauren's fingers to slide over her erect clit. "I know you can't stay." Having said that she eased Lauren's hand out of her shorts. She slowly backed away.  
They walk to the front door in silence.

"Good night Sweetness. Call me when you reach home so I know you arrived safely." She kisses Lauren softly on the mouth. She opens the front door and takes Lauren's hand. She walks her to her car. Just as Lauren is about to get in Bo grabs her by the waist.

"Can't you stay the night?" She whispers in Lauren's ear. She turns in Bo's hold and faces her.

"I want to but I need to be in the lab early. I have to finish up work on your medicine to help you with your hunger." Bo presses herself against Lauren.

"You sure you can't stay? Because I can see your body saying something completely different from your words..."

Lauren leant her head against the steering wheel and took calming breaths, trying to slow her hammering heart and rampaging hormones. Images of Bo flitted through her mind. "I'm probably going to get less sleep now then if I'd stayed." She grumbled as she turned the key in the ignition, pulled on her seatbelt and pulled away from the curb. "You are such a tease Bo." She complained to the keychain. "Making me all hot and bothered then expect me to go home and sleep?" Nearly home, halfway between there and Bo's, she had to pull her car off the road. She could still smell Bo's scent on her fingers.

Bo was on the couch listening to Evanescence on her Dr. Dre studio headphones drowning out the outside world. She was stretched out, her foot tapping to the beat. All she could think about was the beautiful human Lauren. She reached down between her legs and imagined Lauren's mouth on her. She began to play with herself. Her fingers parted wet lips.

"Sweetness... Oh God, my sweetness." She began moaning.

With her eyes closed she did not notice Lauren had returned. She heard her name and followed. What Lauren saw made her pussy begin to clench and unclench. Lauren's mouth fell open as she stood there watching Bo pleasure herself. Bo's head was thrown back against the couch pillows with her hair all over.

Lauren pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she listened to Bo. She then snatched off her jacket, pulled off her top and bra. Her eyes fluttered open and closed every time Bo moaned her name. She took off her boots and jeans.

She knelt down and began kissing Bo's leg that was hanging off the couch. Bo's eyes shot open. The look in Lauren's eyes stole Bo's breath away. They were burning with something more than passion. With one long stare she had Bo quivering. Before Bo knew it Lauren drew her to her feet. Bo went to talk but Lauren pressed her finger to her lips stopping her. Bo felt butterflies in her stomach. She grasped Bo shoulders and turned her towards the stairs. Bo let Lauren guide her.

Bo stood by the bed naked and trembling. Lauren only spoke five words. "I want you facedown. Now!" She demanded. Bo surrendered. She opened Bo's legs wide, grabbed her ass cheeks, spreading them wide as well. She then buried her face. Her mouth, those lips, teeth and tongue were doing things indescribable to Bo. Bringing forth noises Bo did not know she was capable of. For the first time in Bo's life she was driven to complete submission.

After bringing Bo to too many orgasms for her mind to phantom Lauren then mounted Bo. By know her pussy was dripping with her juices. She grabbed the headboard and was grinding herself upon Bo's ass. As she did Bo heard animal grunts, curses, yelling and screaming. Bo tried but she was not able to suppress her moans. This only seemed to make Lauren even more turned on. She was drenched in sweat. Bo lost track of time, of how long Lauren was upon her but she knew Lauren was close. Suddenly Lauren's body stilled, then trembled. Then she exploded all over Bo's ass again and again. Without a single word she climbed off of Bo, turned her on to her back and hovered over her.

Lauren's hair was dampened with sweat. Her skin was flushed and her eyes darker. She leant down and kissed Bo on the mouth. "Sweetness" She whispered.

"Sshhhh... Sleep now." Bo's eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Lauren snuggled up to Bo until the succubus was sound asleep

**The Next Morning...**

"Morning Doctor Lewis, you're here bright and early. You aren't due in for a couple of more hours." Says a lab tech as he passes. Lauren is in her office, at her desk, with her set of keys to Bo's house in her hand. Her mind goes back to last night. She remembers the teasing from Bo that compelled her to seek Bo out and...

Bo woke up gasping, shivering and breathing heavily. She sat up reaching for the light. As she pushed the covers down and off her body her eyes adjusted to the light. Reaching for her boxers she noticed they were on the floor next to the bed with her tank top. She groaned as she reached between her legs. There was a throbbing sensation and a dark bruise on her inner thigh.

_Is that..._ Bo opened her legs wide and looked carefully. _It is! It's a hickey!_ She thought to herself. It was evidence she was not dreaming. Lauren did actually return. A big smile spread across her face. Images from the night before, and the pleasure Lauren had given her, started running through her mind.

Bo started to play it over in her mind. She was trying to think her way through it. When it came to the human doctor nothing that was happening fit with anything she thought she knew or understood about Lauren or about the relationship between them. Bo being a succubus, she had always been the dominant one when it came to sex. When she met Lauren the doctor was shy. She was somewhat unsure of herself, but this past weekend she showed Bo a side she had no idea existed. She was a confident woman who took from Bo what she wanted on her own terms, somehow knowing that Bo would offer herself freely.

She sat there mulling it over. For the rest of that day Bo could not stop hearing the doctor in her ear. Lauren kept growling _'Mine'_ over and over again. With the two marks left on Bo's body the succubus felt owned. And it did not seem to bother her.

Bo always wore her hair down about her shoulders, but today she found herself wearing it up. She was tickled and aroused by the mark Lauren left. She found her hand kept going to that area of her neck. She gently caressed it. She really could not believe it. _Isn't it always the shy, quiet ones?_ She thought to herself.

The sounds Lauren made stayed with her. Lauren's cries of pleasure as she ground against her. Then Lauren bit her. _That's definitely going to leave a mark_ she thought to herself. It was just hard enough to have Bo cry out. And at one point she even made Bo, the succubus, the strong Fae, whimper. What really got to Bo was when the doctor questioned her sexual habits, demanding to know if Bo had given her ass to anyone other than her, be it human or Fae.

Grabbing a hand full of Bo's hair the human had leant in close to her ear, between grunting, and whispered "Am I the only one? Am I the only one who you've given up this ass to?" Without waiting for an answer she continued. "Oh fucccckk! So good. It feels soooo goooooddd. How could anyone not want a piece of this ass? It feels so fucking...so fucking good!" She cried out as she started to come. "Mine. It's all mine. Tell me." Bo gulped.

"All yours. My ass is all yours. No one has ever done to me... what you're doing to me now...No one has ever done to my ass the things you did tonight. I promise. No one has or ever will." Hearing that, Lauren let go of Bo's hair. She grabbed the headboard again with both hands. Bo began to wiggle because she knew that was what Lauren liked. She loved the feeling of Bo's ass as it slid around underneath her.

"BO! SHIT IM COMING AGAIN! Oh please, please, pleaaaasse, don't stop! Oh yeah baby, move that ass. Give it to me. God I want to come all over you. Make me come. OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH BOOOO! YEAH... YESSSSSSSS!"

Lauren's ability to completely dominate her left Bo the unable to talk, unable to think straight. She lay there afterwards stunned, with Lauren's hot juices running down and over her ass... It was also the excitement of not knowing what she would do next that had Bo on the edge.

After she exploded all over Bo's ass she became silent again. She kissed Bo hard. She went into the bathroom. Bo heard water running. Lauren returned having washed her hands and face. She stopped and looked at Bo one more time. "Your ass in mine!" Bo turned to look into Lauren's eyes, shaking her head yes. Lauren's eyes took power over Bo, power which Bo gladly gave her. Lauren then simply walked down the stairs and out the house. After Lauren had left Bo found herself weeping, wracked with unbridled emotions.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fae Bo POV**

She leans heavily against the wall. She mumbles something incoherently as her legs give out. Damn it I'm hungry and she won't feed. She's starving us because of that damn Lauren. Trying to prove she doesn't need me. And all thanks to that fucking human. We were fine without her. Now it seems we can't live without her. I have to find a way out so I can get rid of the problem. I do not understand. Bo has fed from her three times and each not long enough for me to be able to take over and drain Lauren like I used to with every other body we've left in our wake. What's worse is with each feed from the good doctor she seems to be gaining more and more control. I have got to put a stop to this and now. But how?

She went to take a step when instead she collapsed. First her body and now her mind began to betray her. Images of Lauren were flooding her mind. Again. The human doctor is beneath her writhing with desire for her. She is straddling Lauren, using her knee she separates the good doctor's legs. She then rips off her panties exposing Lauren to her lust filled eyes. Lauren tries to cover herself. She's rewarded with a hard slap to her face. She can't believe how incredible Lauren looks. Fae Bo smiles at Lauren. "I've wanted you from the moment we met. It took a while but now I've got you." She whispers. She feels Lauren's hands come up again, pushing at her. Lauren struggles against Fae Bo but she is no match for the hungry succubus.

"Don't do this. You can't. I'm not yours. I belong to Bo. Please stop. Stop it. Don't your hurting me." Lauren begs. Fae Bo is enjoying the fear she sees in Lauren's eyes. She snatches her own shirt off.

"Now now doctor. You belong to me right now. No Bo to come to your rescue." She laughed as she looked across the room. Bo's body was slumped against a wall. There was blood covering the front  
of her shirt.

"Oh my god Bo!" Lauren whispered. She began to struggle against Fae Bo. "What did you do to her? What did you do? You hurt her. You hurt my girlfriend." That statement made Fae Bo halt her assault and stared at Lauren. Lauren sensed a change.

"What? What did you call her? She's your girlfriend? What the fuck does she have that I don't? Is it the sex? Because if it is then you're in for a treat with me. I'm going to do things to your body that she never can." She yelled. "Don't fight me. That's only turning me on more. Wait no, do fight me. It's going to make taking you that much sweeter." She opened her pants to reveal her strap-on. "See here." She grabs it and plays with it. "See what I have for you. I'm going to do such dirty and naughty things to you with it. Now you want to do this the easy way or the hard but probably fun way?" She asks as she opens Lauren's leg wider.

Lauren reaches up and slaps Fae Bo across her face. "I was hoping that would be your answer." She said as she smiled down at Lauren. She grabbed Laurens shirt and using her Fae strength she ripped it open. She then removed Lauren's bra. She watched as the doctor's breasts moved up and down from her erratic breathing. She licked her lips.

Lauren's eyes were closed. "Open your eyes." Fae Bo demanded. "I said open your eyes. I want to see you as I'm fucking you." She stated simply but Lauren would not do it. She shut her eyes even tighter, grabbing Lauren by her hair. "I said to open your fucking eyes. I want you to always have the memory of me fucking you. I want you to see what you do to me." She pulls Lauren's hair hard. Lauren's eyes open. She's on the verge of crying. Seeing Lauren this way makes her smile.

But it slowly fades away. Something about Lauren looking so scared and helpless... Fae Bo suddenly leans back and away from Lauren. She closes her eyes and drops her head. She did not understand why but she suddenly felt sick to her stomach at her own actions. She pulls away and fastens her pants. She pushes herself off of Lauren and stands. "I'm sorry. Let me help you stand." She extends her hand out to Lauren, who takes it. Fae Bo pulls Lauren to her feet. Without warning she swings at Fae Bo connecting with her face. She stumbles back from the blow. Lauren stands over her covering herself from Fae Bo's view. She then turns and runs, disappearing into the darkness.

"Lauren wait! Lauren? Wait I'm sorry. Come back. I didn't mean it. I love you." She screams. She waited and waited. In an act of desperation she dragged herself up and stumbled forward in pursuit of Lauren. But it was too late. Lauren was gone and Fae Bo knew she let her one chance in having the human go. She knew she would not get another chance. What the fuck is wrong with me? I had her and I just let her go.

She was growing more and more angry with every passing second. "No way. No fucking way is it possible. It isn't true. I don't...I don't lo..." Fae Bo could not finish her sentence. She refused to believe it. She took a deep breath to calm herself. It did not work. She swung around and put her fist through a wall. That made her feel better. That was until she was once again bombarded with images of Lauren crying because of what she almost did to her.

Fae Bo's head was pounding. So much so that she needed to take a seat. She grabbed her head as she fell to her knees. She started to scream. "Get out of my head! Get the fuck out of my head!" Then she heard Lauren laugh. She stood on shaky legs and started to bang her forehead against the wall. Each time was harder than the last. Her vision became blurred from the blood that was dripping from the open wound to her forehead. The room began to spin. She started to hear Lauren's voice begging her to stop. She wiped away the blood from her eyes. And just as everything faded to black she thought of the human.


	22. Chapter 22

**Fae Bo/ Human Bo POV**

My name is Bo, Bo Dennis. I am Fae. I am a succubus. I don't feel. I am without the trappings of a conscious. I am sex. I was raised human, by humans. I have one purpose and one only. I was taught values. My body is my tool and my touch is my weapon. I am the perfect weapon. I am enchanting to look upon. This is part of my mask. Even the most beautiful have some form of defect.

I have a body for SIN. Pure UNADULTERATED SIN! And I am good. I am SEX. I need it to survive. I want to FEEL. I want to love. I want to be loved for who I am and not what I am. I want to experience love. I want to be with her. I love her. She can love me, if I let her. I am temptation. I can contaminate anyone with sexual thoughts, no one can easily dismiss. All at once I am like a sensory over load. They all give in to their lust and engage in the pleasure of the flesh. It's then I take their essence as he or she fall toward bliss. I'm repulsed by my actions. I hate when I give in. I don't want to be Fae. I am afraid of me. I hate that this is my life. I hate what I am. But she sees me. Lauren wants me for me, for who I am. She can love me. I have to allow myself to let it happen. I created my own hell.

Her name is Lauren. She is Doctor Lauren Lewis and she is human. I love her. I have fallen, walked, crawled, in love with her. She has this way about her. She has the ability to make me vulnerable. She somehow knows me. She is able to affect me. She is the only person I have ever (just) slept with. She was the one who asked me to 'sleep' with her. I know it's not plausible that she will ever hurt me. I can't say the same about me not hurting her.

Since the time we killed the children she put me on a leash. It was a very short leash where the humans are concerned. It was a condition as part of my freedom. But to gain my freedom I would have agreed to just about anything. What I didn't know... What I failed to understand at the time was how my freedom came with a price. There was a condition. A sacrifice was demanded in return. I, of course, agreed. Little did I know what I had to sacrifice was so much more than even I would be able to handle. No humans. We were to never again harm another human. This is not how it was supposed to be.

"You created my own hell." Smiling at herself she replies "And your the DEMON who crawled up out of it!"

She refused to believe it. Lauren kneeled there shaking her. She called, screamed and sobbed Bo's name out over and over again. Kenzi was standing there crying over Bo's unconscious body.

"How many? How many times? How many shots did you get off Kenzington?" The smaller human did not even hear the question at first, then when it finally registered...

"God Lauren, I don't know. All I know is one minute she was begging me to kill her, the next she was rambling about her possibly hurting you. She put a gun to her head. The next I know she pulled the trigger. Does she have an evil, crazy twin walking around that she uh neglected to mention? Because I swear she didn't seem like the Bo I met and know." Kenzi hugged Lauren.

"Huh? A wh... A twin? No. No she do..." Suddenly something popped into Lauren's head. _Shekilledherself._ Lauren thought to herself.

"Before she pulled the trigger she made me promise to look out for you. She also wanted me to tell you she's sorry and that she loves you and she wouldn't risk letting herself hurt you. What the fuck Doc?"

Lauren stopped and looked at Bo's body. She began to remember the blood test results. She remembered a recent conversation they had.

"I'm afraid. I'm so scared Sweetness. I don't want to hurt you. But s-sh... She's going to try and make me. She's hungry and she wants you. She wants me to feed from you and drain you. She wants me to kill you!" Bo held on to Lauren tighter.

"Who Bo? Bo who wants me dead? Who has that much power to frighten you enough into doing something like that?" Lauren asked pulling Bo closer.

"Me. I have that kind of power over her." The voice whispered in Lauren's ear. Lauren slowly pulled back and eased away from Bo just enough to look into her face. Suddenly nervous, Fae Bo decides to side step Lauren avoiding touching her.

"What's wrong with you?" Lauren was glad she was alone in the lab. She did not want to be chancing anyone else walking in. She shoved her hands in her pockets. "I'm… I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I'm just surprised you're here. I thought I was supposed to come to the house." Lauren was lying. She did not fully understand how but she could sense this was not her Bo. "So... what brings you here?" She smiles.

Fae Bo plops down on to Lauren's desk. The doctor could not help but be curious and intrigued. It was hard for Fae Bo to be that close to Lauren and not attack her. Dark eyes were changing blue as she stood watching Lauren. Oh how she wanted the good doctor.

_She's so close. I can feel her heat. Shit! She is burning up. I bet if I kiss her she wouldn't stop me. I could take her right here, right now and with the way she's glowing... She's so sexy. My kissing her would be like throwing a match on gasoline. BOOM! She'd explode and I'd have my mouth right there on her pussy to catch it._

Fae Bo wakes up startled. She feels her body. "S-she shot me! She killed us! I can't believe this. SHE FUCKING SHOT ME!" She yelled. Bo appeared from the darkness. She was holding a gun.

"I die, you die." She whispered as she put the gun to her temple. Fae Bo watched carefully.

"Are you kidding? You would kill you, kill us, to protect her? I don't believe it." Bo took off the safety. She showed Fae Bo.

"Oh no? PAY CLOSE ATTENTION!" Bo yelled. Fae Bo did just that as she smirked. "Care to call my bluff?" She asked as she closed the chamber of the gun. "I am willing to die and take you with me if it means keeping you from hurting Lauren." Fae Bo went to take a step. "Uh-uh don't do it. We're going to play a game. Because you like playing games don't you? You're going to like this one. It's called Russian roulette. I'm going to put this to my head and pull the trigger. You ready?" She asked as she looked herself in the eyes. Fae Bo smiled.

"I don't think so. You're bluffing. You won't kill you." Bo smiled back

"You're forgetting, if I die, you die. So I won't be alone. You want me to yourself? You won't be around to hurt Lauren. I put her before me because I love her that much and hate you that much more." And without another word she put the gun to her temple. "I'd rather be dead and Lauren safe then alive with her in constant danger." She pulled the trigger.

Fae Bo flinched. Bo again opened and spun the chamber. She raised the gun to her temple. She squeezed the trigger again. "See simple. How many more times you think we have before your luck runs out?"

The next time she put the gun in her mouth. Taking a deep breath she pulled the trigger. By now Fae Bo was beyond panic. Bo put the gun to her temple again. Just as she was about to pull the trigger Fae Bo screamed.

"Alright! Alright, alright. Don't, Okay? Just stop. I don't want to die." Bo stood facing herself. She pulled the gun away from her temple but then pointed it at herself. She aimed it at Fae Bo's head. There was a loud popping sound. Fae Bo stumbled backwards, blood trickling down her face.

Lauren arrived to find Bo on the floor bleeding. She dropped her bag and ran over to Bo.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked as Bo struggled to sit up. She hugged Lauren.

"Hey yourself. I'm fine, just took a little tumble. I guess I was so busy thinking about a special woman I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I was trying to get your surprise ready. But I'm fine." She hugged Lauren again.

"Here lets get that cleaned up." She wrapped her arm around Bo's waist.

"No, it's nothing. Besides I have that surprise for you. Come on." Bo said excitedly as she pulled Lauren down a long hall. She stopped right behind Lauren, who turned the knob of the door, but it was locked. Pressing herself close to the blonde, "It's locked. You have to use your key." She whispered. Lauren's heart fluttered and at the same time her lower regions clenched. Lauren went into her pants' pocket and pulled out her set of keys.

As Lauren turned the key Bo was quick to cover her eyes. "Here let me guide you inside." Once half way inside, Bo told Lauren to close her eyes. Lauren did. As she walked across the room she said, "Okay you can open them now." She called out. Lauren heard how nervous Bo sounded.

Lauren opened her eyes. She stood in the middle of a room that was full of old science awards, science projects, a very tall and fully stocked book case. There were some old newspaper articles; magazine covers with, Lauren assumed, Bo when she was younger on the cover. She saw math books, puzzles and a different array of brain teaser games. She reached out and touched what she thought was a really cool robot. There was a place off to the side that had a stand of comic books. Each comic was in its own sealed plastic bag. Lauren's inner child felt right at home.

Bo was standing in the corner with her head bowed, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Wow..."' Lauren breathed, looking round wide eyed, mouth hanging open slightly. "Bo...this is...I..." She ran her finger along the spines in the book case, mind whirling and speechless. After a few moments more looking around in awe, she walked over and took Bo's hands, dipping her head to make eye contact, with a small smile.

"Thank you for showing me this. I..." She looked around again then back to Bo. "I love it. I love how smart you are." Bo's face and eyes lit up. Seeing Bo's reaction gave Lauren the courage to say what she had been wanting to for a while. She continued. "I love all your sciencey stuff and I lo..." Her eyes widened and she looked away. Rolling her eyes she looked back to Bo's questioning gaze. "I love everything about you, Bo. I just..." she swallowed and licked her suddenly dry lips. "I love you."

Bo's mouth fell open. She went to speak but no words came out. She took a step back. She stared into Lauren's eyes. Her own eyes began to water. Lauren took a step closer only to have Bo step back and away. She reached out and stopped Bo from backing away any further. Stepping into Bo's personal space she caressed the succubus face. She gently caught a tear making its way down Bo's cheek. She rested her forehead against Bo's and repeated it again. "I love you Bo Dennis."

Bo could not stop her body from reacting to Lauren's words. She was trembling. The doctor did the only thing she could think of. She backed Bo up against the wall and kissed her. Bo kissed her back. When Lauren felt Bo's body relax against hers, she decided to forge on. She slowly pulled back.

"I wanted to ask you something." Lauren said quietly. "I wondered if we..." She looked down at their entwined fingers with a self-conscious chuckle. "Now that you gave me your keys and showed me this and we've done... things and..." She cut herself off with tight smile and looked to the ceiling. Why was this so difficult?

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she blurted and looked away, pink colouring her cheeks.

Bo froze. She could not help herself. What happened next surprised Lauren. Bo switched their positions. Now Lauren was being pinned to the wall.

"Oh God...are you sure?" Bo asked in between kissing her new girlfriend's neck. She stopped and looked Lauren directly in her eyes. Both women were excited and nervous. Bo shook her head. "Sweetness you know my yes now makes me yours. I'm all yours. And you are mine. You will be my very first girlfriend. In fact you are a lot of important firsts in my life. You are my very first girlfriend, my first relationship. You are the first person who I didn't... You know...Who I didn't... Kill during sex..." She said really low. She kissed Lauren on the top of her head. She continued, "And you are the first person I've fallen in love with."

Lauren's heart was pounding hard. Bo could see the slow build up. Lauren's aura was aglow. She was burning so bright that it hit all Bo's nerves. Her breathing had become heavy in just a matter of minutes. Both she and Lauren put their hand over her heart. It was beating hard against her chest.

Fae Bo saw her chance. She was trying to get to Bo's conscious. She was filtering her way up. Bo was trying her best to stop it from happening. Lauren saw Bo struggling. Her eyes were changing back and fourth between their natural colour and blue. She took a deep breath. She kissed Bo on her forehead, holding her mouth there. That gave the succubus some focus.

"I want to ask you something else too." Lauren whispered, gazing once again into Bo's dark eyes. She could feel her temperature rise and breath quicken. "Will you uh... I know we've already...but that's not... Hmm..." She stumbled over her words as she moved closer to the brunette. She looked down shyly "Make love to me?"

Suddenly Bo's eyes stopped changing colours. The blue slowly disappeared. She felt Bo's hands grab a hold of her hips. She let her new girlfriend pull her into her. "I want to make love to you but I'm afraid. I've never experienced anything like what I have with you. What if I do it wrong? I mean...I don't know if I know how to make love. Sex I know. I've fucked a lot. But I've never made love. Sweetness...I..." Lauren cut her off with a soft kiss. Lauren could feel Bo smile. Then another kiss.

"I'm sure I can help you with that. I... That is if you want."

"Yes please." Bo breathed out.

A little while later after dinner, the two women were sitting on the couch. Bo was fidgeting and trying to talk but her words...

"Sshhh...Bo It's okay. It's alright. You can go slow. Take your time. You can do that." Lauren tried to soothe Bo's fears. She let her finger catch Bo tears. "Come here Bo." She pulled her into a tight embrace. She could feel the succubus trembling. "Take your time. We have all night. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, I'm not leaving you."

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes. It would seem Lauren believed in her and trusted her. "Say it again. Please say it again." Bo whispered.

Lauren smiled. "I love you. I love you Bo Dennis and I want you to make love to me."

She watched as the tears ran freely down Bo's face. With trembling hands she slowly

stood up, reaching for Lauren's hand. But when Lauren stood Bo pulled her close then easily lifted the blonde off her feet. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck.

Bo took two steps at a time with ease. Lauren was planting soft wet kisses along Bo's neck. At one point Bo had to stop and return Lauren's kiss. She found her lips as she manoeuvred the staircase. Once inside the bedroom Bo gently placed Lauren on her bed.

**BoPOV **

I can see the heat of her body through her clothes. Something in me started building. Her head is back with her lips parted. It takes all my will power not to devour her. My body is screaming with need. I'm trembling. My hunger is building. I can feel her breath on my neck. I reach towards her. I close my eyes trying to fight it. I feel hands on my shoulders. Their grip is tight. My body is straining, my hunger growing with every passing second; an indistinguishable need.

I can feel her hands cover mine with her own. It some how calms me. My breathing goes back to normal.

"It's okay Bo. I've got you and I won't let anything or anyone get between us." She suddenly grabs and wants to kiss me. I try pull away out of fear of scaring her. But she doesn't let me. She pulls me to her. "Nobody owns you! And I trust you. Now open your eyes. I want to see them." But if anything I squeeze them tighter. "I want to see my girlfriend's eyes." I slowly open them.

"I trust you." She says again and pulls me to her and kisses me softly on the mouth. "Bo, Bo you have to fight her. I want you to fight her. I won't let her have you. You're mine, do you understand? You made a promise to me when you said yes to being my girl. Now I want you to fight for you. She doesn't have to win. I trust you. Do you trust me?" She asked. And I did.

"Yes. Yes, I trust you with all that I am." I promised her. I bend down to her. I kiss her and she moans softly. Her mouth is so comforting. I feel it. It's not just a kiss. It's so much more than a kiss. It's as if through our mouths our essences merge. I felt myself get stronger. I knew for the first time I was experiencing real intimacy. Realizing this I look into Lauren eyes.

I gasped and shivered with what I saw. She opened my mouth using her tongue. I allowed her tongue entry. She trusts me. She kisses me deeply and slowly. I'm not sure how long she kissed me but when she finally pulled back there was nothing between us. More importantly my darker half was no longer there. I lost all control of my emotions. I began to sob, really sob. She's running her hands in my hair. It calms me. How so simple a gesture as her running her hands through my hair is able to wash away my anxiety is beyond me. That's exactly what happened.

"Do you want to stop?" She asks me with concern in her voice. Unable to form words I shake my head. She takes my hands in her own, first squeezing, then kissing them. Next she took each finger into her mouth. I gasp as she runs her warm tongue over each of them. I felt a rush of wetness form between my legs. I wanted to rip her out of her clothes. But I resist. Our eyes meet.

"I trust you" She whispers. We resume our kissing. I once again reach for the hem of her shirt. I slowly pull it up and over her head. Lauren whispers, "Slow."

**LaurenPOV **

I hear her whisper, "God yes. Slow my Sweetness." She punctuated every word with a long kiss across my neck. Her hands were undoing my bra. She tossed it to the floor. Once it was off all it took was one look from her to suddenly bring my nipples to attention. She reached down and began to rub and roll my nipples between her fingers. I was being touched but it was Bo who her pleasure. She stopped momentarily to take off her own top and bra. She then leaned forward to lick one of my nipples. I've never known my nipples to feel so tight and become so hard. But that's what she does to me.

I on the other hand was enthralled by the smell of Bo. The way she smells is intoxicating. Her skin, her sweat, her arousal scent was making me high and drunk all at once. She was licking and sucking one then the other, going back and fourth between the two. I managed to unzip Bo's jeans and some how remove them along with her panties which were soaked.

As Bo's mouth went from one nipple to the other, I ducked my head to reach her hard nipples that were staring me in the face. Bo then straddles me as I sit up. I started to lick Bo's entire breast, circling and moving closer to her nipple. When I finally took it in my mouth Bo started to whimper. I then used my fingers to part Bo's fat lips and run my fingers through her very wet pussy.

I could feel her body shudder as she screamed out, "Oh god yes Sweetness." I lightly stroked her clit before I entered her. Her strong vaginal muscles gripped my hand. I started to kiss her again. I found a rhythm and pressed my fingers into her while using my thumb to continue to massage her fat swollen clit. I pulled Bo to me and deeply kissed her. She allowed my tongue to explore her mouth. Her mouth, our kiss muffled Bo's scream as she shuddered as her first orgasm hit.

"Are you alright?" I whisper to her.

"Uh huh." She murmured.

**Bo'sPOV **

I felt my body shudder as I was hit with a blinding climax. I felt dizzy and light headed. I fell forward on to Lauren, who caught me. She wrapped her arms around me. She was kissing me everywhere; my face, my eyes and neck. I then realized something. Lauren didn't pull her hand out of me. I could still feel it inside of me. I felt her push deeper into my pussy, adding a third finger. I felt my back arch. I gasped and heard myself cry out.

"Sweetness. Ohgod...Yesyesyes." It took only a few moments for me to come again and again. She waited for my breathing to return to normal as she slowly removed her fingers from within me.

**LaurenPOV **

I was surprised to find myself being flipped over. The next thing I know Bo is kissing her way down my stomach. My mind couldn't help but to question and to wonder at having a succubus as my girlfriend and lover. I didn't get very far into my thinking process as I felt Bo running her tongue over my pussy. She was sucking each and every strand of hair tasting every drop of my juices. She then settled down and began to pay close and slow attention to my centre at first. She was licking up one lip then the other. Then on my clit. I reached down and guided her head. I lightly pulled her to where I needed her mouth to be. I then held her head in place. God, that is when she started to feast on me. She was licking and sucking on my clit and pussy lips. She was drinking my juices. I couldn't help but to moan and writhe beneath her. Before I knew it I was coming and screaming out Bo's name. This made her suck hungrily more of my juices. My god she was paying such intense attention to my pussy that I was coming again and again. I filled her mouth with more and more of my come, which she greedily drank.

"My god you're beautiful." She breathed out causing me to shiver. I looked into Bo's eyes.

"You need to feed." I said as Bo's eyes were glowing.

"Yes" Bo choked out. She was scared and I could feel it.

"I love you." I told her as she hovered above me. I wanted to teach Bo a lesson. I knew in my heart that this is one that Bo would want to learn. I also knew she would be afraid . But I knew it was important for who she was as much as it was for what she was. She's a succubus.

"I'm going to kiss you Bo." And with that I leaned forward and brought our lips together. She kisses me back tenderly. Her kisses are soft. Bo knows there's no hurry. She pulls away slightly, her eyes half closed. But I can see the blue has darkened. Bo opens her eyes fully to look at me. Her body started to tremble.

**BoPOV **

Lauren cups my face. "Just let me kiss you." She whispers softly, "Please let me."She asks softly. I slowly lower my head. I lean down and press my mouth to hers. She parts my lips and moves her tongue inside. My tongue tangles with hers. I am afraid and pull away. I look at Lauren. I let my lips brush the blonde's neck. Lauren can't stop from moaning softly. I found it arousing in a small way to be so close, having Lauren's breath on my cheek and not feeding from her. I move my mouth to Lauren's collarbone.

Lauren's words stayed in her mind, slowly making their way to her heart. As she kissed Lauren the words finally made it down to the deepest recesses of Bo's soul. As she kissed Lauren, Bo let her hands roam the human's body; really touch the body that was given to her so freely. Lauren's body, her beautiful body.

"Drain her. Kill her." She hears Fae Bo whispering to her in get head.

"I won't do it. She trusts me and I'm not going to do it." She whispers. But her eyes fall to Lauren's mouth. Her lips are parted and she can feel her warm breathe on her neck. She's breathing deeply.

"Come on. You have to. I'm hungry. And I want to taste the good doctor so badly. Come on Bo, just a taste. I promise to be good. You want to just as badly as I do." Fae Bo taunts and teases Bo. But Bo stops listening and tries to distract herself with Lauren's chest. She watches it rise and fall. Suddenly she is very distracted from Fae Bo by Lauren; Looking at her breasts. They are so round and so full.

Before Bo could refuse Lauren grabs her by the base of her skull and pulls her mouth to hers. Bo's pupils are dilated, she's breathing hard. Lauren says softly, "I love you so much." She was once again aching and needing. She was getting frustrated with slow but she knew how important this was for Bo.

Bo was pulled out of her head by Lauren's voice. "You just have to believe you can control you. Only you can control you. You're not a monster Bo. I love you. I will be with you." And it was in that moment that she put her trust in her love for Lauren and let go.

Lauren could feel it. It was that wonderful and glorious feeling. Bo was feeding from her. Lauren opened her eyes. Bo suddenly opened her eyes. Bo saw in Lauren's eyes her need that reflected that of her own. She felt the heat began to rise as she began to grind against Lauren's pussy. Fae Bo was trying to make Bo rebel in being loved, wanted and desired by Lauren. But Lauren was too strong for her. She pressed her lips to Bo's. She parted Bo's lips and her tongue explored her.

Amazed she could bring out such passion in Bo she decided now or never. She gripped Bo's face. "Remember you're mine but I'm also yours. So tell me. Tell me what you want." Bo stared into Lauren's eyes. She came to an understanding.

She looked into Lauren eyes and said, "I want you to feed from me. I want it more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." Bo leaned down and opened her mouth. They begin kissing.

Bo began to feed. Lauren watched as a line of blue mist was being pulled from her. Then suddenly it slowed. She blinked and it was now going in the opposite direction. Bo was sending it into Lauren. And Lauren began to pull the air into herself.

There was a smile on her parted lips, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed. Lauren felt different. She felt stronger. The mist slowly began to taper off. Bo groaned and slumped forward. Lauren caught her. Both women were now drenched in sweat. Bo was trembling against Lauren's body.

She whispered in Bo's ear "God Bo, you taste so sweet." Bo blushed. And just like that she recovered.

"Tell me what else you want Lauren" said Bo as her eyes met her girlfriends. Just hearing those words Lauren's pussy throbbed.

"Bo I... I need you inside me." Lauren whispered. Bo buried her face in Lauren's neck and pushed two fingers into her. Lauren was very wet inside and her outside was slick. Bo concentrated on pleasing Lauren. She was sliding her fingers in and out, in and out. "God yes!" Cried Lauren as Bo's fingers worked her insides. Bo kept up an incredible pace that was quickly bringing Lauren closer to release.

Feeling Lauren's breath on her neck, hearing the sounds coming from her threatened to push Bo over the edge. But she put all her concentration on the woman she loved. Lauren pulled Bo close and panted in her ear "I'm so close. God Bo, make me come baby." She felt Bo shudder against her. "Harder baby. Harder." Lauren murmured. Bo could feel Lauren tighten around her fingers. Lauren knew Bo was also on the edge. She began to whisper in Bo's ear. She grabbed hold of Bo's waist and pulled her tighter against her. Then she whispered "I love your robot you built. I love that you're so fucking smart." Hearing that, Bo could not hold on any longer. Something ripped through her. Lauren's words overwhelmed her senses. She felt LOVED. She allowed heat to flow from her hand into Lauren. She held Lauren tight to her. Lauren climaxed, exploding all over Bo's fingers, hand and wrist.

Lauren's pleasure set off Bo's. Lauren was savouring each gasp, each sigh and each move Bo made. She loved hearing Bo cry out her name as her orgasm took hold. They lay still for some time. Both women could feel the love that flowed between them.

Fae Bo was sprawled out on the floor. She was breathing heavy. She was confused. She was also very angry. She tried to stand but was too week. Looking around she could not believe it. "That bitch. That no good fucking human! Sh-she fed on me! She let that mindless sheep feed from me! I'll kill her. I'll fucking kill her!" She thought to herself. When she was finally able to stand she started to scream. "Do you hear me Bo? I'm going to kill her! I will kill her! You let her feed from you? From us? From me!" Fae Bo yelled. But all her threats were drowned out by Lauren's words of love being whispered into Bo's ear by Lauren.


	23. Chapter 23

It was still early when Lauren woke up. She sighed as she felt Bo's body entangled with hers. She opened her eyes to find Bo watching her. Smiling, Lauren reached over and ran her hand gently through Bo's hair. The way Bo was looking at her made her body begin to tingle, her eyes fluttered closed as she thought about how she fed from Bo. She thought about their night of lovemaking. Lauren snuggled up closer to Bo.

"Last night with you was...I have never given myself to anyone like I did with you last night. Is it always going to feel like this?" She asked in a small voice. Lauren saw tears running down Bo's face. Bo apologized and went to wipe away her tears. But Lauren stopped her.

"Bo don't. It's okay, I promise. What you're experiencing is a good thing." She kissed Bo's tears. "How do you feel?" She asked as she continued to kiss Bo, finally reaching her mouth. They lay kissing slowly, and gently.

"I feel... I've never felt before. I feel. Sweetness y-you fed from me." Bo said softly. Just saying it made Bo begin to tremble. Lauren kissed her.

"I know and Bo it was incredible. You are incredible. The way you made love to me... It was on every level. When you let me feed from you... God that was just... You felt so good." Lauren purred as she kissed Bo again. All the love they had for each other was in that kiss. They pulled apart then rested their foreheads together, staring deeply into one another's eyes for long minutes.

"I love you Bo." Lauren breathed. Bo cupped the back of Lauren's head bringing them to kiss once again. Her hands began to roam Lauren's body.

"Sweetness I know it's probably too early..." Bo stopped when Lauren opened her eyes. Suddenly nervous Bo retreats and eases her hands away from the warm body. Lauren already having seen the want in Bo's eyes captured her girlfriend's hands, placing them back on her body. "

Bo do you want something?" She asked as she guided Bo's hands from her face over her breast, down her stomach and stopping at her very wet pussy. Bo's eyes went wide. She breathed deeply.  
"I want to make love to my girlfriend." Lauren smiled, gently pulled Bo to her and whispered in her ear.

"Yes please."

TWO HOURS LATER...

"So I'll see you tonight. I'm going to have a hot bath waiting for you when you walk through the door. I'm also cooking dinner. Call or text me when you're a few minutes away so I can have your bath and myself ready for you." Bo pulled Lauren in and rested her head against Lauren's. They stood that way in the doorway of Bo's house for a short time, neither one of them making a move to leave the other.

Lauren sat at her desk on the phone explaining to Kenzi what happened with her feeding from Bo. "Hello? Hey are you still there? Kenzington?" Lauren yelled. Her best friend sat staring at her phone.

"Uhh so you're okay right? I mean you feel like you, right Lauren? Do we need to meet? You're not going to go all mental right? I'm not going to have to pull an old yellow on you am I? Cuz you know if  
it means saving that beautiful soul of yours... I will throw a serious smack down on your ass. And Bo too." Lauren had to interrupt her best friend.

"An old yellow? Smack down?" She asked. The phone on Kenzi's side was silent.

"Yeah am I gonna have to put you down?" She joked. Lauren finally realizing what Kenzi means laughs.

"No Kenzi I'm good. Go to work and I will talk to you later. Be safe and watch that ass of yours. Oh, hey, before I forget, Bo has invited us out for drinks... Her treat." Kenzi sat smiling

"So does she have a brother? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, she is really something special. I'm glad you have her. Okay I just got a murder come across my desk. Talk to you later. And see you both on Friday."

She stood up, checked her gun and looked around at her fellow officers. They all started grabbing for and holding down the papers on their desks. The small cop threw on her trademark leather jacket and began her takeoff. There was a strong wind as she went sliding across her big desk. Half way across she began screaming out loud, "Woooohooooooo!" Landing on her feet she laughed as she exited the squad room to the sound of applause.

Bo was back in her bedroom sprawled out across her bed. The aroma of her and Lauren's early morning lovemaking was still in the air. Bo sat up and began inhaling deeply. She could still feel Lauren's scent on herself. And even though she was new to making love and lovemaking it felt right. Lauren was teaching her how to make love. Making love was slow and tender, sweet and deep. It wasn't rushed or hurried. And it touched Bo in the deepest part of herself. It was very intense and very beautiful. It was lingering. She was enjoying the feel of Lauren bursting because of who she is as opposed to what she is.

For the first time in Bo's life her primal need played second fiddle to her heart. It was Bo letting her heart and mind not just what she was take her where she wanted to go with Lauren. Bo is a Fae who was bred to feed off sexual energy but for the first time in the succubus' life, as waves and waves of strong sexual energy oozed off the human doctor Bo knew she was in control of herself and not as it usually was, with her hunger controlling her. And she trusted Lauren's trust in her. So she let go.  
It was in this instant, as Lauren fed from her, that Bo began to understand the differences in power and control and love and sex.

Flashes of the way Lauren's body responded as she was feeding from Bo had the usually strong succubus once again emotionally weak but in a good way. The sounds Lauren made as she fed... The way her body pressed into Bo's helped the succubus with her internal struggle. She was not sure if even Lauren was aware of her body's reaction. Bo remembered it clearly. The feel of Lauren's body writhing underneath her, the beautiful sounds she was making... The way she was pulling in Bo's chi. The way Lauren exploded all over Bo's thigh as she fed. The way Lauren held Bo so tight.

Bo fell on to her back as her mind was washed away with the memories. She could still hear Lauren's soft voice.

"I love all of you Bo. I love human Bo, I love that you're Fae and you're my succubus." Upon hearing this she slides her hands between their bodies. Bo's hand reaches Lauren's wet pussy. She feels her quiver. She starts to massage her gently, exploring her every crevice. She can feel Lauren's nails digging into her back but that just arouses the succubus even more.

Bo made her way down Lauren's body slowly, driving the doctor insane and living every minute of her response. She finally made her way down between Lauren's thighs. She took more time to settle. She started to kiss the blonde's inner thighs, licking up all of her arousal. She then used her thumbs to part a very wet pussy. She looked up at Lauren.

"It's glistening with juices for me. You're really wet for me." With that she lowered her head and licked Lauren's slit, enjoying the feel of her juices sliding down her throat. Bo flattened her tongue against Lauren's clit before circling it. She heard Lauren gasps. Her breathing is faster. Her body is hot and sweaty. Then she heard Lauren whispering.

"Oh God. Oh fuck..." She heard her sweetness grunt then she found her voice, barely. "Oh gooddddd...fuck Bo that feels sooo good. Oh Bo, don't stop. Fuck! Oh I want to come in your mouth..." Bo pulled Lauren down more into her then buried her face deep inside her. Lauren began to curse and scream. Bo loved it. She worked harder. Then Lauren made a long moaning noise. She grabbed Bo's head and Bo opened her mouth wide. Bo felt the thighs tremble. She braced herself.  
Her girlfriend exploded all over her face. She felt Lauren come. And it was everywhere. Her face was covered with it.

Bo kissed her way back up Lauren's body just as she did on her way down. She wanted Lauren to taste herself on her lips and face. She leaned down and Lauren began to lick Bo's face as her hand made its way into Bo's silky wet pussy. She entered her with two fingers as she kissed licked and sucked her juices from Bo's face.

Bo had multiple orgasms. She was exhausted but fulfilled. Taking a deep breath she stood and headed for the bathroom to shower.


	24. Chapter 24

Fae Bo was still reeling from what had happened between Bo and the human. She was out of control. She was so upset her body shook with anger. She found what Bo had done to be the ultimate betrayal. She was punching holes in walls and screaming. She was threatening Lauren. She knew what this meant. She fully understood the implications of Bo's action. She knew Bo did not but that no longer mattered to her. All that really mattered to her was how she was betrayed.

"You fucking betrayed me!"

Lauren was still flying high from her night with Bo. Every time she thought about the feeding she literally tingled. She was in the middle of a busy day but her mind would not let her forget about Bo. She was concentrating on a blood sample when she suddenly felt something. She thought she felt Bo. She took a moment to gather herself. She went on with her work.

It was time to head home. She was just finishing up with Bo's blood work. The other doctors and lab techs were gone. She was alone in the lab. She was in her office. She closed the door and sat down behind her desk. She closed her eyes. Her mind drifted to her girlfriend. She heard the words again.

"I want you to feed from me. I want it more than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

Lauren breathed deeply. She stood up and gathered her things. She was about to leave when she heard Bo's voice. She turned around but did not see her. She locked the small refrigerator where she kept Bo's blood and could not stop thinking about her. She hurried so she could get back to Bo's place.

_A hot bath, a home cooked meal and my hot girlfriend. Mmm... What a perfect night this is going to be,_ she thought to herself.

Bo heard Lauren's soft voice in her head. She stopped singing the track and stepped back. She closed her eyes and listened. She heard Lauren's words again.

"My god you're beautiful... and so smart!"

She left the mini studio she had built in the basement of her house and ran upstairs to the living room calling out Lauren's name. She was not there.

Lauren called Bo's cell. "Hey you." Bo was greeted with the voice of her new girlfriend. "Am I spending the night?" She asked, unsure. Bo smiled.

"I was hoping you would. How long before you get here? I want to have your bath ready when you walk in the door. Wait. It is okay that I want to bath you, right?" Bo asked suddenly nervous.

Lauren purred into the phone, "Well let me think... My girlfriend's hands all over my body as I bath? Hmmm... Oh it's VERY okay." Lauren could hear Bo gulp. She thought it was the sexiest thing ever; her being able to make a succubus nervous and utterly speechless. They exchanged more nervous chatter before finally hanging up.

Fae Bo was still dazed. She was not sure it actually happend. Another one of Bo's little stunts, she thought to herself. That was until she saw it. There was a small ball of mist, grey in color, floating in the air. She tripped over herself running at it. Having stumbled she fell directly in front of it. She knew her touching it was out of the question. She sat in a crouching position and looked closely.

She did not have to wait long. She saw a shadow. It was the human Lauren. It was proof of Bo's betrayal. Out of anger she tried to grab it. When she did it floated away from her. Then it began to whisper.

"I want you to feed from me. I want it more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." It was Bo's voice. Then the images slowly formed. Fae Bo stood transfixed by what she witnessed between herself and the human.

Bo leaned forward and Lauren cradled her face. Both women opened their mouths and kissed passionately. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the betrayal. Fae Bo knew the second Bo began to feed without having to watch it. It was not until she heard Lauren's body react to feeding that her eyes flew open. She saw the exact moment when Bo's chi started coursing through the human.

First Lauren gasped. Then in a matter of seconds she was drenched in sweat. She was breathing heavily. Her body took on a slight glow. Her eyes drifted closed and a growl rose from deep in her chest. It was as if their bodies began to speak to one another's. And Fae Bo did not like what it was she heard.

Bo's body whispered to Lauren's, "I can feel you."

Lauren's body responds, "This is my body. You are now a part of me."

Lauren and Bo began to kiss again. Fae Bo then saw Lauren's body react again. The human pulled Bo tight to her as she experienced an orgasm. Fae Bo watched as Lauren's body writhed as she rocked forward. She was moaning and groaning, her body paused until she shook violently with Bo's chi being swallowed down. This was Bo's chi, that which gave her life. Growling deeply Lauren pressed herself against Bo. Bo whimpered with pleasure as she felt the human's inner strength and weight.

"Sweetness..." was whispered before the succubus slumped over. Lauren felt drunk from the sounds and high from the smell and feel of Bo. It was the merging of souls that such feeding entailed. Lauren felt everything that Bo felt. She knew and felt the merging of their two souls and Bo felt Lauren's response. It was an incredible connection that flowed in both directions with Bo's chi passing from Bo and into Lauren. She could not believe it but it was heightened by Lauren's love and her body's response to her. Try as she might, Bo was not able to hold back. She came hard and long, covering Lauren's hand in a bath of hot come.

Having witnessed it all, Fae Bo's body began to sway. She attempted to grab the floating mist again. Lunging at it she missed as it rose above her head, just out of reach. Enraged, confused and tired she went to turn to leave when she felt sick. The room was spinning fast. She kept hearing Bo give herself to the human.

When Lauren was a few minutes away she dialled Bo's cell. "I'm just a few minutes away. Do I meet you in the bathroom or bedroom?" She asked. Bo took a second to decide.

"Bedroom. I want...I'm going to undress you." She blurted out. Bo quickly hung up. Lauren's stomach filled with butterflies. Bo then ran to the bathroom to add the finishing touches. She was waiting in the bedroom when she heard the key turn in the door. She waited as she heard Lauren walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Bo came up behind Lauren and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Mmm... Hey you. Let me get you out of these because I have a hot bath waiting for you." Lauren turned around in Bo's arms smiling.

"Yes please." She whispered.

**Lauren's POV**

Curiosity mixed with a hint of fear was in her eyes. "You're the first person to make love to me. The first person to want to." She whispers. And she looks so adorable blushing.

My stomach is fluttering. I take a deep breath and tell myself to calm down. I take her hands in mine. She smiles at me. Then something happens. I began to hear her thoughts. She's thinking about the first time she made love to me. I can feel her in my body. I can feel her internal struggle. She still fears hurting me. I told her to close her eyes. She did as I asked without question.

"I trust you." She thought to herself. I waited.

"I know." I answered.

"How is this happening?" she thought. I look her in her eyes.

"I believe when I fed from you..." I then motioned between us. "My feeding from you." she shook her head in acknowledgement.

I'm not going to lose Bo or see her will broken in fear of her belief she is a monster. She is Fae, a succubus and I love all of her. So I sat there waiting for her. I searched her eyes. I saw trust. She gave herself to me.

I heard her reliving the memory of my control. She was once again letting herself accept me in control. I waited. It would bring some pain too but if she trusted me, trusted us I would be her anchor.

She wanted me to take her, to claim her. She wanted me to once again mark her body and her very soul as my own. I wanted to feel her open herself up to me. But before we could do that I had to have her surrender to me. Again. I wanted her to release all the pent up emotions she held inside.

So I made love to her tonight as she's never known. I used my knowledge I discovered in our exploration with each other. I wanted her to want herself to give me power so that we could make that powerful connection once again. So I excruciatingly slowly brought her to that place again. She trusted me to not let her fall.

"I love you." I told her because I could feel how scared she was. I lean down and kiss her lips.

"I love you too sweetness." I hear her voice in my head. I ease my naked body on top of hers. As I kissed her face I gaze into darkening eyes as they turned blue. I placed my hand over her heart and pressed firmly. Her eyes began to tear up but not changing from an eerie blue.

She started to cry. She kept repeating how she might hurt me. She was terrified she was going to hurt me.

"Shhh. I trust you." I pulled her tightly against me and gently stroked her face. I was determined to quiet her fears. It happened slowly but I could feel her fear leaving. I buried my face between her breast. "God Bo I want you so much"

**Bo's POV**

I loved the feeling of her on top of me. She had a look in her eyes filled with need and her soft warm skin pressed against mine was heaven. She began her kisses at the very tip of my nose and worked her way down. There were quick kisses to my face. But they soon turned lingering. Her mouth found my ear, which she nuzzled for a bit. She moved down to my neck. She was biting and sucking my pulse point. She bit me on the shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark.

I enjoyed the idea of Lauren's mark on me making me hers. I was becoming lost to her.

**Lauren's POV **

I wanted her to beg. I wanted her to beg me for more. It would seem my sexy succubus was at a loss for words. Instead when she opened her mouth to speak a moan burst forth instead. I licked and sucked her nipples. I trailed kisses down her breast to her stomach. I stopped only to kiss and tease her flat toned stomach muscles. I can feel her wetness against my own thigh. Bo groaned.

"Tell me what you want?" I ask her.

"I only want you." She said. I felt the heat rising from between Bo's legs as she began to grind against me. I looked at her. Her eyes held mine. With my lips hovering above hers. With her eyes focused on my mouth I slowly drag my tongue across her lips. I say the three words I know will carry her over.

"I...am...yours." Upon hearing that she pulled me closer. Slowly her lips covered mine. Her kiss was hungry.

**Bo's POV **

Even though I was already lying down it was as if the room began to spin. I was hungry. I had never been as hungry for another person in my life as I was for Lauren in that moment. We drank from each other. When we finally broke I could only stare at her. It felt too painful to be apart from her. I pulled her back to me. I needed her. I cupped Lauren's face and kissed her. I slide my tongue over her sweet lips. I could feel Lauren groan.

**Lauren's POV **

Her hunger echoed into my body through our kiss. I could feel her body hum. Her skin was flushed, her nipples were swollen. I could feel her wetness.

She pulled away from me just enough to whisper, "Sweetness, oh god...I've never felt..." but I didn't give her a chance to finish. I kissed her again and again and again. I knew it was going to happen. I could feel it rising from within her.

She waited, offering me the chance to turn away from her. "Never again will I have to wonder how you taste." I told her. I could feel her body trembling. She brought my face close to hers. She opened my mouth using her tongue. We kissed.

**Bo's POV **

I felt strangely calm. She stared down at me. The room was getting hot again. Before I knew it the words just slipped out. "God Lauren it feels so good to know you want me and to be able to act on it. You're so beautiful sometimes it makes my body ache just thinking about you. No one has ever wanted my heart and my soul and my b-body the way you do. Touch me. Sweetness, please touch me." My hands went to her hair.

**Lauren's POV **

I look down at Bo. She was open in her need. "I'm hungry." I whispered. She looked up at me helplessly and vulnerable. She inhaled deeply. I lean down and cup her beautiful face. "I'm yours." and then I kiss her.

"Tell me Sweetness. Tell me what you want." She softly asks. I slide my hand to her mouth. I part her lips.

"I want to look at you when I feed from you. Don't close your eyes." She grabs me by the back of my head and pulls me to her. We start to kiss. Within seconds a blue mist is coming from her mouth and into mine. We look deep into one another eyes during the exchange. I'm inhaling deeply her chi into me. For Bo, the incredible feeling of knowing Lauren loved her was overpowering in itself. Now having Lauren tell her she wanted to feed off her... and the feel of Lauren doing it flipped a trigger in her. It heightened her feelings. The sight of Lauren above her feeding made her vulnerable. It made her insides shudder. She knew Lauren truly loved her as a person.

Fae Bo fell to the floor. Blinking. Breathing hard. Her body twitched violently. She tried to grab the mist again but it started to float away from her. She managed to get to her feet. "I-I'm...I'm gonna kill you. Do you hear me? IM GOING TO KILL YOU! Then I'm going to have her." She dropped to her knees coughing. "Gonna kill...y-you" She breathed out. The mist suddenly stopped and changed its direction. Fae Bo noticed it but not until it was already upon her. It started to crystallize. She watched as it took form. Right away she knew it was the human. Lauren's hair sparkled. It looked as if she had a halo around her head. Fae Bo reached out but the mist quickly disappeared.

She grabbed Bo. "What the fuck did you do? Do have any idea..." Fae Bo shook her head in disbelief. "Do you know what you've done? You stupid, stupid..."

Bo pulls away. "I love her and she loves me. She fed from me. Do you have any idea what that means?" She smiled. Fae Bo snatched Bo to her.

"Oh I have every idea what that means. Do you? You let her feed from you? From us? From me! Are you insane? She's a human. She's a nothing!" Fae Bo yelled. Bo calmly pried Fae Bo's hand from her shirt. She looks off into space.

"She loves me. She doesn't care I'm Fae. She loves all of me. We made love. I'm a succubus and for the first in my life I'm making love. Lauren is teaching me about lovemaking. She wanted to taste me. She wanted to feed from me and I let her. I let her because she loves me. And my god...it felt incredible. I'm a part of her now. Our connection is deep and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to ever separate us."

Fae Bo struck Bo hard across her face. Bo fell sprawled out face down. Fae Bo was down snatching her over. She began to swing, punching Bo in the face. She then snatched her up and shoved her into the wall. Bo was bleeding. Her nose had blood running from it. Her lip was cut and her left jaw bruised. But she wouldn't fight back.

Instead she walked away. "I have to go. I want to get back before Lauren wakes."

"Hey? Where do you think you're going? Don't turn your back on me. HEY! IM TALKING TO YOU!" She yelled at Bo. Bo stopped and turned to face herself.

"She loves me. She loves my whole. Lauren loves me."She spit out a mouth full of blood. Fae Bo grabbed her again.

"Thanks to you letting her feed from you...from me..." Fae Bo stood there trembling. Bo spoke softly.

"She is now a part of me. She's now imprinted on me. She's a part of me and it feels good. I feel. For the first time I'm experiencing real feelings. Now that I am I'm not giving it up. I'm not willing to give her up." Bo turned her back.

Fae Bo yelled. "Wait. Don't you turn away from me. You face me, damn it. I'm talking to you!" Bo stopped but did not turn to face herself.

"Lauren is waiting for me. I have to go. I'm sorry I can't play this game with you right now. I'm going back to her."

Lauren felt Bo moving around and lifted her head. "Bo" she whispered groggily. Bo turned to face Lauren.

"Hey. Sshh... I'm just trying to get more comfortable. Come here." She pulled Lauren close to her again. Lauren pressed herself against Bo tighter. She felt Bo's body relax once again. Bo kissed the top of Lauren's head. She smiled to herself as they fell back to sleep together.


	25. Chapter 25

Bo was walking around the club in geek mode making sure everything would be ready for tomorrow. She has invited Lauren and Kenzi down to the club for drinks. They have no idea Bo is going to be performing. It's Bo's surprise to Lauren. At the moment she is on the stage making sure Lauren's seat was going to be directly in front of her. She wanted to be able to sit and stand and still be looking right into her Lauren's eyes. Bo was on stage measuring distance. She had her note pad, some pens and pencils, a really cool calculator and a weird shaped ruler. The crew who was setting up the equipment and lighting stood around watching her.

Some of them were whispering about the nerd on stage. They were nudging one another and smirking at what Bo was doing. She heard the comments and simply smiled because thoughts of her girlfriend's comments played in her head_. I love that you're so smart. _She reached in her back pocket, pulling out her iPhone. She went to her playlist. She swiped _'Loving Lauren'_ and she closed her eyes. She let the memories of her girlfriend play in her mind. She suddenly started singing.

Some of the workers stopped and stared. Other people were looking around trying to see who was singing. They were drawn to the stage. They could not believe what they were hearing and who it was coming from. Bo could feel their eyes on her. She ignored them and continued with her calculations. She stood and counted off as she walked from where she would be to the end of the stage. She then pulled out her calculator and punched in some numbers. She grabbed the note pad and stood scribbling down for a minute or two. She did this for almost half an hour until finally a smile slowly formed on her face.

She marked off a spot on the stage where she wanted her microphone and stool set up. She found the person in charge of setting up the lighting and gave them specific instructions. Bo was not one to be nervous before a show but she knew tonight was not like her other shows. Sure she knew the dozen or so women that followed her career and other fans would be in attendance but that was not it. Her nervousness was brought on by one particular fan. Lauren Lewis. Her new girlfriend, along with her best friend, had front row seats. Plus the fact that she had not told Lauren that she is a singer.

Lauren knows Bo sang in clubs but she has no idea just who her girlfriend is. Bo is the kind of singer who sings from her soul. She sings with all that she is. It is why she has such a huge following. Like any true artist she sings from a place of pain. She has reason for her fair share of pain. She is a Fae and a succubus after all. So she sings what she knows... Pain. Her lyrics are usually dark and very emotional. But since that fateful day, since her run in with Doctor Lewis, her music has taken on a new temperament.

Her people are surprised and impressed with the new collection of songs Bo has written. They see a difference in Bo. She has always been a loner. She kept it all business with everyone. She made no real personal connections with anyone. Her own people found it weird that here she was, this huge talent, and yet she has been able to keep her lives very separate. Her personal life was just that, personal. She did not take well to anyone trying to invade that space. Bo is smart. She gives just enough of herself to not give the press and/or public any reason to try and dig anything up on her. She gave just enough interviews to keep her life HER OWN.

After Bo was finished up at the club she found herself walking the halls of the compound. Her last visit did not end so well. But she did meet Lauren on that fateful day. She stood at the door. She asked a lab tech for Doctor Lewis. The young man escorted her in then left. Right away she saw Lauren. Her girlfriend was working. And she found her to be adorable. She stood behind her just watching her work.

Lauren felt a rush of warmth. She smiled because she knew. "Bo," she breathed out softly. She pushed her stool back from the table and swivelled around. Bo took one look at Lauren and dropped her head.

"Hey Sweetness...I mean Lauren." She quickly corrected herself. Lauren stood up and walked towards Bo. She looked around the lab. She took Bo's hand and dragged her out of the lab and into a room a short way away.

"Bo." She sighed. Running her hands through her hair she turns away from Bo. Bo started to think it was a bad idea, just showing up without calling first. She continued. "Bo you shouldn't have come here looking like you do."

Bo frowned. She looked down at herself. _Shit! I look like a fucking geek_. I _knew I should have changed. _She thought to herself. She started to get upset. Lauren turned around. She was giving Bo the once over. Bo Looked up. Lauren was now standing directly in front of her. Right away Bo saw that Lauren was glowing. Lauren slowly took off her lab coat and slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing.

"I mean it Bo. You really shouldn't have come here looking like this. Looking so..." She pressed herself against Bo and kissed her hard. "Looking so fucking sexy." She finally finished her sentence from earlier. By now Bo was breathing heavily. Lauren watched Bo's face for a moment as she touched her.

"I wanted to tell you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and uh...The other night when we..." She looked away smiling shyly. "When you made love to me." She cleared her throat nervously. "And when you let me feed from you it was just...it was...I can't even think of the words or begin to fathom the science behind it but..." She stopped to breathe and rolled her eyes at her last comment. She pressed herself closer to Bo and husked in her ear. "I've never felt anything so...intimate and arousing all at once and hmm..." she chuckled nervously. "It was amazing."

By now Bo's breathing was coming in short quick gasps. She was panting as Lauren took off her bra. "My sexy geeky girlfriend." Lauren purred into Bo's ear before biting her earlobe. Lauren fumbled with Bo's jeans but only for a moment. Once they were open she snatched them down. She toyed with the top of the panties before she snatched them down too. She grabbed Bo by her head and directed her mouth to her breast.

Bo licked and sucked greedily. Lauren's hands were between Bo's legs playing with the succubus' very wet pussy. "I need to be inside you right now." She growled as she plunged two fingers into Bo. After only a few moments she added another. Bo was riding the very skilled hand of Doctor Lewis and whimpering as she bounced. "Oh my sexy succubus likes it does she? Should I add another?" Without waiting for an answer she added yet another finger. Bo cried out in pleasure. "I want you to come, Bo. Come for me." She whispered. She was pumping into Bo using all her strength. Bo grabbed on to Lauren and held her tightly. "That's it. Come for your Sweetness."

Bo's movement stilled. She cried out Lauren's name as she flooded her hand in hot warm come. Lauren slowly pulled out of Bo. She brought her hand up to her mouth and sucked each finger. Then she licked her hand. Bo was getting aroused all over again. Lauren pushed Bo and kissed her way down Bo's body. Once she reached the top of Bo's centre she smiled. Now on her knees she opened Bo's legs wider.

Bo's legs were trembling as Lauren kissed each inner thigh. She looked up and winked at Bo right before she buried her face between two toned thighs. Bo tangled her hand in Lauren's hair. The doctor smelled Bo's arousal. She opens her pussy using her fingers. She let her tongue flick over Bo's clit. She feels Bo's body twisting around above her. She deepens her kiss on Bo's pussy. She can feel that Bo is close. She stops abruptly and stands up. Bo is still thrashing about against the wall. She whispers something in Bo's ear. "God Bo...I'm going to devour you right here and right now at my place of work with all these people around and I could not care less who hears us. I want you to come in my mouth. I want you to spill your sweetness down my throat." Bo gasped and whimpered at Lauren's words.

Lauren kissed her hard and dropped back to her knees. She slides her tongue into Bo. She feels Bo's thighs tighten and her pussy clench around her tongue. Bo's moans are rising. Then Lauren hears Bo scream out her name. Next thing Lauren knows is her mouth is filling with Bo's sweet come. She drinks and drinks until Bo's body stops trembling. She can feel sweat dripping from Bo's body. She stands and uses the end of Bo's shirt to wipe her face.

"I'm so glad you could _come_ for a visit. I love you. We'll see you tonight at the club." Lauren stops to pick up her lab coat. As she is getting dressed she's smiling at Bo. She kisses her slowly and deeply. Stepping away from Bo she starts to fix her tousled hair. Lauren walks out leaving Bo barely able to think straight.

Bo waits as both her breathing and her heart start to slow down. She falls back against the wall gathering herself. Her jeans and panties are both still down around her ankles. Her panties were soaked all the way through. Her t-shirt was clinging to her from all the sweat. She looks down and rips her very wet panties off and shoves them in her back pocket. She pulls up her Levi's and tucks her t- shirt in. She cannot believe what happened. She has a huge smile on her face as she leaves the compound.

Once in her car she pulls out her iPhone, swipes it and calls to make sure her instructions for the seating, both Lauren and Kenzi's favourite food and drinks have arrived. According to Lauren, her trusted sidekick and best friend lives on and loves grilled cheese sandwiches and cheeseburgers. She set them up with a tab. Lauren always told Bo about how Kenzi can put food away. She's such a little itty bitty human who eats like a sumo wrestler.

_Wait_, she thought to herself. _Damn. I forgot Kenzi's Cherry Coke_. She redialled to add it to the food list.

Fae Bo paced nervously up and down replaying Bo's betrayal. _All it's going to take is one more time. One more time._ She kept repeating to herself. _I have to put an end to this before it's too late_. It was obvious that Bo had no clue as to what she set forth when she allowed the human to feed off of her. Lauren's feeding from Bo, with Bo herself initiating it, is considered a sacred ritual. With every time Lauren fed it re-shaped Bo's identity and unearthed her lonely lost soul. Bo's soul sought refuge inside the human. Lauren accepted her willingly and completely. By asking a human to feed she passed on a very important part of her identity. Bo made a conscious decision. She saw herself wavering between a life and just a mere existence.

But when she met Lauren She knew something had to change. She could stay in her old life of being tormented. Or she could finally let herself be happy. From the second she looked into Lauren's eyes she knew. As it turns out Bo was right. Lauren Lewis is not like anyone she has ever encountered. Lauren sees her and has not run. The human made it very clear she wanted to help heal her internal bruises.


	26. Chapter 26

**11:00pm Friday **

It had been a long and eventful night. Lauren had found out earlier that night that Bo was not just Bo but in fact the singer, Siren. Lauren was still in shock over Bo's amazing voice. Kenzi was excited because, as it turns out, she is a huge Siren fan. That and the fact she is very hyped up from all the Cherry Coke she has been drinking all night.

"Dude... This is so huge!" She excitedly screams to Lauren. She continues, "You're just dating the best voice in the entire world. Siren! My best friend is dating _The Voice._" She starts to do her dance of joy. Lauren could not help but laugh as she stood watching. "Ehhh... Join me, won't you? You are the one who she's dating. Look out there girlfriend! A sea of women and she only has eyes for you. For you! And she found me Cherry Coke! Join me! Join me in the dance of joy, cuz sister, boy do we have a lot to celebrate!"

Kenzi kept dancing around. It did not take long before Lauren joined in. Both women were jumping around. Arms were flying about, pelvises pumping, hair whipping and feet stomping about. Lauren grabbed her best friend.

"Kenzington, don't you ever change." She plants a kiss on the top of the smaller woman's head. Picking up her glass of Cherry Coke, and downing it in a gulp she smiles.

"You got it Doc. Now if you will excuse me..." She looks over towards Bo who is motioning for her to come to the stage. "_My_ friend Siren is a callin'."

Finding out her best friend is the girlfriend of her favourite singer made the little human giddy. She was practically bouncing off the walls. And Bo? She was worried about how Lauren was taking the news. Lauren was the only one out of the three who was cool, calm and collected.

Bo was signing autographs and politely declining invites by beautiful and alluring female fans to go back to their place for the night when she was done. She was playing it cool. She knew Lauren was waiting for her. As it turns out, her number one fan is none other than the little human, Kenzington Rothchild. She knew the importance of her fans but she was not going to risk Lauren's feelings in any way. She pulled one of the women to her and whispered something in her ear as she pointed directly at Lauren. Kenzi noticed and gave Lauren a big wave. Lauren saw the woman's reaction. It went from a smile to a pout to a frown in a matter of seconds. Bo gave her a big hug. The woman got the attention of some of the others. They all posed with Bo for a group shot. After some pictures were taken and a few videos, the fans broke up the circle they had around Bo. She still had a few more songs to sing and of course her big finish where she pulled fans up on stage with her.

Bo walked over to the table where her girlfriend sat, dragging a happy Kenzi along. She extended her hand to Lauren, who took it. She led them out and to her dressing room. Once inside she bowed her head as she leaned up against the wall. She was not sure what Lauren's reaction would be. Lauren smiled as she walked over. _I'm dating SIREN. Siren is my girlfriend._ She thought to herself as she stood watching Bo. _Oh god Kenzi has got to be her biggest fan. What is it she calls Siren? Oh right she refers to her as _The Voice _and when Bo turned to face the audience I swear she almost spit up her burger._ She thought as she closed the distance between them.

"Hi." She whispered waiting for Bo to look up.

"Hey you..." Bo smiled nervously, never looking up. She went into trying to explain herself. Lauren tilted her head and listened as Bo stuttered, tripped and fell over her own words. Lauren could not take it any longer. She had to end this. She reached out and clutched Bo's head and gently pulled her close to her. Whispering softly to the succubus trying to soothe her.

"You've been holding out on me." Lauren murmured, looking at Bo's nervous features. "Why didn't you tell me you...I mean because...God you can sing!" The blonde closed her eyes with a shy smile trying to control her thoughts. "Are you sure you're not actually a siren?" She chuckled biting her lip and letting her hair fall over her face. _God that was lame, Lauren_ she thought to herself. She rolled her eyes and looked back up into Bo's dark eyes.

"You know Kenzi is completely in love with you...I mean...Hmmm." She rolled her eyes again and gestured vaguely at thin air. "She thinks, and I quote, that Siren has the best voice in the world... Ever. Although..." She frowned. "Now that she knows that it's you _and_ you managed to magic her up some Cherry Coke..." She leaned in closer, playing with the front of Bo's top. "I might have to fight her for you." She smiled gently.

By now Bo's eyes were watery. She was so nervous she did not register all of what Lauren had said to her. Lauren caressed Bo's face. "Sssh... Bo. Sssh, it's okay." Lauren started wiping away tears from her girlfriend's face. Bo felt an arm slide around her waist pulling her. She allowed herself to be held. "Bo. Bo? Listen I am not mad at you. I'm not angry with you." Lauren tried to assure her.

"Are you sure?" Bo whispered.

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm one hundred percent sure. Now look at me. We can talk more about this at home later. You have more songs to perform for Kenzi." Lauren said smiling. Just then there was a knock at the door.

_"Ten minutes. You have ten minutes Siren until you're back on stage." _

Crushing Bo against the wall Lauren kissed Bo passionately. Bo held on to Lauren as tight as she could. "You going to be okay? Because I have to tell you if you don't get back out there I'm pretty sure Kenzi will hurt me." She kissed Bo once more before attempting to leave the dressing room. Bo grabbed her by the waist.

"Lauren..." She choked. "I love you so much." Lauren turned and gazed at her underneath her eyelashes. A timid smile lifted the corners of her lips. Bo reached out to caress Lauren's cheeks. She pulled Lauren to her. "I mean it Sweetness." Bo could tell Lauren still was not accustomed to hearing such endearments. "And if you don't believe me today, if you can't believe me now, if you let me I will spend the rest of my days, the rest of my existence, showing you otherwise until you're convinced." When Lauren did not respond but stared, Bo began to get nervous.

"Bo close your eyes please?" The blonde asked.

"Okay Sweetness." Bo shivered as she waited in darkness. Lauren guided Bo's hand to her face. She closed her eyes and waited. Bo opened her eyes to find Lauren directly in front of her. Her eyes closed. Bo reached out and tucked errant blonde locks behind her ears. She trailed her fingers across her forehead and massaged her scalp. She slid strong fingers towards the tiny blonde hairs at the nape of Lauren's neck. She brought their faces close together, resting her forehead against Lauren's; the blonde stared deep into Bo's eyes.

"You love me." She whispered. It was a fact that Lauren wanted Bo to know she understood.

As Lauren walked through a crowd of women in line at one of the four ladies' rooms she heard chatter about Siren. Women were talking about how hot she is and how they intend to snag her and get her to go home with them. She smiled. She thought to herself; S_orry ladies but Bo is definitely not going to be anywhere but entangled with me in her bed tonight.  
_  
Nadia spotted Lauren walking by her. "Hey there, I'm glad to see you haven't left. Um... You enjoying the show? How's the food? Do you need anything refreshed? If you need anything I am here to..." She stopped talking and licked her lips as she stared at Lauren's breasts. "Uh to serve you." Lauren was anxious to get back to her table, totally oblivious to the fact that her waitress was hitting on her. She politely thanked her and walked away. When she got back to her table Kenzi was nowhere to be found.

It would seem that Kenzi and one of the guitarists were hitting it off. But the light began to dim. Bo was due back on stage. Lauren and Kenzi were back in their seats. When the lights go up again Bo is on stage sitting on a stool with a mic in her hand. She addressed the crowd.

"I hope you guys don't mind if we slow it down for a bit." The crowd goes crazy. Women from all directions began to scream and shout her name.

_Siren... Siren... Siren..._

With her head bowed and her hair covering part of her face Bo began to speak. "I have the greatest fans in the world. You are the reason I do this. I want to thank you all for coming out tonight. You guys rock!" The audience went nuts. The piano began to play in the back ground. Bo raised her head. Running her hands through her trademark dark mane, she made eye contact with Lauren. As Lauren held Bo's gaze the butterflies did a number on her stomach. Again. Bo started to sing Celine Dion's _When I need you_.

_When I need you  
Just close my eyes and I'm with you  
And all that I so want to give you  
It's only a heartbeat away  
_  
Everything seemed to slow down for Lauren. Everything, except her heart, which began to pound wildly in her chest.

_When I need love  
I hold out my hand and I touch love  
I never knew there was so much love  
Keeping me warm night and day_

The lights of the club above Bo's head sparkled in her warm brown eyes, the depth of which hid a multitude of different emotions, which Bo was desperate to let go of, if only for a little while.

_Miles and miles of empty space in between us  
A telephone can't take the place of your smile  
But you know I won't be travelling forever  
It's cold out, but hold out and do like I do_

Their eyes locked...

_My Sweetness...Look at her, here, looking so beautiful. God how did I ever get so lucky  
to have found her? I need her do much. I need her in my life forever. I love her so much. I don't think she really knows what she does to me. I don't know why any woman hasn't snatched her up but I'm not letting her get away. I intend to make her mine._ Bo thought to herself.

_When I need you  
I just close my eyes and I'm with you  
And all that I so want to give you baby  
It's only a heartbeat away_

A smile appeared on Lauren's lips. But suddenly she felt eyes all over her. She took a quick glance around to find that Nadia, her waitress, was staring at her. _Is that woman smiling at me?_ She thought to herself. She looked at Nadia, who smiled even more at her. She then slowly and openly licked her lips as she gave Lauren the once over. Lauren turned her attention back to Bo.

_It's not easy when the road is your driver  
Honey, that's a heavy load that we bear  
But you know I won't be travelling a lifetime  
It's cold out but hold out and do like I do  
When I need you_

Bo openly gave Lauren a wink and blew her a kiss. Some of the women in the crowd turned and looked at Lauren. Of course she blushed and looked down at her food. Kenzi nudged her best friend. She smiled.

"That is some girl you have there." She then hugged her.

_When I need love  
I hold out my hand and touch love  
I never knew there was so much love  
Keeping me warm night and day_

Bo stood up, walked to the end of the stage and got down on one knee and directed her words toward Lauren.

_When I need you  
Just close my eyes and I'm with you  
And all that I so want to give you  
It's only a heart best away_

Bo bowed her head. The audience was going nuts. There were flowers being tossed on stage, cute little stuffed animals and small pieces of paper. Bo knew those were phone numbers. She lifted her head and her complete attention was on Lauren. Then she saw it. There was a woman to her left. Bo peered over. She was Lauren's waitress. Bo did not like the look in the woman's eyes. They were making themselves a little too comfortable with her girlfriend's body parts.

Then she just as quickly as the last thought had come to her, the idea of this woman wanting her girl and knowing Lauren was all hers made her smile. Kenzi on the other hand did not like it. She excused herself. She made her way through the crowd only to have her waitress come up to her.

"Does your friend need anything? I'm on break but I will gladly get her...you know anything or uh... whatever." Kenzi looked at the woman's name tag.

"About that Nadia... My uh... Friend? The one you're drooling over? Well that's my best friend and she's already spoken for. So if you don't mind..." Kenzi stopped because Nadia was busy watching Lauren and was not paying attention to what was being said. That was until Kenzi grabbed her. "Hey! Hey? I need your attention. That woman you're staring at is very spoken for. So down girl! That's the girlfriend of Siren! You are openly drooling at Siren's girlfriend and if I were you, which at this point I am so glad I'm not cuz with the way your eyes are undressing her girl..." Kenzi left the sentence hanging. Nadia gulped and turned her eyes to the stage to find Bo watching her.

The lights went low as Bo sat on the stage. Again her attention was directed towards Lauren. She took a deep breath and began to sing _Safe _by Britt Nicole.

_You keep trying to get inside my head,  
While I keep trying to lose the words you said  
Can't you see I'm hanging by a thread,  
To my life what I know, yeah I'm losing control and  
Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
So close, it's more than I can take  
I'm so tired of turning and running away  
When love ju-st isn't safe  
( your not safe, Mmm-mm) _

_I'm strong enough, I've always told myself  
I never wanted to need somebody else  
But I've already fallen from that hill,  
So I'm stopping that guard here's your chance at my heart and _

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
So close, it's more than I can take  
I'm so tired of turning and running away  
When love ju-st isn't _

_Everything you want, but it's everything you need  
It's not always happy endings but it's hap-py  
in between  
it's taken so long, so long to finally see  
The other isn't worth the risk  
Oh no, my walls are gonna breeeaak  
Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
So close, it's more than I can take  
So tired of turning and running away  
When love ju-st isn't safe _

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
So close, it's more than I can take  
So tired of turning and running away  
When love just isn't safe _

_Your not safe  
And that's okay _

There were tears in Bo's eyes. She started crying right there on stage. The crowd was cheering and reaching up to just touch Bo, trying to console her. She bowed her head and gathered herself. Her guitarist, a blonde woman knelt beside her and hugged her. Lauren bolted up from her seat to go to her but a hand stopped her.

"Whoa there Doc. Hold on. I know you want to but it's probably not a good idea. Just give her a minute." Lauren looked down at Kenzi. She shook her head and sat back down. She was  
trembling. Kenzi sat close to her holding her. Bo lifted her head and smiled at Lauren. She spoke softly. She addressed the crowd.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just... It's just I'm in love for the first time in my life with a very special person, you know..? And it's all kind of new to me... Being in love. I wrote this song for that special person. It's uhhh... It's called _Safe_ because it's exactly how this person makes me feel." The crowd started to cheer. Bo stood and bowed her head to the audience. The lights went low and Bo began to sing again, _All Over Me_ by Lindsey Harper. She was sitting on a stool with her eyes closed.

_In the space between what's wrong and right,  
You will find me waiting for you.  
All your fortresses go down in the night.  
To the dawn I'll see you through. _

_Cause I know, that you know,  
You're all over me now.  
And its clear, it will show,  
Your curtain will close.  
But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm.  
I will shelter you through the storm.  
I will shelter you all through the storm.  
_  
Bo and Lauren gaze at each other, lovingly, one mirroring the other's emotions. Even their eyes flutter closed at the same time. _If anyone had told me I was going to have such a woman like Bo in my life..._ Lauren thought to herself.

_The answers aren't so easy to find,  
The questions will have to do.  
Cause I've lost myself deep in your life,  
My only fix is you. _

_Cause I know, that you know,  
Your all over me now.  
And its clear, it will show,  
Your curtain will close.  
But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm.  
I will shelter you through the storm.  
I will shelter you all through the storm. _

_Saying what I am, what we are,  
Its a start towards the truth.  
Taking my breath with each day,  
All I can stand in my heart it's you. _

_In a space between what's wrong and right,  
You will find me waiting for you...  
_  
The lights fade as Bo bows her head. Lauren is sitting overcome by her emotions. As she sits trying to recover two very large men come. They escort her to Bo's dressing room. She walked in to find Bo against the wall crying. She locked the door and went to her. Lauren stares at Bo for long seconds.

"You are so beautiful Bo." She says softly. The succubus pulls the doctor to her and just starts kissing her. They stay this way for a while. Lauren could feel Bo's love for her flowing through her kisses. Her kisses were slow, deep and lingering.

She lifted Lauren off of her feet and walked to the couch. She positioned them so that she was underneath Lauren. She looked the blonde in her eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much Lauren." She whispered to Lauren, who started to tremble. After Bo thoroughly and sweetly showed her for a good amount of time the two finally pulled apart. "I have one more song and then I'm done. I just want to sign some autographs, take some pictures with the fans... Maybe a few videos. I promise after that I'm all yours. But right now I just want to kiss you again." She closed her eyes and snuggled into Lauren as their mouths found each other's again.

Lauren played in Bo's hair as the succubus' mouth slowly sucked on her pulse point. There was a light knock. Then the key turned and the door opened. There was just a voice.

"Sorry but Siren is due back on stage in 20 minutes." The voice whispered. Lauren ran her hand through Bo's hair. The brunette started to slowly sit up but Lauren stopped her. She licked her lips and looked Bo in the eyes.

Lauren practically floated back to her seat. As Lauren was about to sit Kenzi heard the beat the drummer was playing and jumped up. She hugged her best friend and took off for the stage. This was one of her favourite songs. Being so small it was easy for her to manoeuvre through the crowd. She managed to make it to the front just as Bo walked out. Bo felt Lauren's eyes all over her. _God Sweetness looks amazing. I can't wait to get her home and make love to my beautiful girlfriend all night _she thought to herself.

Kenzi was whooping it up and bouncing around. Bo gave her a wink. As she continued moving and dancing around the stage Bo had an air of confidence about her. Looking around all eyes fell on her, especially Lauren's. She slowed down her movements. She stood there casually waiting as more and more club goers made their way to the stage. Her hair hung loose, momentarily shielding her face from the crowd. The music began to play. After a few seconds she slowly let the drummers beat take its hold and started to show off her moves.

When everyone was mesmerized by her body, she lifted her head, to the delight of Lauren, whose eyes searched hers. Suddenly Bo's eyes flutter closed for a few seconds. A smile slowly appeared on Lauren's lips as the music grew louder. A crowd gathered in front of the stage, some joining out of sheer delight but most due to the sexy brunette holding court centre stage. Bo grabbed the microphone stand and dragged it across stage. She leaned back and let out and held a huge long note.

"Stand Up" Rock Star soundtrack

_Stand up and shout  
Stand up stand up stand up and let it out  
Stand up and shout  
Stand up stand up_

Kenzi was singing along with Bo word for word. She was also playing her air guitar as she danced around. Bo looked down and noticed. She gave Kenzi another wink.

_I know what you want and what you're thinking  
I can free your sexuality  
No ones ever tortured you with pleasure  
Pleasures all you'll ever feel from me  
_  
With every move you could see the pants hugging Bo's thighs and ass moving sensually as she wrestled with her desire for her beautiful girlfriend.

_Stand up and shout  
Stand up stand up stand up and let it out  
Stand up and shout  
Stand up stand up  
_  
Bo knew just how to get attention and how to keep it. The audience was buzzing with excitement. Taking a few deep breathes she was consumed by the beat of the drums and guitar play. Thoughts of Lauren took over her mind while her body reacted.

_I just want to see you in the garden  
Dressed up as you came into this world  
Shining in the candle of deception  
Lighting up the underlying girl  
_  
Staring at Lauren she started to sway her hips seductively, her head thrown back slightly, arms raised in the air. Her whole body was soon lost to the music, her every movement matching the beat in a seductive, almost hypnotic rhythm.

_Stand up and shout  
Stand up stand up stand up and let it out  
Stand up and shout  
Stand up stand up  
_  
[ Musical Break]

As Bo is dancing all around the stage she signals to them to grab someone from the crowd. She points to Kenzi and a few others. Kenzi had no idea until she was pointed at by two large men who then without warning picked her up. Bo danced over and hugged Kenzi. Then Kenzi was handed a mic. She and Kenzi then put on a show.

_Stand up and shout  
Stand up stand up and let it out  
Stand up and shout  
Stand up stand up  
_  
As the song ended they went straight into another. Kenzi began stomping and jumping up and down. Bo took a step back and watched Kenzi. She hugged her and whispered

"Wow! You know all the words. That's very cool." Kenzi blushed. "So you ready? You know all the words..." Bo nudged Kenzi up to the mic and laughed as she stepped back to watch.

Lauren gave her best friend a thumbs up. Kenzi took a deep breath and waited as the music began. She looked back at Bo one more time. Bo was making no effort to move. Bo began to sing but from behind Kenzi who joined in.

"Livin' The Life (I was born to live)" Rock Star soundtrack

_Got a ticket for a ride  
Never stop until I'm satisfied  
It's a party on the sun  
Feel the heat comin from my gun  
_  
_Flyin high on Rock n Roll  
Like a fever burnin in my soul _

_Livin the life I was born to live  
Givin it all I've got to give  
Lovin every minute of what I do  
Come on, come on,come on you can live it too  
_  
The audience was going crazy. Bo finally stepped up and hugged Kenzi. Together they both were singing. Others were brought on the stage as well. Lauren watched as her heart burst with love. Kenzi danced to the end of the stage. She was waving for Lauren to join her on the stage. Bo gave her a wink. Overcome with emotions she stood up. Just as she pushed her seat back and took a step her waitress Nadia appeared.

_I like it hard I line it fast  
Nobody told me it was meant to last  
I get my lovin when I can  
Spread the word all over this land _

_I wanna rock it all night and day  
So don't cha tell me there's another way _

_Livin the life I was born to live  
Givin it all I've got to give  
Your invited if you wanna come  
Better get ready to have some fun  
_  
[guitar solo]

People were dancing all over. Kenzi and Bo lost sight of Lauren. It was impossible to see. The isles were crowded with people in every direction. Some dancing, some were jumping up and down. "Where is she?" Bo yelled to Kenzi. Then Bo saw it. There was a bright glow. She didn't know where Lauren was but she had an idea. She then directed Kenzi's attention to the area. With Bo's help she was off the stage and running.

_Livin the life I was born to live  
Givin it all I've got to give  
Livin the life I was born to live  
Givin it all I've got to give  
Lovin every minute of what I do  
Come on, come on, come on you can live it TOO!  
__I wanna live the life  
_  
"Lauren! Lauren! She kept yelling as she raced through the crowd. When she reached the area she could see Nadia. She had Lauren cornered. She ran up to the taller woman.

"Excuse me but her presence is wanted elsewhere." She grabbed Lauren by her hand but Nadia stepped between them trying to hand her a slip of paper.

"Hey give me a call sometime." She smiled. Lauren looked at the paper being offered her and politely declined. She could feel Bo. She tried to step around, Nadia continued to block Lauren in. Kenzi stepped closer and threw a hand into the taller womans chest.

"Hey nobody handles my best friend like that. Got it?" Nadia was about to do something when Kenzi pulled back her top, She had her gun and badge on her belt. Nadia apologized as she quickly hurried  
off.

"Wonder Cop in da house!" She joked as she pulled Lauren away but it was too late. The music was fading out. Bo had finished.

Bo was on stage hugging other fans but her eyes were searching the crowd for Lauren. Kenzi was able to get to her and pointed towards their table. Lauren was standing waving. Bo smiled her one hundred watt smile. When Lauren winked at her the succubus' knees turned to jelly. Lauren sat and watched as Bo interacted with her fans. There were a lot of men enchanted by Bo but Lauren noticed right away the women outnumbered the men. And she did not even care. Bo had made her feel nothing but wanted and she more than cherished Lauren in the ways that counted most.


	27. Chapter 27

LAWS OF ATTRACTION

Chapter 27

How To Present A Temptress : Part 1

Flashback...

5:00pm

Kenzi was driving to pick up her best friend for their girls night out with Bo. She couldn't help but smile to herself when she thought of how happy Lauren was. But for a split second her mind went back to that night. Seeing her best friend swollen and bruised. More than anything she quickly became enraged knowing that Lauren had almost been raped because she had been late. Her knuckles turned white as her grip became so tight she began to tremble. Tears made their way down her cheeks as she kept seeing her best friends torn blouse, exposing her body. Ever since meeting Lauren she's only known her as a private person. A very shy person. To see her at the hands of some guy, trying so desperately to hold on to her privacy and her dignity by holding tightly to her torn blouse made Kenzi hurt. She began to pound and punch the top of her dashboard. She was hitting it so hard she broke skin. She had to pull over to try to calm herself. Her phone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. When she finally answered right away Lauren knew something was wrong. "Kenzi? Kenzi, what's wrong? She already knew what it was. She knew her best friend was still blaming herself for what almost happened. "Kenzi I want to see you right now. Where are you?" Lauren asked anxiously. In a low whisper Kenzi answered. "Don't move okay. I'm walking out my office right now. Be there in just a few minutes." Luckily Kenzi was just pulling up to Lauren's job. Before Kenzi knew it, Lauren was lightly tapping on the window. Lauren gently urged her best friend out of the car. The second she was out of the car Kenzi pulled Lauren into a hug holding her tightly. She cried openly as her best friend consoled her. "You know your not at fault. Your my best friend. I love you. I need you. I want you to promise me right here and now that you're going to stop blaming yourself for what almost happened. Promise me," Lauren begged. She pulled back just enough to be able to look into her best friends eyes.

"But..." Lauren cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I want you to please stop blaming yourself. Do you hear me Kenzington Rothchild? You, right here and now, promise me to stop blaming yourself for that night. Theres no way you could have known. You saved my life. You saved Bo's life. Your the most perfect best friend anyone could have. I'm not going to let you continue to do this to yourself. I trust you with my life. Now. And that night especially. I knew that night that once you appeared I would be safe.

I knew you wouldn't let him hurt me."

"Really? But..." Lauren cut her off again from finishing her sentence.

"I love you so much Kenzi and you are my best friend. Now I want you to promise me something. I don't want you to do this to yourself any more. I'm fine. I promise. I am fine." Kenzi cried more. Lauren stood holding her and letting her let it all out. It took time but Lauren let Kenzi cry until her best friend felt better.

As the two friends stood talking a long white limousine pulled up in front of Lauren's work place. The driver got out, walked around and took off his hat as he introduced himself. "Dr. Lewis. Hi. I'm Carl and I'll be your driver tonight." He smiled and handed her an envelope. Written on the front was "Sweetness" the pet name Bo called Lauren. Kenzi smiled as the driver stood by the door on the passenger side. He waited patiently for the women to get in as per given instructions by Bo.

Kenzi smiled when she saw what was written on the envelope. "Uh so what's up doc?" Kenzi playfully asked. Lauren stood just staring at her hand. Kenzi was bouncing around checking out their ride. She excitedly questioned Carl about the car. She stopped mid jump when he mentioned all of the different kinds of drinks inside in the limo. She took a step toward the limo and the driver quickly opened the door. The driver asked if she and Dr. Lewis were ready to be taken to Ms. Dennis' home. When questioned he explained to Kenzi he had instructions to take the ladies to Bo's. That he was also to pick them up again and drive them to the club. Kenzi smiled as she got inside the limo. Once inside she found two large boxes with Lauren's name on them. It was from the Diane Von Furstenberg collection. She shook the box. It was heavy. She couldn't help smiling to herself. Then she opened the refrigerator to find two bottles of Dom Perignon, White gold jeroboam with her name on them. She squealed loudly and bounced up and down. But then she noticed some other bottles. Her eyes went wide. In her hand was a chilled bottle of Pernid-Ricard Perrier Jouet, which she knew cost $50,000 for a set of twelve bottles. She held the bottle in her hand as she got out the car. She slowly walked toward Lauren as she gently held the bottle against her body protecting it. Seeing the look on Kenzi's face Lauren wondered what was happening. Kenzi's beautiful eyes were large with excitement. "Who the hell does your girlfriend know to be able to afford $50,000 dollar bottles of champagne? Not to mention my two personal bottles if Dom Perignon?" Lauren was still taking in the fact that the bottle in Kenzi's hand cost $50,000 dollars. Both women stood shocked. "The note? Did you read her note yet? What's her note say?" Kenzi asked again and again. Lauren blushed. "You haven't read it yet? Okay let's go. In the limo. You can read it as he drives us to Bo's." She smiled.

Lauren stared at her best friend. "Bo's? Why are we going to Bo's? We need to get home to get ready so we can get changed. We have to be at the club by 8:00pm."

Hugging Lauren, " Oh don't you worry. Your girl has that covered. You met Carl, our driver." She nudged. Lauren shyly smiled. Carl shook her hand and helped her into the limousine.

Carl explained to Lauren what he told Kenzi. Lauren was surprised but very flattered. She saw the boxes that Kenzi was playfully tapping. She sat up from her laid back position on the luxurious leather seat. "What?" She asked.

Kenzi laughed at her best friends bewildered expression. "I believe these are for you."

She pushed the boxes at Lauren. Lauren looked down. Kenzi silently thanked whoever for bringing Bo into her best friends life. Lauren meanwhile was staring at the boxes. She saw the name on the box. Diane Von Furstenberg collection. Her favorite designer. But she would never have anywhere to wear anything from such a designer she'd told Bo. The fact that Bo even remembered made her heart flutter. It was early on when they very first began spending time together. She mentioned her love for the designer in a conversation about clothing. Kenzi watched her best friend. A smile slowly appeared on her face. She eased closer to Lauren. She began to make funny faces as she tickled Lauren. Carl couldn't help but smile at the idea of Bo having a girlfriend. He'd worked with Bo for six years. He'd been her personal driver for the last five. In that time he's never known Bo to have such intense feelings for any woman until Dr. Lewis. She'd always been a loner. She'd never dated any of the women who chased after her. After her shows he'd seen and heard the way women threw themselves at her. He'd seen it all. The most beautiful of women did not effect Bo in the smallest way. Until recently. Carl isn't just her driver but her bodyguard as well. He was certified and licensed to carry a gun. He looks out for Bo. They were close. They talk. This is why he knows how important Lauren is to Bo already. This is why he was enjoying watching Bo nervously run around and flustered over Dr. Lewis. Without ever having seen Lauren he could tell how beautiful she was from Bo's description of the woman's personality. The second he observed the blonde he understood perfectly well why Bo was so attracted to the doctor.

"What do you think it is?" Lauren asked, as her hands nervously fumbled with the boxes.

Kenzi grabbed Lauren's hands. "I don't know but something tells me if you open them..." smiling she gestured for Lauren to open one of the boxes. The blonde froze. "Lauren? Hey Lauren? DOC!" Kenzi yelled when she noticed Lauren's posture. She knows Lauren very well. She gently turned her best friend toward her so she was now looking her directly in the eyes. "I want you to just breathe. I know this is new to you. I know you're nervous but this is Bo. I know you doc. You're scared but its okay. You guys are so made for one another. Now you are going to take a few long deep breathes then open the biggest box first. Okay?" She nudged her. When Lauren didn't move Kenzi took it upon herself to do it. She turned the box toward her and removed the card and ribbon. Her eyes went wide. Her hands reached into the box.

"What?" Lauren asked. Kenzi didn't answer.

"We're here." Carl spoke as he opened the door. Kenzi gathered the boxes and climbed out the car. "Dr. Lewis I'm to come back, pick you up and take you to the club. I'll return in two hours. That's at eight. It was nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled at her then put on his hat, got in the car and drove off. Lauren tried not to, but she still blushed.

Kenzi hugged her. "That's some girl you have. She brags about you to her driver? And your sure she doesn't have a brother?"

7:00P.M.

"Lauren! Lauren if you don't get out here so we can go I'm going to come back there and drag your ass out. You aren't going to believe what Bo left for you. I found another box. This one is big enough for a piece of..." Kenzi stopped talking the second she opened the box. With wide eyes she examined the contents. Her mouth dropped open. She stood silent. She thought to herself, 2.00 ct. t.w. Diamond Stud Earrings...14kt White gold? She went into her bag and pulled out her iPhone and spoke quickly. Smiling, she repeated what she already knew. Thanks dude. I just needed confirmation. $7,495.00 dollars. She thought to herself. With wide eyes Kenzi excitedly danced around Lauren waving the box around. "Do you know what I hold in my hand? This is crazy! Okay so who is she really? Because I hold in my hands a pair of the the sweetest, shiniest pair of... not some boring old diamonds mind you..." Pausing she steps close to Lauren. Extending her hand forward "I give to you,and you better not faint or panic damn you, but these earrings only cost over $7,000 dollars. Okay now off you go." Kenzi gently pushed Lauren back toward to where the blonde was changing. "Now hurry up. The driver will be here soon to pick us up." Turning away from her best friend Kenzi dances back to her outfit and continues to get dressed.

"Laauurreenn." Kenzi sings her best friends name as she dances around. "Where the hell are you? Did you fall into the fucking toil..." She stopped mid sentence at the sight of Lauren in the outfit Bo had bought for her. The little human was, for the first time in a long time, at a loss for words. Lauren blushed at the reaction she received. All Kenzi managed was sounds. Lots of hand gestures flying in the direction of Lauren. After several minutes of total blubbering she was finally able to speak. Unfortunately her being so excited she spoke in Russian.

Lauren laughed so hard at her best friend antics. Grabbing Kenzi's flying hands she pulled her best friend to her, hugging her tightly. She kissed the top of Kenzi's head. She backed away. She shyly spoke while looking down at the floor. "So I uh from your reaction? I mean its okay, isn't it? Its not too much? Well actually, I guess I should be asking if its enough. I don't know what Bo was thinking. This isn't me. Its soo...well I think I-I this isn't my style. Oh I think I have to change. You know even on a hot night I can still catch a cold." She looks at her image in the full mirror. She starts to go into her famous babbling geek fest. Luckily Kenzi knew the signs.

She stopped her before she lost her nerve. " Lauren I know this is kinda new for you. Okay, that's being kind. I know this is totally out of fucking character for you. She slowly circled Lauren, licking her lips and making animal noises. She howled as loud as she could. Lauren blushed as red as a tomato.

"Th..thanks Kenzi. But you're sure? I mean you can...what do you think she was thinking when she picked this?" The blonde asked nervously. Kenzi walked up close to Lauren, stood on her toes and wiggled her eyebrows. Lauren let out a big nervous laugh.

8:00P.M.

The two were walking out of Bo's house just as Carl pulled up. He got out, stepped to the back and opened the door for Lauren. He assisted as she sat in the limo. He then ran around to open Kenzi's door. Kenzi thanked him as she jumped into the back. The club was no more than half an hour away. The two relaxed in the thick comfy seat. Kenzi quickly opened a bottle of champagne. She poured her and Lauren each a glass. "Here you go doc. Drink up. You need it to calm your nerves. Just slam it straight down." Lauren took the glass and watched and imitated Kenzi. She choked a little to Kenzi's delight. "Okay uh no more for you. I can't have you getting drunk on our first night hanging with your girl." The blonde shook her head and tried to calm her mind. She had so many questions for Bo. They were all concerning the outfit her girlfriend had picked out for her. Before she knew it, the limo was coming to a stop. There was a huge crowd in front of the club. Right away she noticed a lot of beautiful and sexy women excitedly waiting in a long line that went all the way around the block. The women outnumbered the men. Kenzi was excited to finally have a girls night out with her best friend and her girlfriend Bo. She enjoyed saying it. Lauren's girlfriend. My best friend has a girlfriend. Lauren is in a relationship! She's part of a... of a...well she has another half, that's not me. She thought to herself. The two were helped out of the limo. When the bouncers saw them, one of them looked at a piece of paper in his hand. He quickly sent two very big muscular men dressed in all black to escort them to the front of the line. They ushered Lauren and Kenzi into the club and to their private VIP seating. As Lauren walked by, she could feel every ones eyes on her. She had forgotten to close her coat. Kenzi had no problem standing back and watching the magic that was her best friend happen.

The two got to their table and were asked for their coats. Lauren froze. The woman waited and seemed to be enjoying the sight of the sexy blonde. "Hi. I'm Nadia and I'll be your server tonight. Here let... er.. help you with your coat. She helped Kenzi first. Then she eased up close behind the blonde. Lauren thought of how Bo would be seeing her when she arrived. The thought made her begin to hyperventilating. Kenzi was getting worried. "Lauren? Hey Lauren? Doc! BLONDIE, CALM DOWN!" She yelled over the music at her best friend. This is going to take some talking and some serious alcohol. She can't really think she isn't smoking hot and Bo isn't going to love what she sees. She thought to herself. She didn't like the way their server was eyeing her best friend. She stepped in between her and quickly tried to order drinks.

But Nadia stopped her. "Your meal has been pre-ordered by Bo. She also set you up with a tab. I was told anything you want is on the house paid for by Bo. I will be right back with the appetizers and your drinks. Please be seated. Uh, you're sure I can't help your friend with her coat?" She asked Kenzi, who quickly waved her away.

Lauren was still standing with her long coat on, babbling on like a mad woman. "Lauren I need you to do three things. One, take off the coat. Two, breathe and sit down. Okay? Three, you need to calm down. Can you do that? Lauren? Okay?" Kenzi asked amused.

"Kenzi what if...if ummm, I embarrass her in front of all these people? She might think I'm a complete geek and stop liking me..."

Kenzi cut her off. "What are you talking about? I don't know her as well as you but from everything you've told me I don't think you can make a mistake that will have her love you any less. From what I know, she's really in love with you."

Lauren starts to calm down. "Kenzi you always know how to calm me down."

Kenzi hugged Lauren then asked, "So you going to keep your coat on all night and let Bo's outfit go to waste?" It was settled. Lauren finally took off her coat.

8:30P.M.

Because Lauren was in a full length black leather coat no one was able to see her. Her coat was able to keep her under wraps for the most part. With Kenzi's help the coat was sliding down and off Lauren's body. As she slowly stepped out of it, it was only then that you could see her body. And what a body! Lauren does Yoga giving her a long lean look. As she moved her body tensed, causing her muscles to spawn an explosion of cuts, like that of a rock hitting glass. Every muscle was contracting in an explosive symphony. The men couldn't believe their eyes. She got a response that was visceral and immediate. She was striking. Knowing it wasn't just about her muscles. It was everything. Her body is beyond just muscles. She is also very soft. She is all together feminine. Bo was standing on stage in the back nearest to the heavy dark curtains. Her eyes searched the crowd and located Kenzi. Then she spotted her beautiful, sexy girlfriend. Bo started to worry and was beginning to think that surprising Lauren this way, that she is Siren was a bad idea but it was too late to call it off now. It wasn't long until the show was to start. Bo was already dressed. She was just hanging out watching... her Lauren. "Bo?" her guitarist called out to her. When Bo didn't answer she followed where Bo was staring. Other members of her band were getting on stage to warm the crowd up. They all one by one followed where Bo was looking. "Go Bo. Go Bo." They cheered lowly. First the coat was covering Lauren's body. Now someone was blocking her. It took endless minutes but finally the crowd that Lauren seemed to draw was thinning out with people making their way to their seat. Some women were still hanging around flirting with her. Bo finally got a full view of her girlfriend. She had to take deep breath and slowly let it out. At that moment the drummer nudged Bo. None of them were able to get her attention. They had to literally drag Bo to her position underneath the stage. Her mind was racing. She couldn't believe how stunning Lauren was. And that Lauren is...

Eep. Oh...my...gulp... god. L-look at her. Where...? How...? Look at her. God, she's a goddess... She blinked once. Twice. I was right. Look at her b-breasts. They are so...full, round, lickable breasts. Oh god. Wait. Whoa...waitwaitwait...hello. Brain to Bo. Look at her in my outfit. I'm so good at picking clothes for her body. What were you thinking? White? You bought her white leather pants. Uh yeah Bo to brain I'm in so much trouble. I'm supposed to be able to concentrate on my songs. Bo to brain. Oh I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming...she, she's just so deliciously hot and sexy and gorgeous and uhm, oh did I mention hot? She's just like a Greek goddess-oh yeah that's it. Or a marble statue of a Greek goddess...absolutely perfect and flawless and a priceless work of art. Oh yeah that's it, art. Umm...I-I think...I think.. I'm going to faint.

The work of art in question was dressed all in white. The look would have been pure and angelic, but the skin tight leather pants suggested anything but purity. Its on this night Dr. Lauren Lewis was too attractive for anyone to ignore. Her shoulders are wide enough to carry the weight of the both the Fae and Human world, which she balances everyday. They lead to her beautiful sculptured back, sloping down into the low cut backless, white lycra top that left little to the imagination. The clingy material cupped Lauren's round firm breasts extremely snugly, and plunged so low it could almost have been deemed indecent. The top led down and into her minuscule waist. Her hips were tapered and shapely, leading the eyes onto toned thighs and a firm round ass that were emphasized by the tight hug of the soft leather, and if that sight hadn't made Bo drool, eyes were then glided down to sculptured hamstrings, ended with toned calves. The outfit was accessorised to perfection with white open toed sandals and sparking diamonds that gracefully and subtly decorated Lauren's adorable ears. As Bo stood underneath the stage preparing to climb into the lift she smiled just knowing Lauren was up there and she was about to surprise her. She couldn't help becoming nervous. It wasn't the high air lift she had to ride that had Bo nervous. She was used to that. It was definitely all about her girlfriend.

**Authors Note: WOW! I wanted to take the time to thank you guys for all the awesome reviews and adding my little story to your favorite list. Working on the newest installment right now. Love you guys.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Laws Of Attraction **

**Chapter 28**

**CHERRY COKE!**

8:45pm

Both Bo and Nadia breathed excitedly as both women let their eyes roam all over the body of the heavenly creature. It was the body one woman knew intimately. The other only wished she could know. I have to get that woman Nadia thought to herself as she approached Lauren and Kenzi's table. Lauren didn't even notice Nadia drooling over her but Kenzi did. Lauren only has eyes for Bo. But to be truthful, Lauren never takes notice of other women because she can't understand other women being attracted to her. That was until Bo. Since meeting Bo her confidence level has improved. Bo lets her know through little but very important ways that Lauren's big brain is what keeps her attention. Lauren being blonde, quirky, geeky, in great physical shape and so incredibly shy is just a bonus.

Kenzi flitted her eyes from Nadia to Lauren and back again, she was about to tell the ogling waitress to close her mouth and stop drooling when her gaze caught a long lost love that she never thought she would see again on the woman's tray.

Kenzi looked over at Lauren with huge eyes when she saw the two cold bottles of Cherry Coke on the tray in Nadia's hands. **"Сладкий малыш Иисус. Я вижу это? Ах да. На прошлой неделе надстройка. Бог. Ни в коем случае! Если это сон пожалуйста, не после меня, так как я не в худших кошмар на прошлой неделе"**. (English Translation :"Sweet baby Jesus. Am I seeing this? Oh. My. Fucking. God. No way! If this is a dream, please don't wake me because I will become everyone's worst fucking nightmare.")

Lauren couldn't help smiling as she followed her best friends eyes. But it was Kenzi's reaction that made her go into doctor mode. Kenzi eyes glazed over as she watched the water trickling down the two bottles. Everything slowed down. The little human grabbed the blondes arm to balance herself as she wobbled slightly. "Kenzi? Kenzi are you alright?" Lauren asked. When she didn't get a response she leaned over and looked into Kenzi eyes. She noticed her best friends pupils were dilating and Kenzi's breathing had also quickened. But Kenzi's "tell" is the fact that she speaks rapidly and in Russian when excited and very happy. Lauren could swear she just heard her best friend purr. Her eyes, of their own accord, slowly closed. But quickly opened. It was as if Kenzi was in another world. The blonde watched with curiosity.

"Kenzington Rothchild what is going on with you?" Lauren asked playfully, as Nadia reached their table. That was until she noticed the change in her best friend. Kenzi's chest was rising and falling. It seemed Kenzi was having a hard time breathing. Her breaths were coming in quick short gasps. "I want you to just take longer deeper breathes." Lauren could see that she was quickly losing her quirky best friend. "Kenzington say something. Talk to me. When was the last time you had a Cherry Coke?" She asked as she gently used her fingers, checking Kenzi's pupils again. "I need you to do something for me. Follow my finger with your eyes." She began to slowly move her finger from left to right in front of Kenzi's face. She saw Kenzi staring at the soda and not listening to her. She blocked the petite woman's view by standing directly in front of her. "Kenzi please I need you to focus on me for a minute alright?" Using both hands on either side of Kenzi's face she gently turns Kenzi's face away from looking at the Cherry Coke. "Look at me Kenzington. Focus on my finger." It took a minute or two but she was able to get Kenzi's attention. To be sure Lauren then leaned her forehead against Kenzi's.

It was then the little human saw brown smiling eyes staring at her. Slightly embarrassed, she smiled as she regained a small degree of control. Lauren kissed the the top of Kenzi's head. "Alright I'm going to open it. Do you want to drink it straight from the bottle or from a glass?" She asked.

Kenzi smiled and began to shake her head yes excitedly. Lauren couldn't help laughing at the smaller woman's response. Kenzi stood bouncing up and down on her toes as she watched her friends long nimble fingers.

When Lauren opened the Coke there was a sudden loud hissing noise. That let Kenzi taste buds know it was only seconds away from her fast building unrelenting desire to gulp it down, having the sweet rush of the cold carbonated drink hitting her tastes buds. Kenzi knows life is more grand. Colors are more vibrant. And the world (even Fae) is a much better place. It's been a year since Kenzi had a Cherry Coke. Just hearing the noise she got that all familiar rush all over again. It's been too long since she's been able to feed the beast, reawakening her love for the amazing taste. Bo left special very strict important instructions on how to make the perfect Cherry Coke slushie. She was good at remembering Kenzi loved it slushed. The little human mentioned it in passing but Bo made a point not to forget. Bo put special time and care going over the science and doing the math. She always knew that Aluminum is the better conductor of heat and cold. It's because of this she stocked up on several six packs of cans of Cherry Cokes to give to Kenzi to stock in her fridge. Tonight was special. She set it up with her dinner she selected to feed Kenzi the 20 oz bottles instead. She arrived early not to ready herself for the show but to make sure Kenzi's cokes were done correctly. She is Lauren's best friend after all. That was not the only fact. Bo likes Kenzi as a person. She finds her to be a very interesting human. She wants her and Kenzi to be friends.

Lauren hands her best friend the cold bottle. So excited Kenzi begins to talk more Russian. **"Он был слишком долго. Разве вы никогда не исчезнут." **(Translation: "It's been too long. Don't you ever go away again.) Promise me," she whispers intimately to the bottle. She brought the bottle reverently to her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and tilted her head back and started gulping it down. Lauren sat frozen her wine halted halfway to her mouth as she watched Kenzi down the entire 20 oz bottle. Other people sitting at near by tables took notice too. The dark liquid was quickly disappearing. All you could here was gulping noises as the dark liquid quickly disappeared. With a loud belch it was over. Kenzi's beautiful eyes popped opened. She slumped down in her seat, with a big blissful smile on her face she looks over at a stunned Lauren. " Man, I need a cigarette."

Lauren, who had just taken a sip from her glass had to fight not to spit it out from Kenzi's antics.

**Kenzi's POV**

Where do I start? Do I, Kenzi, have an addiction? That's kind of personal between me, my mouth and my veins. I do not have a Cherry Coke addiction. Well maybe a small one. Yup, but its nothing I cant handle. How do I describe my love, Cherry Coke. Just let me say this, whoever came up with the phrase "It's a party in my mouth" was talking about Cherry Coke. If my mother were here she would yell at me "blasphemy" but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Smiling at Lauren she says "In the beginning God said let there be Cherry Coke."

My parents didn't allow soda in the house. I think it had to do with my energetic personality. They explained it to me like this. "Kenzi honey, your mother and I have decided that we don't want you to have soda because it contains..." My mother abruptly cuts in. "Kenzington soda is full of caffeine. We have already had this conversation with you. We talked to you about what it was your Psychiatrist explained to us about you and your... condition. Your medicine and soda isn't a good combination. Do not look at me like that, Kenzington Elizabeth Rothchild because I know that look. As your parents, we know what's best. I'm your mother and I know what's best for you. Your not allowed to have soda. Period. Now you head straight up to your room and think about your behavior and your attitude today young lady. Where is your nanny?"

I remember the first time I had my first Cherry Coke. It was just two hours of having walked away from my life as Kenzington Elizabeth Rothchild. It was on that day, Kenzi was born. I was with my friend Johnny learning a well needed trade. It was something I knew I'd need to survive on my own, on the streets. What kind of skill? Lets just say this particular trade was about learning how to enter places when, say, you are possibly locked out of a place that you want to enter. We had just left a place with lots of...things. I was in a great mood. I decided to celebrate. I parted ways and went into a store. That's when I saw it. That's when I began to hear my mothers voice in my head. I laughed to myself as I slowly parted the shirt I wrapped it in inside my bag. I could feel the cold coming off the bottle. I was mesmerized by the beautiful color of the crimson label. I was so excited I almost peed myself. I took my time to really appreciate it. I twisted the cap off. I tilted my head and raised the bottle to my face. I wrapped my lips around the cold glass. The sweet liquid thrilled me. It shocked and surprised me. I knew from that moment on that no other drink would ever truly satisfy me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Laws Of Attraction**

**Chapter 29**

**Cherry Coke with a dash of Siren.**

"Well that was..." Lauren was unable to finish her sentence as she watched her best friend slumped down in her seat. Smiling, Kenzi adds, "It was wasn't it!" Both women start to laugh loudly. The blonde stops mid laugh as Nadia came into view. Kenzi eyes followed Lauren's.

On the tray coming toward them were two more bottles of Cherry Coke, two plates of large french fries and two double cheeseburgers that looked to be covered with the works. You could see lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, bacon and ketchup falling off the sides. Before Nadia even had the tray down Lauren snatched a fry from one of the plates. Kenzi went straight for the Cherry cokes, grabbing both bottles and hugging them to her chest. Nadia picked up the bottle of ketchup and added it to Lauren's plate. The blonde quickly dipped the fry and ate it. As she did a glob of ketchup remained behind on the edge of her lower lip.

Nadia saw what she thought was her chance. She reached in to wipe it away.

Lauren flinched and before she could touch the soft looking skin her hand was abruptly halted. Kenzi had a tight grip on the server's wrist. Both Nadia and Lauren looked down at the hand wrapped around her wrist. As Kenzi did, one of the bottles of coke fell to the floor breaking. Her already vice like grip tightened. As Nadia tried to pull away Kenzi jumped up, pulling Nadia towards her. "You made me drop my coke!" Kenzi snarled at the woman. Glaring at the taller woman, she asked not so nicely. "What do you think your doing? In five words or less. Why is your hand on my best friend?" Before Nadia could answer Kenzi was in her face. She repeated the question. "Why was your hand reaching for my best friend?" She removed her grip as she was asking the question. "DO NOT EVER let me see your hands going to touch my best friend ever again. If I do you and I are going to have a bigger problem than you breaking my coke."

Lauren watched the tension between the two women. "Let go of me," Nadia hisses as she tried pulling away.

If anything this only made Kenzi more annoyed. The smaller brunette stepped more into her server, getting right up into her face. "What are you kidding me with bullshit!

You need to know this beautiful person you just encroached on, is my best friend. As far as I can see you're invading her personal space and I don't like it. I don't like it one fucking bit. So why don't we take this outside, just the two of us and I can settle this quick. I will take you outside and kick your ass if you like. Lets go." Kenzi discreetly passed Lauren her gun and shield then headed away from the table to the nearest exit. Both Lauren and Nadia froze. She waited outside for a few minutes. The door opened and Lauren poked her head out. "You think she got the message?" Kenzi joked.

"Loud and clear," Lauren says, laughing. "We have a new server. Now get your ass back in here before your Cherry cokes get warm. Kenzi kissed Lauren's cheek then skips by her smiling and returns towards their table.

You could smell the deliciousness of their meal. The two women ate in silence for a few moments. "So when is Bo getting here?" Kenzi asked as she downed her third bottle of coke. "Our new server told me the show is starting in ten minutes." In that moment Lauren's phone rang. It was Bo. Kenzi knew that look on Lauren's face. "So Bo's on her way?" She asked as she gulped down another coke.

"Yes she's on her way. She said she'll be here in a few minutes."

Bo tossed her iPhone to one of her guys who always handled the lift and she stood in position trying to calm herself. She closed her eyes and saw Lauren smiling inside her head and that helped her breathing to slow down. As Lauren looked around trying to spot Bo the lights were suddenly going dim. Over the speakers they announced the show was to start in a few minutes. "Ladies and gentle welcome to...The Bronze. Tonight's performer is the one, the only...Siren." Kenzi stopped eating her cheeseburger mid bite. "Did he say Siren? Oh mygod no way. I can't believe it. Siren? It's Siren! **Сирена имеет голос в ангел. Я альбом она каждый. Я на сирены показывают и не знает? Почему я не могу знать? Каким образом я могу знать? Как я здесь? Подождите! Подождите, это своего рода мечта?" **("Siren has the voice of an angel. I have every album she's every made. I'm at a Siren show and didn't know it? Why didn't I know? How didn't I know? How did I get here? Wait! Wait is this some kind of dream?") She looked at her best friend. Speaking in English, "Lauren! You have to pinch me." She whispered.

"What? Do what? Pinch you? Why?" Lauren asked confused.

Kenzi leaned in. "Lauren I need to know if I'm awake. Now stop looking at me like I'm crazy and just do it. Pinch me damn it!" Lauren complied and pinched her best friend. "HEY! Ouch. Y-you pinched me." Kenzi rubbed her arm pouting. Both women laughed. As the lights slowly came up again, the band was playing, the music growing louder. The club was silent except for the entrancing music emanating from the stage. The room was thick with anticipation.

Bo was on the lift and now on her way up to the stage. She was getting higher and higher. Bo found herself nervous about what Lauren's reaction was going to be. As the stage opened Bo felt the electricity of the crowd. The second she did, her nervousness was gone. Siren is known for her on stage presence. She knows how to work a crowd. She grabs the audience's attention and keeps it. She could feel the crowd around her buzzing with excitement. Taking a few deep breathes, she was becoming consumed by the beats of the music. With her back to the crowd she slowly let the music take its hold. Siren started to show off her moves. She started to sway her hips seductively, her every movement matching the beat in a hypnotic rhythm. As Lauren took in the sight of the ass shaking, hips thrusting and pelvic pumping stranger, one thought came to mind. "Bo?" She whispered. She stared at the form for less than a minute and knew. Her breathe caught in her throat. When everyone was completely mesmerized by her moves, Siren whipped around facing the crowd but kept her head bowed.

Her hair hung loose, momentarily shielding her face from the crowd. After almost a minute she lifted her head, to the delight of the crowd. To the surprise of Lauren and Kenzi. To say both of the women were taken by surprise was an understatement. It was at the precise moment that both Lauren and Kenzi reacted. Lauren was taking a sip of her cherry coke, which she ended up wearing on her chin. And Kenzi? Her mouth fell open as the French fries she had just popped in fell out. She blinked a few times. Her hand fell limp at her side. She and Lauren looked at one another in shock. Bo smiled as she watched both their reaction. She then smiled at Lauren. She winked at Kenzi.

"**Сейчас слушает Иисуса ... лучший голос в музыку лучшим друзьям подружки. Я еще сирены охранной сигнализации? Я имею в виду Лорен датирования - Сирена охранной сигнализации? Бо - Сирена охранной сигнализации? Сирена Бо. Сирена охранной сигнализации на прошлой неделе Бо! Она хотела бы на прошлой неделе супер герой. Так что подождите просто очередной Бо в день и сирены в ночное время? Ух ты ... заключается в том, что как она была способна kick эти ребята пили когда мы впервые встретились? Так что она она как super сирена!" **("Sweet baby Jesus...the best voice in music is my best friends girlfriend. I'm dating Siren? I mean Lauren is dating Siren? Bo is Siren? Siren is Bo. Siren is fucking Bo! She's like a fucking super hero. So wait she's just regular Bo by day and and Siren at night? Whoa...is that how she was able to kick those guys asses when we first met? So what she's she's like super Siren!")

Bo's body was on show in skin tight black leather pants and a very well fitted sleeveless black top which clung to her body perfectly. Bo was swaying her hips, the dark leather pants holding and showing off toned legs. As she looked around the crowd Lauren's shy smile caught her eye.

A crowd of beautiful women gathered at the front of the stage, some guys joined out of curiosity. The women due to the sexy brunette holding court center stage. With every move you could see the pants hugging Bo's thighs and ass which she was moving sensually as she wrestled with her feelings. She thought she was sensing Lauren's desire but she wasn't sure. But her confidence grew just a little more as she saw Lauren's aura glowing bright. Their eyes locked...Lauren smiled back at Bo then slowly licked her lips as she openly gave Bo the once over. Seeing how Lauren was watching and glowing, she took a deep breath. As she continued to dance around she now had an air of confidence about. She suddenly stopped and just stood there casually waiting,watching Lauren again.

More and more women crowded to the front of the stage. The entire time Nadia stood in the back of the bar watching. She was still angry about the way Kenzi had confronted and embarrassed her in front of Lauren. "Fucking bitch!" She growled.

The bartender witnessed the whole thing. "I saw what happened. Uh, pay up you have officially lost your own bet." The female bartender laughed. "Come on, come on. Pay up." Instead of paying Nadia looked over at Lauren. She started day dreaming about her fucking the blonde. "No lets make it double or nothing." The bartender smiled as she watched Kenzi joke with Lauren. She felt confident she was still going to win. "You've got yourself a bet." She laughed as she went back to work. Claudia, Lauren and Kenzi's new server having heard the conversation was very uncomfortable. She had worked a few of Siren's shows. She had the chance to meet Siren and found her to be nice and a good person. Siren took the time to thank her for making sure her dressing room was always well stocked with chilled bottled water and several bags of Snyder's pretzel sticks. Siren talked to her and not at her. She was the one, Siren trusted with the special instructions on Kenzi's Cherry Coke. Claudia was supposed to be Lauren's server but at the very last minute Nadia switched the section she served. After she over heard Nadia's conversation with the bartender she understood why she had switched. She knew it would be a bad idea to bother Siren and possibly distract her so she decided to talk to Kenzi instead.

She grabbed two more bottles of cherry coke and headed towards their table. "Excuse me can I have a word with you?" She handed Kenzi her drinks. "Its about..." She then motioned toward the bar where Nadia was standing. Kenzi quickly turned to see Lauren making googly eyes at Bo and knew Lauren wouldn't even notice her absence. She shook her head yes and followed the woman to a quiet area to talk. "Look I heard something I think you should know." She explained the conversation she had overheard. She could see the blondes friend was rapidly growing upset. "I thought I should tell you because I've met Siren and she's a really good person. But Nadia..." both women turned their attention to Nadia.

"Miss me?" Kenzi hugged Lauren from behind. "I had to run and use the little girls room. What did I miss?" She knew Lauren was so focused on Bo that what she was saying wasn't even registering. She couldn't believe Bo was really Siren. Yet there Bo was,on stage surrounded by hordes of beautiful women. She sat and looked at the cold bottles of Cherry Cokes and knew, Bo was the one responsible for finding the elusive treasure. She raised her bottle of coke. She went and stood behind Lauren and hugged her again. Bo smiled widely at her. She then motioned that she wanted one of the cokes. Kenzi froze. Lauren on the other hand grabbed the other bottle and shoved it into Kenzi's hand and pushed her best friend in the direction of the aisle. Jumping into action, Kenzi took off. When she reached the stage two very large men helped her up. After opening one of the cokes she passed it to Bo. Bo clanked hers against Kenzi's and they both enjoyed the cold soda together.

Nadia saw Lauren alone and thought this was her chance. She weaved through the crowd making her way to Lauren's table. She was just a few feet away, smiling as she approached the sexy blonde. Out of nowhere her path was suddenly blocked. "Excuse me. Are you Nadia? Nadia Clark? Before she could answer she was whisked away, two hands firmly gripping her forearms escorting her away from Lauren. Once outside she was shown two gold shields. "Are you Nadia Clark? Nadia Clark, daughter of Kenneth and Georgia Clark..."

**Minutes later...**

Nadia walked back into the club. She made a beeline for the staff break room. Once inside she leaned against the door trying to calm herself down. The words played over in her head again. "The blonde, Lauren? It would be in your best interest to stay as far away from her as humanly possible. Do you understand? The blonde is, as of this minute, off limits. Do you understand? This stops now. If you have any more contact with her Miss Clark..." The woman sighed, took off her shades and stepped into Nadia's personal space before finishing her sentence. "You do not want us to come back and have this conversation with you again. Do you?" She asked. Nadia nervously shook her head. "No, I'm afraid you shaking your head is not good enough. I need to hear you say the words. Say the words Miss Clark," the woman demanded, as she moved in even closer. Nadia had no room to move.

"I d-don't want you to have to come back again to warn me about Lauren," she breathed out meekly. The mysterious woman backed away. Nadia closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. When she opened her eyes again, they were gone. She looked around wildly. Her hands were trembling as she turned the door knob walking back into the club. She splashed her face with cold water to try to calm herself...

* * *

Author's Note: Kenzi's has her Cherry Coke lets all do a happy dance. :)


	30. Chapter 30

**LAWS OF ATTRACTION.**

SUMMARY: What happens when two worlds collide? It is against Fae law for humans and Fae to fall in love. Bo has never been one to follow rules. Completely AU.

**Chapter 30**

**Drunk off Cherry Coke, with a Twist of Siren.**

**9:00PM**

Bo was on stage setting every woman in the audience on fire with her sexy moves and provocative lyrics of the second song. Lauren was no exception. Even Kenzi was being lured into the sexual gravitational pull that Siren's onstage presence was sending out in waves. She couldn't turn away from watching the woman she knew as Bo slink around the stage. In a soft whisper, Kenzi says "Damn, Lauren if I wasn't straight you'd have a fight on yours hands. God she's hot!" Lauren is surprised by her best friends comment and raises an eyebrow. Kenzi then finds herself wanting to be closer to the babe on stage. Without a thought she leans forward. Lauren watches in amazement the ability her girlfriend had, to have straight girls straddling the sexual fence wanting to experience the other team. "She really is..." Lauren's voice was fading in and out as Kenzi's main focus was now Bo. She found herself giving Bo the once over. Suddenly there was a sound of dishes crashing to the floor. Lauren looked down to find Kenzi had fallen from her seat, the table cloth askew as she had grabbed at it to stop her fall. The smaller woman quickly pops up, dust herself off and goes on the defensive. "What? Can't a woman have an accident without it being her falling for the sexy Bobolioucis?!" She yells over the screaming women. Siren continued to belt out "I Love Myself." by Divinyls on stage.

I love myself

I want you to love me

When I'm feelin' down

I want you above me

I search myself

I want you to find me

I forgot myself

I want you to remind me

Thoughts were popping into Kenzi's head that she had no control over. She had no idea where they were coming from. She did figure out it was because of the sexy brunette on stage. Lauren was still shocked to find out her girlfriend was Siren. _"I'm dating Siren",_ she thought to herself.

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you

I touch myself

I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no

You're the one who makes me happy honey

You're the sun who makes me shine

When your around me I'm always laughing

I want to make you mine

I close my eyes

And see you before me

Think I would die

If you were to ignore me

A fool could see

Just how much I adore you

I get down on my knees

I'd do anything for you

Bo was down on all fours, flipping her hair around as she pumped her hips back and forth, back and forth pretending to be hovering above a woman in a slow heated rhythm that matched her simulating her having sex. She bit and licked her lips as her eyes fluttered closed with thoughts of making love to Lauren. She opened her eyes for a brief second to stare out into the sea of women. She smirked and winked at them. Women were really becoming stirred up and vocal. There were high pitched screams as a small group of women broke off from the pack and rushed towards the stage.

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you

I touch myself

I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no

I love myself

I want you to love me

When I'm feelin' down

I want you above me

I search myself

I want you to find me

I forget myself

As the women stormed the stage Bo never stopped singing. Her hands never stopped touching herself. Instead of trying to escape she allowed herself to be pulled into the group hug. They were whispering in her ear. Some kissed her. Security crew was right there to ensure her safety. Bo trusted her fans not to hurt her. As worked up as the women always became they never went too far. They knew what lines to cross and which of those they shouldn't. Bo's legendary dark mane... her hair was part of her trademark. Her hair was rumored to be insured for an insanely huge amount of money. It's said she has gone to the same beautician for the last eight years. If this particular hair stylist wasn't available Bo wouldn't have her hair treated. She would wait until the woman was free. But of course the hair stylist was always free to do Bo's hair. No one knows who this woman is. Reporters tried for some time to find her but wasn't able to. It is one of the worlds best kept secrets. People had finally given up in trying to find her.

As Bo was finishing up the song, you could hear the panting and heavy breathing coming from the audience. Kenzi was excited because as it turns out she was a huge Siren fan, had been ever since she could remember. That and the fact that she was hyped up on all the bottles of Cocoa Cola she had drunk, she was bouncing around in super hyper speed. "Dude...this is huge." She excitedly screams to Lauren. She continues "Oh mygod you're dating the best voice in the world. We're dating Siren! My best friend has the love and affection of Siren!" She starts to dance around. Lauren couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. "Ehhh...join me wont you. Look out there girlfriend. A sea of women and she only has eyes for you! SHE FOUND ME CHERRY COKE! So join me in the dance of joy, cuz sister, boy do we have a lot to celebrate." Kenzi kept dancing around. It didn't take long for Lauren to join in. Both women were jumping around. Arms were flying about, pelvis's were pumping, hair was whipping and feet were stomping. Lauren grabbed her best friend. "Don't you ever change Kenzington Rothchild." She plants a big kiss on the top of the smaller woman's head. Picking up her glass of Cherry coke and downing it she smiles. "You got it doc. Now if you will excuse me." She looks over to Bo who is motioning for her to come to the stage. "My friend Siren is a callin." To find out her best friend is the girlfriend of her favorite singer made Kenzi giddy. She wasn't able to sit still. And Bo? She was a little worried about Lauren. She wondered how she was taking it. Out of the three women Lauren was the only one calm and collected.

Bo had come off stage for a break. She was heading straight to her dressing room when she was approached by some fans. She stopped to sign a few autographs. She declined the sexual invitations by the very beautiful and alluring fans. She knew Lauren had been taken to her dressing room and she was playing it cool, but she longed to be in Lauren's arms. She knows the importance of her fan base but her girlfriend was waiting. _"My girlfriend is waiting. I have a girlfriend. I have this sweet, amazing, smart, talented woman who loves me. She really loves me,"_ Bo thought to herself as she was taking pictures with her fans. She pulled one of the women aside and whispered into her ear. Then she pointed directly at Lauren, who had come out of Bo's dressing room to watch her girlfriend. Lauren watched the woman's reaction. She looked at Lauren and winked at her. She gathered all of the other women and told them something and pointed at Lauren. They all suddenly disappeared. All of them but Kenzi, who excused herself by running over to Bo's drummer. Bo walked over to the Lauren and extended her hand. Lauren took it and was led back inside the dressing room. Once inside Bo simply hugged Lauren tightly. Lauren could feel her shaking.

"Hey..." She whispered into Bo's ear. Bo lifted her head from Lauren's shoulder.

"Hey you..." Bo smiled nervously. She went into trying to explain herself. Lauren tilted her head and listened as Bo tripped, stumbled and fell over her words. Lauren couldn't take it any longer. She had to stop this and fast. She reached out and clutched the back of Bo's head holding it so that her girlfriend had to look her in the face.

Whispering softly to the succubus trying to soothe her. "You've been holding out on me." Lauren murmured, looking at Bo's nervous features. "Why didn't you tell me... you...I mean, because...God you can sing!" The blonde closed her eyes with a shy smile trying to control her thoughts. "Are you sure your not actually a siren?" She chuckled biting her lip and letting her hair fall in front of her face. _"God that was lame,"_ She thought to herself. She rolled her eyes and looked back up into Bo's dark eyes. "You know Kenzi is completely in love with you...I mean...Hmm." She rolled her eyes again and gestured vaguely in the air. "She thinks, and I quote, that Siren has the best voice in the world...ever. Although..." She frowned. "Now that she knows that it's you AND you managed to magic her up some Cherry Coke..." She leaned in closer playing with the front of Bo's top. "I might have to fight her for you." She smiled gently. By now Bo's eyes were watering. She was so nervous and scared she didn't register all of what Lauren had said to her. Lauren caressed Bo's face. "Shh...Bo. Shh, its okay." Wiping away the tears from her girlfriends face. Bo felt an arm come around her and slide around her waist pulling her. She allowed herself to be held. "Bo? Bo? Listen I am not mad at you." Lauren tried to assure her.

"Are you sure?" Bo whispered.

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm one hundred percent sure. Now look at me. We can talk more about this at home later. You have more songs to perform for Kenzi." Lauren said smiling. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Five minutes. You have minutes, Siren until you're back on stage."

Crushing Bo against the wall Lauren kissed Bo passionately. Bo held on to Lauren as tight as she could. "You going to be okay?... Because I have to tell you if you don't go back out there ,I'm pretty sure Kenzi will hurt me." She kissed Bo once more before attempting to leave the dressing room.

Bo grabbed her by the waist. "My god," she choked, "You're beautiful." Lauren turned and gazed at her underneath her eyelashes. A timid smile lifted the corners of her lips. Bo reached out to caress Lauren's cheeks. "I mean it Sweetness." Bo could tell Lauren still wasn't accustomed to hearing such endearments. "And if you don't believe me today, if you can't believe me now, if you let me I will spend the rest of my days, the rest of my existence showing you otherwise until you're totally convinced."

When Lauren didn't respond but stared, Bo began to get nervous all over again. "Bo close your eyes please?" The blonde asked.

"Okay Sweetness." Bo shivered as she waited in darkness. Lauren guided Bo's hand to her face. She closed her eyes and waited . Bo opened her eyes to find Lauren directly in front of her. Her eyes were closed. Bo reached out and tucked errant blonde locks behind her ears. She trailed her fingers across Lauren's forehead and massaged her scalp. She slid strong fingers toward the tiny blonde hairs on the nape of Lauren's neck. She brought theirs faces together, resting her forehead against Lauren's.

The blonde stared deep into Bo's eyes. "You love me." She whispered. It was a fact that Lauren wanted Bo to know she understands. Lauren gave Bo another parting kiss before exiting the dressing so Bo could head back onstage.

As Lauren walked through a crowd of women walking out of one of the many ladies rooms she heard chatter about Siren. Women were talking about how hot she is and how they intend to snag her and get her home with them. She smiled as she thought to herself, "sorry ladies but Bo is definitely not going to be anywhere but tangled up with me in her bed tonight." When she got back to their table Kenzi was nowhere to be found. It would seem she was hitting it off with the drummer with the wild hair. But the light began to dim. Bo was due back on stage. By now Kenzi was back in her seat. When the lights go up again Bo is sitting on a stool holding a microphone, her long shiny dark mane was covering her face. She addressed the crowd. '"I hope you guys don't mind if we slow it down for a few songs."

The crowd goes crazy. Women from all directions began to scream and chant her name. "SIREN... SIREN...SIREN...SIREN..SIREN."

With her head bowed, her hair still covering her face Bo began to speak. "I have the greatest fans in the world. You are the reason why I do this. I want to thank you all for coming out. You guys or uh ladies rock!" The women went wild. The piano began to play softly in the back ground. Bo finally raised her head, tossing her hair back and away from her face. She ran her hand through her trademark dark mane and made eye contact with Lauren. As Lauren held Bo's gaze the butterflies did a number on her stomach. Bo started to sing.

**Song by Leo Sayer, "When I Need You"**

When I need you

Just close my eyes and I'm with you

And all that I so want to give you

Its only a hear beat away

Everything seemed to slow down for Lauren. Everything but her heart, which began to pound wildly in her chest. Her body was coming alive with every word of the song.

When I need love

I hold out my hand and I touch love

I never knew there was so much love

Keeping me warm night and day

The lights of the club above Bo's head sparkled in warm brown eyes, the depth of which hid a multitude of different emotions, which Bo was desperate to let go of, if only for a little while.

Miles and miles of empty space in between us

A telephone can't take the place of your smile

But you know I won't be traveling forever

It's cold out, but hold out and do like I'd do

Their eyes lock.._."MY Sweetness...look at her, she's here as my date, looking so damn sexy. God how did I ever get so lucky to have found her? I need her so much. I want her in my life forever. I don't think she really knows what it is she's done to me. I don't know why some other woman hasn't snatched her up, but I'm so glad she's single. I'm not letting her get away. I intend on making her mine,"_ Bo thought to herself.

When I need you

I just close my eyes and I'm with you

And all that I so want to give you baby

It's only a hear beat away

A smile appeared on Lauren's lips. But suddenly she felt someone else's eyes all over her. She took a quick glance around. It was her first server, that Nadia woman. She made sure that Kenzi didn't see her glance in the Nadia's direction. She feared Kenzi losing her control and exploding. She looked back at Bo and forgot all about Nadia. Her full attention was back with her amazing girlfriend.

Its not easy when the road is your driver

Honey, that's a heavy load to bear

But you know I know I wont be traveling a lifetime

Its cold out but hold out and do like I do

When I need you

Bo openly gave Lauren a wink and blew her a kiss. Some of the women in the crowd turned and looked at Lauren, wonder and jealousy in the eyes. Of course she blushed and looked down at her plate suddenly finding her food very interesting. Kenzi nudged her best friend. "That's some girl we have there," She said giving Lauren a hug.

When I need love

I hold out my hand and touch love

I never knew there was so much love

Keeping me warm night and day

Bo stood up, walked to the end of the stage and got down on one knee and directed her words toward Lauren. She noticed that woman, yet again practically on fire. Her eyes were all over Lauren. Bo also noticed the woman was staring at Kenzi. She was shooting daggers in the small humans direction. If looks could kill...

When I need you

Just close my eyes and I'm with love

And all that I so want to give you

It's only a hear beat away

Bo bowed her head. The women were going nuts. There were flowers, stuffed animals and small sheets of paper thrown on the stage at her feet. She saw how Lauren was gazing at her. The lights went low as Bo sat down on stage. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "This next song is being dedicated to a very special person in my life. I hope she likes it." Bo begin to sing.

**Song Brit Nicole,"Safe."**

You keep trying to get inside my head,

While I keep trying to lose the words you said

Can't you see I'm hanging by a thread,

To my life what I know, yeah I'm losing control and

Oh no, my walls are gonna break

I'm so tired of turning and running away

When love ju-st isn't safe

(your not safe, Mmm-mm)

I'm strong enough, I've always told myself

But I've already fallen from that hill,

So I'm stopping that guard here's your chance at my heart and

Oh no, my walls are gonna break

So close, it's more than I can take

I'm so tired of turning and running away

When love ju-st isn't

Everything you want, but it's everything you need

It's not always happy endings but it's hap-py

In between

it's taken so long, so long to finally see

The other isn't worth the risk

Oh no, my walls are gonna breeeaak

Oh no, my walls are gonna break

So close, it's more than I can take

So tired of turning and running away

When love ju-st isn't

Your not safe

And that's okay

There were tears in Bo's eyes. She started crying right there on stage. The crowd was too. Some were cheering through their tears. The crowd was reaching up and touching her, consoling her. She had to bow her head. Her guitarist, a red head knelt down next to her and hugged her. Lauren bolted up from her seat to go to her but a hand stopped her. "Whoa there doc. I know you want too, but maybe it's not a good idea. Just give her a minute." Lauren looked down at Kenzi. She nodded her head and sat back down. She was trembling. Kenzi sat close to her holding her.

Bo lifted her head and smiled at Lauren. She spoke softly into the mic. She addressed the crowd. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that... I'm in love for the very first time in my life, you know?...And its all kind of new to me...being in love. I wrote this song for that special person. It's uhhh...this song is called Safe because it's exactly how this person makes me feel." The crowd started to cheer. Bo stood up and bowed to the audience. The lights came up. "When I come back I have one more song to sing to my special one. Its another song I wrote." She was walked off stage.

Lauren was very emotional. She sat hugging Kenzi wanting so badly to go to Bo. Just then two very large men came to the table and told Lauren that Siren would like her to stop by her dressing room. They escorted her then left. She walked in to find Bo against the wall crying. She locked the door and went to her. Lauren pulled Bo to her and just started kissing her. They stayed this way for a while. Lauren could feel Bo's love for her flowing from her kisses. Her kissing was slow and deep. She lifted Lauren up and carried her to the couch. She positioned them so that Lauren was straddling her. She looked deep into the blonde's eyes. "May I?" She asked. Lauren shook her head yes. "I love you Sweetness." Her hands untied the strings on Lauren's top. "I...Am...Yours." She whispered. Her mouth found Lauren's throat and softly sucked it. Her mouth was traveling all over Lauren's neck and shoulders. "I have two more songs, autographs and then we are out of here. But we have to make a stop at Kenzi's first okay?" Lauren smiled and nodded her head because she wasn't able to form any words. Right now though, I still have a half hour to rest so..." She closed her eyes snuggling into Lauren. The blonde played in the famous dark hair. Bo moaned as long fingers played with her scalp. The succubus drifted off to sleep. Lauren simply sat there watching Bo as she slept.

There came a knock at the door. Lauren was keeping time as well. "Five minutes. Your back on in five minutes, Siren."

Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair. The brunette stirred. She slowly sat up. Lauren thought Bo half sleep was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "You okay?" She asked, as she kissed her girlfriend.

Bo laughed " Mmm-hmmm. Let me go put on a rocking end of the show for your best friend." Bo smiled. They kissed one more time before Lauren had to playfully shove Bo out the door. Lauren stayed behind an extra minute to gather herself.

Lauren was so caught up she didn't notice anyone enter the room until it was too late. She heard the door lock. That's when she turned around. Nadia was standing there. "Hi. I need to talk to you for a minute about something." She says, as she starts to walk toward Lauren. She motioned toward the couch where Lauren was sitting.

Lauren didn't feel comfortable knowing the door was locked. She stood and spoke "I should be getting back. Siren is going to be dong her her last songs of the night. So I need to be there. If you will excuse me."

Nadia didn't move so Lauren could pass. She blocked her way. Nadia was giving Lauren the once over. Lauren was about to state the obvious when a pounding on the door stopped her. It was Kenzi with their new server, who was using her set of keys. She unlocked the door. Kenzi rushed in, her eyes narrowing as she took in the scene. Before Lauren could stop her Kenzi was having Lauren taken out the room. "Lauren don't say a word. She's getting her ass kicked right here and now, so get back to the table. If Bo doesn't see one of us she'll know something is up." She handed Lauren her gun and shield.

The blonde tried to protest. "Kenzi let's just go. She isn't worth it."

Kenzi growled "Your right she isn't worth it, but you are. Now get out of here doc. I mean it."

Lauren became really frightened for Nadia. She recognizes that look on Kenzi's face. She heard that tone in Kenzi's voice only one other time. The night she was nearly raped in her home by those home invaders. "I want you to get her the hell out of here. NOW!" She yelled at Stephanie.

Nadia tried to explain. "This isn't what it looks like. I wanted to talk to her, apologize for my behavior earlier. That's all I swear."

Kenzi sized her up. "I'm a cop and this is exactly what it looks like. Door locked. You in a room you have no business being in with my best friend...again... with the door LOCKED, so uh yeah it's exactly what it looks like. And now it's all bad for you. And just so you know, I'm going to have to hurt you, hurt you really bad, cuz you know, I'm the smaller one so I have my Napoleon issues plus I already warned you. You're obviously not very bright because one warning is usually enough," Kenzi growled.

Back at the table Lauren sat nervously looking for Kenzi. She kept staring over her shoulder hoping her best friend was coming. Nadia went to speak but Kenzi cut her off. "Bored now!" She yelled. There was a knock at the door. Two of the guys from Bo's security team walked in. Kenzi turned to them. She explained what Nadia had tried to do to Lauren. "No matter what you hear do not come back in. You understand?" She asked. The men looked between the two women and shook their heads in understanding and left. "We'll be right outside to make sure you have your privacy to take care of your... business." They walked out, locking the door behind them. The men heard things falling and breaking.

They could hear the telltale noises of a fight happening. They looked at one another. "That Nadia waitress is getting her ass handed to her by that tiny girl," Said one man to the other. There was a loud thump and a few crashing noises. Then it was quiet. Too quiet, they thought. Nervous they unlocked the door to check on the situation. When they entered they found Kenzi on top of the other woman, throwing hard punches at her face. She was trying to block and swing back but Kenzi had the better of her. Her face was bloody but Kenzi was still swinging. One of the men tried to separate them but wasn't able to. It took them both to finally pull her off. She was cursing and swearing as she kept trying to get to Nadia. They carried Kenzi out of Bo's dressing room to another area of the club where they were sure no one would be. "Okay, calm down, calm down. It's over. I think she has definitely got your point and it's over. You have to calm down. Siren, remember? You have to get back out there before she sees you're not there. Clean yourself up and we'll take care of the bloody mess called Nadia, that you left behind." He smiled.

Before she could try to talk, the other guy came in and handed her a cold bottle of Cherry Coke. "The blonde told me to get this to you."

Kenzi looked at the bottle and took some deep breathes to calm herself. She knew she had scared her best friend. As she was cleaning the blood from her knuckles, "Tell her I'll be right out." She told the large man.

He smiled and nodded at her. "That was a crazy thing you did, but sweet, that you look out for your friend like that. I never liked that Nadia chick, she's a total bitch. I've worked Siren's security detail for three years now. No woman has ever gotten her attention, like your friend has. This Lauren is special. I get why, you did what you did. She's your best friend and you have to look out for her and protect that friendship."

Kenzi gave the big guy a wink and a fist bump, "No one messes with our girls, huh. I knew you would get it. Later, bro. I better get back before my absence is notice by Siren."

When Kenzi returned to the table she was wearing a different shirt. Hers had gotten bloody from the fight. One of the guys had grabbed one of the roadie t-shirts for her to change into. Bo was singing the other song she wrote for Lauren. Kenzi sat beside Lauren and laid her head on the blondes shoulder. Lauren didn't ask what happened and Kenzi didn't offer up any details. They just hugged one another as Bo sang to Lauren.

**Song is by Lindsey Harper, "All over me."**

In a space between what's wrong and right,

You will find me waiting for you

All your fortresses go down in the night.

To the dawn I'll see you through.

'Cause I know, that you know,

You're all over me know.

And it's clear, it will show,

Your curtain will close.

But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm.

I will shelter you from the storm.

I will shelter you all through the storm.

The answer aren't so easy to find,

The question will have to do.

'Cause I've list myself deep in your life,

My only fix is you.

'Cause I know, that you know,

You're all over me now.

And it's clear, it will show,

Your curtains will close.

But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm.

I will shelter you through the storm.

I will shelter you a through the storm.

Saying what I am, what we are,

It's a start toward the truth.

Taking my breath with each day,

All I can stand in my heart it's you.

In a space between what's wrong and right,

You will find me waiting for you...

The lights go down as Bo bows to her audience. She disappears to the cheering. This was the end of the show. The last two songs were coming up. Kenzi hugged Lauren and took off for the front of the stage. Her favorite song was being sung last. Being small it was easy for her to slip through and maneuver her way to the front. The light had come back up, the band was playing the beat. She managed to make it just as Bo came flying up from the floor. Kenzi went nuts as she watched Bo's long hair whipping through the air. Bo did an air guitar as she was landing, ending in a full split. The crowd went crazy. As did Lauren. Kenzi was bouncing around. Bo stood up and grabbed the mic stand. She dragged it across the stage. She leaned waaaaaay back. She let out and held a long note.

**This song is from the soundtrack of the movie Rock Star. "Stand Up."**

Stand up and shout

Stand up stand up stand up and let it out

Stand up and shout

Kenzi was singing along with Bo word for word. She was also playing her air guitar. Bo looked down and noticed. She gave Kenzi a wink.

I know what you want and what your thinking,

I can free your sexuality

No ones ever tortured you with pleasure

Pleasures all you'll ever feel from me

With every move you could see the pants hugging Bo's thighs and ass, which she was moving sensually as she wrestled with her desire for her beautiful girlfriend.

Stand up and shout

Stand up stand up stand up and let it out

Stand up and shout

Bo knew just how to get attention and how to keep it. The audience was buzzing with excitement. Taking a few deep breathes she was consumed by the beat of the drums and guitar playing. Thoughts of a very naked Lauren in her bed later that night took over Bo's brain causing her body to really react.

I just want to see you in the garden

Dressed up as you came into this world

Shining in the candle of deception

Lighting up the underlying girl

Bo was having the best time of her life. Her new and first girlfriend was there watching her perform. Lauren's best friend seemed to want to spend time with her and getting to know her. It was a sold out concert. _"My life is soooo good," _she thought to herself as she felt Kenzi hug her again. The little human was really having a great time.

Stand up and shot

Stand up stand up stand up and

let it out

Stand up and shout

Stand up stand up

(Musical Break)

This was where the drummer and band really cut loose. It caused the entire place to move from its foundation. Or so it felt to Bo. She could swear she felt the building move. Bo usually danced around and having fun with her audience. Tonight was no different. Well there was a small difference. It was because of Kenzi. Bo found her so adorable. She could see why anyone would want her as a best friend. She started to dance with Kenzi who was dancing some crazy moves. Staring at Lauren she started to sway her hips seductively, her head thrown back slightly, arms raised in the air. Her whole body was soon lost to the music, her every movement matching the beat. Bo started to sing again.

Stand up and shout

Stand up stand up stand up and

let it out

Stand up and shout

Stand up stand up

As the song ended they went straight into the last song of the night. Bo followed Kenzi's lead. By now Lauren had made it to the stage. She was being helped by security and some of the others already on stage. She danced around Bo. Lightly brushing against her sexy girlfriend. Bo could see Lauren's body shining bright. She was mesmerized by it.

Kenzi noticed and started smiling at Bo. By now all the people on stage were getting ready to start the song. It was noticed Bo was into Lauren. Lauren grabbed her pulling her close. She whispered in Bo's ear. "I'm sorry that I'm distracting you from your work." She slid her body up against Bo's and kept the movement going. Bo was so shocked by Lauren's behavior she froze. Kenzi noticed and bumped her to get her to dance back with Lauren. It worked. She recovered in enough time to get to dance with Lauren before she had to start singing.

Got a ticket for a ride

Never stop until I'm satisfied

It's a party on the sun

Feel the heat comin' from my gun

Flyin' high on Rock n Roll

Like a fever burnin' in my soul

Livin' the life I was born to live

Givin it all I've got to give

Lovin' every minute of what I do

Come on, come on, come on, you can live it too

Bo purposely turned in the direction of Lauren as she sung the next words. Lauren saw the look in Bo's eyes. She felt a hand slowly making its way to her ass. She felt strong fingers squeezing her ass. She jumped slightly. Bo didn't give way what she was doing. She didn't want to embarrass Lauren. The stage was just crowded enough that no one could see her hand.

I like it hard, I like it fast

Nobody told me it was meant to last

I get my lovin' when I can

Spread the word all over this land

I wanna rock it all night and day

So don't cha tell me there's another way

Livin' the life I was born to live

Givin' it all I've got to give

You're invited if you wanna come

Better get ready to have some fun

[guitar solo]

Lauren surprised everyone by dancing over to the blonde and putting on a show with very sexy moves. The woman smiled and danced right along with Lauren. She knew who Lauren was. They danced around, using the guitar as a toy. Kenzi was pulled into a sexy little threesome. The other women cheered the three on. Lauren was flipping her blonde hair around. Bo thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen Lauren do in public. As the guitarist gave Bo the signal she was coming to the end of her solo Bo danced back to the mic.

Livin' the life I was born to live

Givin' it all I got to give

Livin' the life I was born to live

Givin' it all I got to give

Lovin' every minute of what I do

Come on, come on, come on, you can do it TOO!

I wanna live the life

**Hours later...**

"Kenzi? Are you sure you're alright?" Bo asked as she attended to the small human. I think my little surprise was too much for you." She turned to watch Lauren adding the Cherry Coke and regular coke inside of the soda machine she had gotten Kenzi.

Lauren joked, "Little surprise? Honey you have me stocking a Coke machine in the middle of Kenzi's living room."

They both looked at Kenzi who had this weird look on her face. She started to speak. Bo heard and got very nervous. "Uh Lauren, I think I broke her. She's not talking in English." Bo leaned down and listened carefully. She stood up and whispered to Lauren 'I think..." she paused and looked at Kenzi again. She said, "If I didn't know better I could swear she's talking in uh...well it sounds like Russian."

Lauren stopped what she was doing and walked over taking Bo's hand, before going over to Kenzi. She knelt down next to the couch and listened to her best friend's babbling. She stood back up. "Yeah that's Russian but that's not unusual. She'll be fine she just needs to calm down from the shock of having her very own Coke machine. She tends to speak Russian in times of emotional highs. You totally made her night tonight." Lauren kissed Bo on the cheek. "Thank you so much for doing this for her."

Bo blushed. Kenzi was now sitting up, her eyes fixed on the coke machine in her kitchen. "Okay so it wasn't just a sweet dream? I really do have a coke machine." She jumped up and hugged Bo hard. "Thanks for this. Tonight was fucking amazing. Now... uh...go on scoot. I think you need to get your girl home for some alone time. I know that look she is giving you." She joked as she began to direct the two to the front door. "I to need some alone time too, with the love of my life. Shoo shoo get out of here and go be alone already." She closed the front door behind them. Lauren and Bo walked hand in hand to the limo waiting for them outside to carry them home.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who has continued to follow this little story of mine. Its because of you guys, I knew I had to continue it. I hope this chapter was everything you waited for. Uh the next chapter is going to be full of Doccubus lovin. I think its time we find out what Lauren thinks of the outfit Bo picked out for her. So uh stayed tuned for the next chapter. I want you guys to review this chapter. I'm curious as to how it came out from you guys. Thanks again for not giving up on this story. **


	31. Chapter 31

**LAWS OF ATTRACTION**

Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? It is against Fae law for humans and Fae to fall in love. Bo has never been one to follow rules. Completely AU.

**Chapter 31**

**"Is it...Uh, Are You Sure It Suits Me?"**

Bo and Lauren were slowly walking to the curb waiting for the limo. Bo wasn't able to take her eyes off Lauren. _"Shit she looks HOT!"_ Bo thought to herself as she watched Lauren's tight ass moving in the outfit she had bought her to wear. _"I knew she would look good but my God, she is even more sexy in that top than I even imagined. I can't wait to slowly undress her,"_ She thought. Bo was brought out of lust filled thoughts by Lauren's voice.

Lauren smiled shyly as she caught Bo staring at her breasts, licking her lips. "Think she noticed it yet?" She asked, smiling. Bo finally ripped her eyes away from the two very soft but firm breasts and met Lauren's warm eyes. She turned to look back toward Kenzi's house. They could here Kenzi singing the lyrics to "Stand Up" when Lauren suddenly heard her best friend start to scream and yell. She looked to Bo. "I'd take that as a definite yes." Lauren grabbed and hugged Bo. "Thank you again, so much for giving my best friend a night she will never forget. She is a huge Siren fan." Bo was about to respond but Lauren didn't give her the chance. She grabbed Bo, kissing her senseless yet again.

When they finally pulled apart Bo looked as if she was tipsy. She swayed a little. "Your very good at that, kissing me so that my brain turns to mush. I think when we get home you should definitely spend the rest of our night kissing me." She whispered.

"What if I want to dance for my girl too?" Lauren asked, as she did a shimmy, working her toned shoulders and hips. Bo eyes went wide. Lauren noticed a spark of Blue twinkling in her beautiful succubus eyes. She didn't know what was coming over her but she wanted to flirt with her sexy succubus. The fact that Bo was obviously enjoying seeing her in the outfit she had picked out gave her more incentive. Bo eyes were roaming all over Lauren's body. She had so much eye candy she was working herself into a mental frenzy as to which body part looked best in which piece of clothing.

When the limo arrived Bo and Lauren wasted no time jumping in. Lauren was eager for more privacy to continue kissing Bo's sweet, soft lips. What caused Kenzi to scream was that she had been jumping around singing as she buffed her new soda machine. She was taking extra care to shine the bright red, black and white logo. When she danced her way to the left side she noticed what she thought were scratches. Kenzi looked closer and saw that what she had thought were scratches was in fact writing etched into the metal. It was engraved to her. She read the letter Bo had written to her. Here eyes widened, her mouth fell open as the can of Cherry Coke she had been sipping slipped through her suddenly weak grip. Her mind took in Bo's words to her. "Sweet mother of Jes...holy shit. HOLY SHIT!" She screamed. She couldn't believe it. She started to pump her fist very aggressively in the air as she danced around her kitchen. Her night could not have ended any better.

It was a long night and Lauren needed alone time with her new girlfriend. She was slowly inching her way into Bo's lap. "James, our usual stop please." She told her faithful driver. The car drove for another few miles until they reached their destination. She kissed Lauren. "I'll be right back, baby. James your usual?"

Before Lauren could respond Bo was out and walking away from the car. James rolled down the divider. "Its a little ritual of ours that Bo started years ago. I've been her driver for over five years now Ms. Lewis." The blonde smiled at James and relaxed. Bo came back a few minutes later. She softly knocked on the front window. James rolled his window down and took something from Bo's hands. He thanked her, before rolling up his window. Bo opened the door and slid in with an arm full of ice cream. "I wasn't sure which you love more so I got you two different kinds. A Belgian Chocolate cone for now. And for later tonight in case you work up an appetite for something sweet." She wiggled her eyebrows. She kissed Lauren fully on the mouth not giving her a chance to answer. "A pint of Strawberry Cheesecake and for me a Rocky Road cone." She smiled as she climbed into the car. Lauren thanked her for the cone and started to eat hers right away. But not before kissing Bo utterly and very thoroughly . Bo almost dropped her cone. They sat in the car taking their time enjoying their cold treat. Lauren watched as Bo sat talking to James. "So how is your wife Sandy doing with your daughter?" Bo asked. James turned. "She's fine. Me on the other hand, I'm a nervous wreck. Plus she already has me wrapped around her little finger. I cant seem to not fall for her little beautiful eyes. She has Sandy's eyes." Bo smiled, "Ah, so daddy cant resist his little girl huh? So I take it Sandy is the bad guy as your the uh..." She stopped when the man looked at her and bowed his head in defeat. They all laughed.

Once they were all were done with their ice cream Bo sat back into Lauren's arms. She tapped the divider. "Home, James." She jokingly used a more distinguished proper tone. "Right away mame." James joked back. They all laughed.

But then Lauren had an idea. She tapped the divider. "Actually James were not going home. Take us to..." Lauren leaned forward and whispered the location to James. Bo looked on completely surprised.

"You heard the lady, James. Step on it." He took off for the location given to him by the blonde. "Come here you." She pulled Bo to her and began kissing her again. "Lauren..." Bo whispers with nervousness. Lauren is loving the reaction she is receiving from her sexy succubus. "Shhh..." She says as she kisses Bo's neck. She watches as Bo's eyes close.

"Mmmm...your hair smells great." Her mouth moves to Bo's ear. You smell like..." She inhales Bo's scent deeply. She could feel Bo's body react.

Bo opened her eyes in time to watch as her new girlfriend Lauren's look changes in a matter of seconds. Bo reads Lauren's face. She nods in agreement. Lauren starts to undo the buttons of Bo's shirt. One by one Bo watches as her shirt falls open. She can feel as Lauren slowly pushes it off her shoulders. She can't believe the confidence in her normally shy girlfriend. The heat in the limo seemed to have risen because Bo was burning up. Lauren is taking her time teasing her making her sweat. She's becoming flushed. "Look at me Bo." She whispers. Bo is clutching the sides of the limo keeping herself from pouncing on Lauren. The blonde watches as Bo bites her lip trying to stay in control. "You look delicious right now trying to stay in control." Lauren whispers. Her body is in complete agreement with her mind. Her breathing has sped up, her stomach is full of butterflies that are doing flip-flops. She was on the brink of insanity. And she wanted Bo there in the moment with her. "You smell so good." Lauren murmurs as she places soft kisses on Bo's neck as she gently pulls her down on top of her. They continue to kiss as the limo comes to a stop.

James sits trying to give the ladies time. When he realizes they were too caught up in their...activities, he gently taps on the divider. James clears his throat. "We've arrived Ms. Lewis. Bo slowly pulls back but isn't happy about being interrupted. Lauren smiles and helps her with her shirt. They gather their things and exit the car. Bo looks around. Lauren gives her a wink as she grabs Bo's hand directing her inside the building. It was an after hours club. "I want more...dancing with you. That's okay, isn't it?" She asked giving Bo a long lingering look. James opened the door for Lauren who was out first. "You ready my sexy succubus? I'll be leading.

All Bo could do was give Lauren her hand and be led. She would follow Lauren to wherever she wanted her to be. "J-James?" It came out more of a question. He looked between the two women. Then he looked at Lauren and just knew. "Of course Bo. Have a good night. I will drop the car off as usual."

Once inside Lauren steps to Bo, squeezing her hand. She tapped the very large man.

The security guard took one long slow look at Lauren and let them in right away. She stopped and whispered something as she walked by him. He lit up like a Christmas tree. He winked at Bo. Bo blushed and followed Lauren inside. She was having fun letting Lauren use her sexy personality for whatever fun she had in mind for them. Lauren got them a table to sit at that was out of the way in a corner. "You stay put. It's my turn now baby. The rest of the night will be me leading. You just be a good Bo and do as your told." She grabbed Bo, kissing her deeply. Again all Bo could do was nod. She watched as Lauren went to the bar and got them drinks. Bo was seeing different bright auras all over the club. So many people, guys and girls were into Lauren. She loved it. Lauren didn't even seem to notice. Every time Lauren looked at her, her body temperature would spike up in heat, setting Lauren ablaze. The blonde danced her way back over with so many different sets of eyes following her every move. Bo lost her for a minute or two. Then Lauren just appeared in front of her. She put the drinks on the table. "Dance?" She asked Bo. The brunette went to stand but Lauren stopped her. "No Bo. I mean me dance for you." Bo's mouth dropped open hitting the floor. "That's the response I was hoping for. Be a good girl and just sit back and enjoy the show. Oh and Bo..." She touched herself. "Remember this is all yours. I...AM...ALL...YOURS"

For the next half hour or so, Lauren danced for her beautiful girlfriend. Bo wasn't allowed to do anything but watch. She was getting really worked up but she knew that was her girls intention. It was working. Lauren danced alone, with another woman and then with a group of them. The last song Lauren danced to was, ' I'm A Slave 4 You' by Britney Spears and my god did she have so many club goers wrapped around her little finger. Bo noticed.

After totally shocking Bo in the sexiest way ever, she surprised her again. They took a cab to Lauren's instead of Bo's. The minute they were alone Lauren cornered Bo like an animal. "I wanted you here in my bed tonight. I want us to make love in my bed. I want you to have the memories of this night in my bed. I hope that's okay?" she asks. All Bo could do was nod her head. She was so happy she wasn't able to speak. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Lauren took that as a good sign. "Thank you for the outfit." She whispers. The succubus was so highly aroused, she was speechless. She was without words. All Bo was capable of was sitting there growling as she held onto the last tether of her control. Lauren sensed her succubus fighting hard for transformation. Her eyes were turning blue.

**A short time later...**

Once in her bedroom Lauren was turning back into her beautiful geeky self to Bo's great delight. Sexy Lauren turned Bo on but to have Lauren being geeky and sciencey, affected even more. Lauren saw the look on Bo's face and realized that too. That made her happy but nervous too. "Thank you for the outfit." Lauren whispered again against Bo's lips, then frowned. "I'm not complaining but it's definitely not what I was expecting..." She looked down at herself curiously. "It's very...Leathery and low cut...It's definitely not what I would usually go for. Is it...Uh, are you sure it suits me?" She asked with a shy smile, feeling a little self conscious with so much skin on show. "And, uh, not that I mind but can I ask what the thinking was behind the hmm..." She swallowed and looked down shyly. She took a step back and gestured vaguely at her backside. "The underwear? If you can really call it that because I ah...uh" She cut herself off and looked down, allowing her hair to fall over her face shyly.

Bo stood leaning against the wall in front of her very self conscience girlfriend. She listened and watched as Lauren, in her very sexy Lauren way, questioned the outfit she had picked out for her. She took in Lauren's appearance slowly. Oh so very, very slowly. She let her eyes roam all over the incredible body standing before her. She finally pushed off the wall and took a step forward. Bo's hands went to Lauren's body. She stood that way for a few minutes just touching Lauren's body. She smiled as she watched Lauren. The blondes cheeks burned, fully aware of the way Bo was looking her up and down with hungry eyes. She blinked a little to clear her jumbled thoughts running through her mind. "I'll um...: She swallowed and her tongue darted out to wet suddenly dry lips. "I'll take that look to mean you think you made the right choice." She chuckled nervously. She wiped her hands over her pants, smoothing non existent wrinkles and pushed at her hair in nervous habit. Her eyes widened when a thought hit her and her hand shot up to caress an earring.

"Oh and the earrings are beautiful, I love them, but Kenzi said they must have..." She

frowned and gestured to her ears wildly in the air in her girlfriends general direction. "You know she knows a lot about these things. I'm not sure how she knows or that

I want to know how she knows but..." She sucked in a breathe. "She said they must have cost you a bomb." She looked apologetically at her girlfriend and clasped her hands together. "They are beautiful Bo and I appreciate it but I cant...It's uh it's too much..."

The sight of Lauren was taking Bo's mind to another place. Bo was trying to control her emotions which were getting the better of her. _"That's it. Drop your guard for just a little while and I will finish off that hot piece of ass that is threatening me."_ Fae Bo whispered.

Bo's touch was getting more and more intimate. Soon touching was giving way to gentle exploration. All Lauren could do was gasp as Bo's gentle fingers traced her lips. Faces traveled forward with foreheads touching, eyes opening and closing. "Can

I kiss you?" Bo asked quietly.

Lauren's eyes snapped opened and she pulled back a little to look into dark brown pools. Her brow crinkled at the question and Bo's quiet tone. "Of course you can kiss me." A smile turned her lips. "You can kiss me whenever, where ever you like. You don't have to ask. God Bo, I always want you to be kissing me!" She chuckled and rolled her eyes self consciously at her declaration. Lauren became very aware of the hand making its way over her body. "Fuck, Lauren" Bo breathed out. "So soft...your body is so soft but you're so toned and cut...so incredible."

"Oh! Thank you but I eh..." The blonde chuckled nervously and blushed. "I just try to stay healthy. You know, eat right. So many people underestimate the value of a balanced diet and...yoga, pilates, nothing special." She shrugged. Bo Pulled her in and as their bodies pressed together, soft moans escaped both women. "Sweetness, you feel so good." Lauren heard Bo whisper.

"You too" Lauren was barely able to breathe out.

"Damn it Lauren, don't you know what you do to me? What you did to me even back then? You awoke desires in me that I had no idea were there. From the first time I saw... looked into those brown eyes...I wanted you to be in my life. I wanted you, but I've never experienced these kinds of feelings before.

"Bo you're so emotional right now. You have been for some time now. I know its scary but its okay. I want to know how you feel about me. I love that you let these new emotions take you over. You sung to me tonight and didn't care who saw." She kissed Bo's cheek...

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know if you guys have noticed the pictures I use for my stories but I would like to just say that all of them have been taken by me and I hope you like them. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Laws Of Attraction

Author's Warning: This chapter contains an attempted rape.

Chapter 32

Forced To Choose: The Death Of Lauren Lewis. The rise of Lauren, Bo's protector

Kenzi tried to sleep but how could she? Bo's message was in her kitchen, engraved on her soda machine. I have a coke machine in my kitchen. A coke machine! She kept on repeating it in her head. "A FUCKING COKE MACHINE!" She yelled as she hopped out of bed and ran downstairs to go look at it again. Bo's message was driving her to drink...more Cherry Coke. Her third one since Lauren and Bo left. She grabbed a hand full of chips as she read Bo's letter one more time. "I think I love you Bo. Or Siren...the both of you. "

She looked to the coke machine and whispered "But I love you more."She said leaning against it.

Bo's engraving read: _Kenzi I want to thank you for making tonight so special for me. Lauren told me you're my biggest fan and you showed it. Thanks for your support up there on stage tonight. I'm a solo act but I'm more than happy to invite you on stage again. We're a great team you and I. So you officially have an open invite to all my concerts big and small. I go on tour next year. Do you think you can start to plan now for coming along as part of the band? If you're too busy saving the world I'll understand but I really hope you can make it to some of the shows. I can see why Lauren has you for her best friend. I look forward to being able to call you my friend as well _

_xx, Siren._

Kenzi sat on the floor reading it and still did not believe it. Siren,I mean Bo wants us to be friends? She thought to herself with a huge grin on her face.

**Back at Lauren's place...**

Lauren softly repeated her words again. "Bo you're so emotional right now. You have been for some time now. I wonder..." Lauren looked deep into Bo's eyes.

"Huh?" Bo was barely managing to squeak out.

"Well I simply wonder what you taste like right now when you're so emotional." She opened her mouth just enough to let Bo know what it was she was thinking. "I want you to feed from me. I want you to feed me back, more than anything." Bo breathed against Lauren's lips. The blonde trembled against Bo hearing the words.

"Feeeeed baby. Taste me. Please Sweetness." Bo begged. Lauren took Bo's hand and led her the succubus to her bed. She turned so that Bo would be on the bottom.

"Your sure?" She teased her sexy succubus. "You want me to taste you? You want me to

feed from you? You want me to swallow you up? You want me to inhale your true essence? You know once I start I may not be able to control myself." Lauren licked her lips. "I trust You. You wont hurt me." Bo leaned up as she pulled Lauren down at the same time. Lauren licked Bo lips til Bo was panting from all the teasing.

"Are you sure your ready?" She asked as she positioned herself to where she was above Bo. Bo simply started to kiss Lauren. The blonde slowly licked both of Bo's lips. Top one first. Mmmm...I'm going to..." Lauren paused as Bo's eyes closed. "Tonight I purge Bo. Do you understand me." She asked her. She wanted to be clear.

Bo was so worked up and turned on but she fully understood what it was Lauren was asking. Bo shook her head. "Mmmm hmmm...p-puuuuurge." She breathed out.

**Fae Bo responds...**

"NOOOOO! Don't you do it! Don't you let her near us, near me again." While Bo was too emotional to make clear of things. Lauren on the other hand had heard Fae Bo loud and clear. She remembered reading something on Fae's some time back. She understood why Bo's blood work came back as not her own. She clearly remembers how Bo turned very aggressive that time in the beginning when they were testing on how to control Bo's hunger. She wasn't letting Fae Bo have control over Bo. She knew if she fed from Bo a third time with Bo asking her to do it, it would free Bo. But it had to be Bo offering herself to Lauren. It couldn't be from Lauren asking. Fae Bo was losing it. She knew what was at stake and she decided without telling Bo she would sacrifice herself if need be. Bo was to be free even if it meant her having to die. She loved Bo so much that she would face Fae Bo in her realm. Having made the decision, she grabbed Bo's skull and pulled the sexy succubus to her. She leaned down into Bo's toned body...

They were kissing for a long while because she knew Bo was trying to control herself. It took time but before long Lauren started to taste that sweet taste that was Bo. Her body began to react as well. She opened her eyes to see the blue mist. She closed her mouth fully over Bo's. Her body was trembling and starting to sweat. She began to inhale deeply. Her senses were coming alive. She was sensing everything Bo was feeling. She was able to see Bo thoughts. She felt all the love Bo had in her heart for her. They stayed this way for a while. Bo giving and Lauren slowly receiving. Bo eyes opened for a second to see the look on Lauren's face before she felt herself getting weak. "God Bo you taste sooooo very good," Lauren thought.

Bo answered, "Keep feeding baby I want you to have all you can stand. I intend to fill you up tonight baby. I...AM...YOURS!"

Bo's body was giving Lauren all of it. Lauren continued to feed. It started to slow down.

By now Lauren's body was humming. Bo had slumped down into the mattress. Lauren opened her eyes as she swallowed the last of Bo's chi. Lauren felt like King King on Cocaine! She leaned down and began to undress Bo. Her need for Bo was higher and more intense then normal, which is usually high. She worried for a minute. She froze not sure what to do. As she stared at Bo's body the brunette began to stir. Lauren smiled. "God I'm going to have such fun with her tonight. She thought to herself."

"Are you now?" She heard Bo say inside her head.

"Wait so you can hear my thoughts?" Lauren asked Bo through her thoughts.

Bo shook her head yes. Lauren went into scientific mode but Bo stopped her. "Oh no you don't. No thinking of anything sciencey. I want to have fun with this while its happening. You can study and ask all the questions you want in the morning. Tonight I want to be inside your head with you inside mine with nothing but lust, sex and dirty talk and even more dirty thoughts of me. You understand?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded her head yes. "No words needed tonight baby." Bo Thought.

Lauren smiled as she decided it was time to ravish her sexy succubus. "Less talking and thinking and more kissing me" Lauren thought to Bo.

The succubus smiled and thought "Yes maam."

That was all Lauren needed to her. She paused for a moment and slowly undressed for Bo. She was wearing the G-string Bo had bought. "I really think you were being naughty when you had this in mind baby. So naughty, you want? Naughty you get." Lauren began biting Bo's neck. All of Bo's thoughts were too erratic, too out of control for Lauren to be able to read them. But she did concentrate on this other Bo. She inhaled the last of Bo's chi and swallowed it down. She felt light headed. The room was spinning but she felt physically strong. Her body...it was...God this feels interesting. She thought to herself. She looked down. her muscles were literally twitching. She watched as she could see Bo's chi traveling the length of her body. She lay close to Bo, who was unconscious. She imagined if she were a large animal this is what it would feel like. Her body was literally changing in front of her eyes. Of course Lauren being the scientist it never occurred to her that she should be afraid.

"I can sense you even if Bo is unable to right now and I am telling you you cant have her. She's mine." Lauren spoke to a dark room. She heard movement.

"She's yours?" She heard Bo's voice ask her. She swirled around to find herself face to face with her girlfriend. But right away she could tell something was off about her. She was close enough to see it in this Bo's eyes. She could also see desire behind them as well. Fae Bo grabbed Lauren by her waist, pulling her on top if her. "You're mine!" She went to kiss Lauren who snatched away before their lips touched. She reached out and slapped Fae Bo across her face hard. Fae Bo stared at Lauren as she let the blood from her cut lip drip. She smiled. "Now that's the kind of passion I want from you because unlike my other little too human half of me, I can handle your spit fire ways. In fact its what I'm looking forward to. Tell me Sweet ASS, I mean Sweetness are we doing this the easy way or your way?" She asked as she pulled Lauren into her body, pressing against the soft blonde. Lauren stood in complete defiance of Fae Bo. "I intended on killing you but I'm guessing the sight of Bo's face as I'm raping you will hurt you more than death. You know long term emotional damage and all that Psychological crap. I'm going to have you stay alive and live with Bo brutally raping you. I've got an oversized strap on with your name on it, Bitch!" Fae Bo spat out. Lauren was afraid but didn't let it show. She couldn't let Bo down. She wasn't giving Fae Bo the chance to cause Bo that kind of pain. "From day one I've always wondered if your mouth is as soft as it looks. Guess I'll be finding out as I make you choke and gag on my dick! And I want to hear it bitch. I want the whole ten yards. Gagging, choking, spitting up, not able to breathe. Oh and the trying to fight me off. I really hope your as feisty as you are when your with her. I like me a fighter." She smiled as she moved in to sniff Lauren. The blonde backed away. She swung as hard as she could making full contact with Fae Bo's jaw. The brunette never saw it coming because she closed her eyes as she took in Lauren's scent. There was a loud popping noise. Then she hit the floor from the force of the contact. Fae Bo laid on her back surprised. There was blood running from both nostrils. "You broke my nose. You stupid bitch! You broke my fucking nose!" She screamed.

Lauren stood over the Fae. Looking down on her. "You're not half as tough as you pretend to be bitch! That wasn't event my best punch." She smirked. Fae Bo tried to jump up but instead she was half way up when the room began to spin sending her back to the floor, landing on her ass. "Aww come on. You're not even trying. Make it interesting at least. Because if you want this human your definitely going to have to take me! Unlike Bo who I give myself freely every time and anytime she wants this body. I am way too much woman and far too human for you to begin to be able to handle sweetie." Lauren taunted the Fae...


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Opposites In Personalities**

**Flashback...**

The sight of Lauren was taking Bo's mind to another place. Bo was trying to control her emotions which were getting the better of her. "That's it. Drop your guard for just a little while and I will finish off that hot piece of ass that is threatening me." Fae Bo whispered. Bo's touch was getting more and more intimate. Soon touching was giving away to gentle exploration. All Lauren could do was gasp as Bo's gentle fingers traced her lips. Faces travelled forward with foreheads touching, eyes opening and closing. "Can I kiss you?" Bo asked quietly.

Lauren's eyes snapped opened and she pulled back a little to look into dark brown pools. Her brow crinkled at the question and Bo's quiet tone. "Of course you can kiss me!" A smile turned her lips. "You can kiss me whenever and where ever you like. You don't have to ask. God Bo, I always want you to be kissing me!" She chuckled and rolled her eyes self consciously at her declaration. Lauren became very aware of the hand making its way over her body. "Fuck, Lauren," Bo breathed out. "So soft...your body is so soft but you're so toned and cut...so incredible." Lauren blushed as Bo's lips ran slowly up and down her neck.

"Oh! Thank you, but I eh..." The blonde chuckled nervously and blushed some more."I just try to stay healthy. You know, eat right. So many people underestimate the value of a balanced diet and...yoga, pilates, nothing special." She shrugged. Bo Puled her in and as their bodies pressed together, soft moans escaped both women. "Sweetness you feel so good." Lauren heard Bo whisper. "You too" Lauren was barely able to breathe out.

**Present time**

"Damn you, you fucking human! I'll kill you! I'm going to fucking kill you." Fae Bo yelled from her position on the floor. Lauren stood over her. "You? Sweetie from where I'm standing you're going to need help. So I have to ask the question." Lauren clenched her fists tightly by her sides. "You and what army?" The blonde asked. Then she laughed. Suddenly Lauren felt light headed. She swayed a little. Both Lauren and Fae Bo watched as Lauren's muscles began to contract. Fae Bo eyes grew wide with surprise and fear. Lauren, always in doctor mode watched more out of curiosity.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Fae Bo yelled as she finally made it back to her feet. "You stupid, stupid worthless fucking human bitch." She spat angrily. She walked up to Lauren and the two stood face to face. "You may have won this round but it's not over. You enjoy this while you can," she told Lauren. As much as she wanted to kill Lauren she wasn't able to hide her lust for the blonde. She stepped into Fae Bo's personal space.

She was close enough that Fae Bo could feel Lauren's breath on her lips. She gulped and Lauren caught it. "It's never going to happen." She took a step backward. Looking down at herself. "You're never going to have me. Especially the way you want me. I belong to Bo. Having the sexy human so damn close and wearing almost nothing at all, Fae Bo was losing her cool. And her control. Lauren could tell and decided to see just what it is she's dealing with. She took a step closer. Her body brushing up against Fae Bo's. She stood there staring the fae in her eyes. She licked her lips seeing what kind of reaction she would get out of the woman.

"Damn it Lauren, don't you know what you do to me? What you did to me even back then? You awoke desires in me that I had no idea were even there. From the first time I saw, looked into those brown eyes...I wanted you to be in my life. I wanted you, but I had never experienced these kind of feelings before. It's why she wants you too. But she's weak and can't give you power like I can. Lauren I want you so much. Lauren took a step back. "What? What are you saying Fae? So you don't want to get rid of me? You want me for yourself?" She jerked away as Fae Bo reached for her. "You tried to rape me! You are playing with Bo mentally and you're dark and twisted. You really think you're going to get me? Do you really think that I could love you?" she asked, sounding disgusted.

"Okay have it your way. I tried to be nice and ask for you but you prefer her over me?! I'm coming for Bo and you're not going to be able to stop me. I'm not going to let her betray me again. Not ever again! Do you hear me?" She continued to try to get control of Bo emotions. "It's my time and I want out of here. All I have to do is find a way to destroy her and I will have control of the psyche and I shall have you too, Blondie. They promised me power if I get her to the dark side and I want it. All I have to do is get her over to the dark side and..." Fae Bo growled. Fae Bo eyes opened and they were a bright Blue. She sized up Lauren.

"Not bad huh?" She asked as she looked down at her body. She looked as if she gained weight. But it was all muscle and it looked great on her. "The blood work up I did on her..." Lauren spoke softly.

Fae Bo shook her head wildly. "That time I attacked you...got too aggressive? Fuck I was so close to killing you but she saved your ass." Fae Bo spat out.

"I know. I knew it wasn't my Bo. I know she could never hurt me. I really do trust her." She slowly began to walk around the dark room. "Bo has been so emotional as of late. I will be strong enough for the both of us. I will take you on and win. I will not lose Bo to you or the dark side." Lauren assured Fae Bo. "Yes I think its time she has someone fight for her and I want too...no I will be that person. I am not letting you hurt her by you making her harm me. I'm not afraid of you. I know you can't break this bond we have unless we let you. This part of her, you, her dark side, doesn't scare me. Don't forget we all have a dark side. Ome just hide it better than others." Lauren grinned as she saw that she was getting the reaction she wanted.

Fae Bo was growing more and more furious by the second hearing Lauren challenge her for Bo. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! SO YOU AREN'T AFRAID OF ME, HUH? WELL SHE WILL BE WHEN I'M DONE MAKING YOU..."

Bo opened her eyes, turned and slammed her head into the wall. "Stop it. I wont let you hurt her. I wont!"

Lauren was trembling as she tried to not think of her life without her Bo. "I can beat you for Bo. She loves me and not just my body. She loves that I'm so smart. She loves that I'm a geek." Lauren whispered. Fae Bo stood trembling on the verge of losing complete control. She reached out for Lauren, who took her hand and pulled her close. "She told me if it happens once more, just one more time and she will be free." Lauren looked at Fae Bo. She caressed her face. "You know I don't want you. I will never want you. You may have Bo's face but you're nothing like her."

Fae Bo kept trying to get control of herself but having the human tell her she isn't good enough for her...she let out a loud scream as she stood with her fists clenched. "I'm going to have you. One way or another I'm going to have you, Lauren Lewis." Fae Bo snarled.

Lauren grabbed hold of her by the neck and pulled her towards her. "DID YOU JUST THREATEN ME WITH RAPE? she yelled, as she was shaking Fae Bo violently. "I'm only going to say this one time. Do not threaten to take from me what you cant get freely. Women don't like the idea of rape of any kind do you understand me? Stop telling me you're going to have me! Stop telling me you're going to take me!" She shoved Fae Bo half way across the room. Fae Bo came to a hault by hitting a wall. Hard. Lauren looked down at her body in surprise and awe. She was very strong. Bo kinda strong. Fae Bo could see that too and she didn't like it. She knew what this meant...


End file.
